


and now a piece of me is a piece of the beach

by louiisluve



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Fingering, M/M, Metaphors, One Shot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, barista!louis, character death: spider, lap dance, setting: beach, surfer!harry
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiisluve/pseuds/louiisluve
Summary: Accattivante. Ipnotizzante.  Unico. Eccitante. Avventuroso.  Affascinante. Imprevedibile.  Impetuoso. Frettoloso.  Bellissimo.Harry non è ancora sicuro se stia descrivendo il mare o Louis.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, brief Harry Styles/Ashton Irwin
Kudos: 3





	and now a piece of me is a piece of the beach

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and now a piece of me is a piece of the beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/814877) by [TroubledPro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledPro/pseuds/TroubledPro). 



> La storia non è mia, tutti i diritti vanno a TroubledPro

Accattivante. Ipnotizzante. Unico. Eccitante. Avventuroso. Affascinante. Imprevedibile. Impetuoso. Frettoloso. Bellissimo.

Chiedi a Harry Styles di nominare le prime dieci parole che gli vengono in mente quando vede il mare e quelle saranno le sue dieci scelte.

\- | -

Gli artigli del vento penetrarono nella carne rosea, cruda ed esposta del corpo di Harry. Il sangue nelle sue mani salì alla sua pelle, vene carnose e cellule rosse. Le piante dei suoi piedi venivano lacerate a ogni passo che faceva. Per ogni affondo del suo tallone nella sabbia granulosa arrivava quel piacere pungente che Harry desiderava ogni secondo della giornata. Se si contorceva un po', poteva sentire il graffio formicolare lungo tutto il corpo, arricciarsi intorno al suo orecchio e depositarsi in una palla contenta vicino alla tempia. I suoi capelli erano ovunque, sferzando avanti e indietro a ogni folata di vento che soffiava attraverso le labbra del cielo. Era la definizione di spettinato e spazzato dal vento, ma il mare non avrebbe giudicato.

A Harry piaceva pensare che il mare fosse la cosa più gentile del mondo. Guardava sempre, sì, ma non giudicava mai. Si affacciava con occhi azzurri in continua evoluzione, a volte morbidi, a volte aspri. Poteva essere piatto quando preferiva, lento e freddo. Ma poteva anche essere feroce. Poteva essere selvaggio, irrequieto e decisamente elettrizzante. Le onde potrebbero schiantarsi con una tale forza da farti cadere in un colpo solo. Ma potrebbero anche raggrupparsi intorno a te, abbracciandoti le ginocchia come un bambino che vuole conforto. Qualsiasi personalità che il mare ha deciso di ritrarre quel giorno sarebbe di per sé un grande conforto. Che sia gentile o brutale, non se ne andrebbe mai.

La maggior parte delle cose nella vita se ne vanno. Praticamente tutto. Le persone se ne vanno, abbandonano, dimenticano, muoiono. Le cose se ne vanno, si perdono, si dimenticano, si decompongono. Ma il mare no, quello resta sempre. Le onde si riversano dentro e fuori, fanno il loro grande ingresso in frantumi e balzi; ma tornano sempre. Guardi fuori dalla finestra; le macchine sfrecciano lungo la strada in un lampo. Ogni persona non se ne accorge mentre entra nella tua vita per un secondo e poi catapulta fuori quella successiva. Ma se guardi fuori dall'altra finestra, il mare sarà ancora lì.

Il confortante sciabordio dell'acqua o il suono straziante delle onde ondeggianti non se ne andranno mai. Ed è per questo che Harry Styles non se n'è mai andato.

Se si prendeva così tanto conforto e dipendeva così tanto dal mare da far tesoro del fatto che non se ne sarebbe mai andato, allora doveva dare qualcosa in cambio? Questo era quello che pensava quando era solo un ragazzino che era sulla terra da soli otto anni. Dal momento in cui aveva capito che, sì, questa cosa del mare è piuttosto speciale, aveva lasciato che si muovesse nel profondo del suo cuore. Il suo cuore non era stato riempito da molto allora (una quantità così simile a quella attuale da far preoccupare), ma il mare si era seppellito lì dentro senza alcuna intenzione di scivolare via. Aveva giurato di non dimenticarlo mai e di non farlo mai sentire dimenticato.

Harry poteva sembrare pazzo a trattare il mare come se fosse un essere reale, ne era pienamente consapevole, ma l'unico a saperlo era il mare stesso e, beh, sembrava apprezzare abbastanza bene le sue intenzioni. O, almeno, Harry faceva finta di sì, comunque. Gli ha parlato, ha liberato i suoi segreti nell'acqua fredda che scorreva, proprio come avrebbe fatto con una persona. Ci ha giocato, ha passato il miglior tempo della sua vita a sfiorare le onde. Ne traeva conforto, guardando, ascoltando ed essendo in sua presenza. Ha preso le decisioni più importanti della sua vita con esso, le onde che sussurravano parole di incoraggiamento nelle sue orecchie. Ai suoi occhi, il mare sarebbe sempre stato quello a cui sarebbe andato a cercare sostegno. Era la cosa di cui si fidava di più e non sarebbe mai cambiato.

Quindi ecco Harry, che si faceva strada tra gli elementi della natura in battaglia per raggiungere il lungomare. L'odore salato dell'acqua era travolgente per i suoi sensi, invadendo la sua mente che prima correva, e attenuandola in un meandro rilassato. Poteva sentire l'odore che gli si arricciava intorno alle narici e si insediava negli angoli e nelle fessure del suo naso. Inspirando profondamente, Harry emise un sospiro di soddisfazione mentre l'aria fredda scorreva attraverso il suo sistema e la sensazione di essere a casa tornava con prepotenza.

Il vento gli pungeva gli occhi a ogni rapido battito di ciglia, provocando la formazione di una pellicola umida per proteggere l'abisso di giada. Mentre si avvicinava al bordo, la temperatura scendeva ancora di più, Harry non poté fare a meno di lasciare che un piccolo sorriso gli tirasse le labbra. Anche in questo caso, probabilmente sembrava un po' pazzo mentre sorrideva tra sé e sé, ma mentre appoggiava la tavola da surf sulla sabbia compatta e si attaccava la cinghia attorno alla caviglia, finalmente si sentì soddisfatto per la prima volta quel giorno.

Con il velcro allacciato saldamente e quel confortante prurito del materiale intorno alla caviglia esposta, Harry raccolse di nuovo la tavola e si fece strada in acqua. L'acqua gelida del Mare del Nord gli mordeva ferocemente le dita dei piedi, ma l'intorpidimento che si era depositato su di loro arrivò appena in tempo. La sensazione dell'acqua che gli scorreva intorno alle gambe mentre si sollevava sempre più in profondità nel mare irrequieto era la sua versione di un intenso massaggio svedese: il massimo relax.

Harry nuotò più lontano nel mare, godendosi tutta l'amara gloria che aveva, finché non fu abbastanza lontano. Giudicando l'onda più grande arrivata dopo la successiva, Harry mise la sua tavola in posizione e vi saltò sopra. Mentre l'onda che si infrangeva si avvicinava, sincronizzò perfettamente la tavola in modo che viaggiasse sulla cresta dell'onda e fosse in grado di bilanciarsi perfettamente. Cavalcò l'onda con la sua solita perfezione, concentrandosi sul mantenerla finché l'acqua non si assottigliasse e il suo peso non potesse più essere sostenuto.

Ogni volta che Harry colpisce una buona onda al suo primo tentativo, sente sempre un'ondata di successo trionfante. Non c'erano molte ragioni dietro il perché; dopotutto, era un maledettamente bravo surfista e la possibilità che ciò accadesse era piuttosto probabile. Ma gli da quella piccola spinta per provare ancora di più, per fare ancora meglio. Nessuno era lì per vederlo colpire la seconda, terza, quarta, quinta o anche decima onda buona, ma poi di nuovo, nessuno lo è mai stato.

Harry poteva passare ore con solo il mare come sua compagnia. Non avrebbe mai potuto classificarsi come totalmente solo quando faceva surf perché il mare era un amico proprio come gli altri, forse anche di più. Quindi è quello che ha fatto. Ha calpestato le acque poco profonde per un po', prendendo a calci il mare salato a caso. Ha surfato ancora un po', stancandosi instancabilmente. E poi, una volta che il suo respiro iniziò a diventare un po' meno profondo e il suo petto si contrasse un po' troppo, si sedette sulla sua tavola e guardò il sole e l'orizzonte fare il loro ballo serale.

Le onde che si infrangevano e l'acqua che scorreva erano i suoni che lo circondavano. Nessun altro era in mare e le macchie di gente che punteggiavano la sabbia dorata erano troppo lontane per causare molto disturbo. Il mare si era stancato ed era molto più calmo di prima, solo gli urti saltavano sulla tavola di Harry. Un ronzio iniziò a risuonare attraverso le labbra rosse e ruvide di Harry. Ha rotto il tipo di silenzio che avvolgeva i capelli arruffati di Harry come una benda, ma non è stato sgradito. Non ha causato alcuna forma di massiccia interruzione, non un vortice che sferza o uno tsunami che soffoca il rumore silenzioso che ha rovinato la serenità. A Harry piaceva avere quel potere. Gli piaceva poter essere l'unico vero rumore nella sua tranquilla piccola bolla. Avere il potere di essere l'istigatore dell'unico rumore gli dava un brivido che nient'altro poteva. Stupido potrebbe essere stato patetico e anche meschino, ma non riusciva a trovargli cura. Evidentemente erano le piccole cose a significare di più per lui.

È stato tutto molto lento. La vita di Harry era molto lenta. Ma non pensava che sarebbe stato più in grado di affrontare la rapidità della vita di città, o anche solo di essere nella vita di qualcun altro. Non c'era niente di sbagliato in lui, era perfettamente normale, doveva solo allontanarsi dal tipo di persone che la città ospitava. Erano troppo veloci, troppo pressurizzanti. Volevano sempre qualcosa, ma non restituivano mai nulla. Il tempo era essenziale per quelle persone, ma per Harry, un secondo poteva essere un'ora per tutto ciò che gli importava. Qualche anno fa aveva giurato che non avrebbe mai permesso a nessun altro di controllare la sua vita (escluso il mare, ovviamente). Sarebbe stato lui la cosa più importante della sua vita, non chiunque altro.

Ma ora, ora le cose erano diverse. Ogni volta che Harry guardava dalle profondità del mare alla sabbia ondeggiante della spiaggia, un senso di desiderio tirava i fili del suo cuore. Desiderava quell'affetto che aveva visto una madre dare al suo bambino, o i baci che il ragazzo dava alla sua ragazza. Non aveva un disperato bisogno di amore e attenzione, ma sembrava che mancasse qualcosa. Aveva il mare; aveva i suoi amici; aveva se stesso. Ma non tutto andò a posto come si era aspettato pochi anni prima. No, qualcosa non andava e lui, in quel momento, si promise di trovare quel pezzo mancante, ma lasciando che si inserisse come voleva.

\- | -

Il vento sbatteva i finestrini e scuoteva in segno di avvertimento il metallo del furgone. Harry si agitò e si rigirò sotto le lenzuola, la pelle formicolante di sudore e i capelli appiccicati alla fronte. Con un calcio si tolse le lenzuola dal corpo e si stese sul lettino, arricciando le dita dei piedi e tirando i muscoli. Gemette irritato mentre la sua mente vigile continuava a vacillare con migliaia di pensieri casuali e il tempo continuava a peggiorare fuori. Ogni raffica di vento o goccia di pioggia era esagerata dalla magrezza della casa di Harry, o più simile a un'auto.

Il problema era che Harry si rifiutava di vivere altrove. Aveva ricevuto offerte dai suoi compagni per lasciarlo dormire sul divano o usare la stanza degli ospiti, ma declinava ogni volta. A Harry piaceva affermare che era solo perché amava il suo piccolo camper per cui aveva risparmiato anni e anni, ed era vero, ma era principalmente per orgoglio. Harry non avrebbe vissuto di qualcun altro, in nessun modo. Non c'era nessuna possibilità all'inferno che accettasse la carità o la pietà di qualcuno; che tipo di persona lo farebbe? (Una persona normale, probabilmente, ma Harry aveva o A. un ego troppo grande, B. un tasso di autostima che aveva lavorato troppo duramente per raggiungere piuttosto che lasciarlo abbattere da un piolo o due, C. troppo conforto nell’avere qualcosa di suo, oppure D. tutto quello appena citato.)

Così Harry aveva imparato ad affrontare le prove e le tribolazioni che derivavano dal vivere in un camper arrugginito, in un parcheggio deserto dietro il negozio in cui lavorava, proprio accanto al mare che non dorme.

Certo, c'erano dei vantaggi nel vivere in confini così piccoli. Per prima cosa, era solo e poteva fare assolutamente tutto ciò che gli piaceva. Poteva mangiare quando voleva, dormire quando voleva, fumare, masturbarsi, scopare e fare tutto ciò che gli piaceva. Non doveva dipendere dal fatto che qualcun altro tornasse a casa per aprire l'acqua calda (probabilmente perché non aveva l'acqua calda) o accendere il riscaldamento (di nuovo, la sua casa non forniva quel tipo di servizi). Era solo lui, Harry Styles, e basta.

Ma la cosa migliore del vivere a casa sua era che poteva svegliarsi ogni mattina al mare. Si svegliò con le crepe del sole che strisciavano attraverso le sue tende improvvisate a quadretti. Il suono del mare era di solito il suo primo pensiero cosciente, forse un gabbiano se era di malumore. Avrebbe annusato i resti di fumo, benzina, erba e sale marino mescolati insieme, prima di aprire la finestra e lasciare che i suoi sensi fossero punteggiati dalle particelle della spiaggia.

Quindi, davvero, Harry ha avuto una vita piuttosto buona per un ventunenne.

Harry alzò le gambe dal letto e lasciò che i suoi piedi si posassero sulla moquette. Granelli di sabbia erano incorporati nel materiale verde muschio e solleticavano i cuscinetti ruvidi delle sue suole. Si alzò e afferrò i pantaloni della tuta che giacevano senza vita sul divano, incespicando un po' mentre saltava goffamente dentro di loro. Indossò una maglietta a caso, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di controllare se puzzava o fosse macchiata da qualche tipo di sostanza sconosciuta, e la sua giacca pesante. Infilandosi gli stivali, Harry si batté le mani sulle tasche per controllare che avesse tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno e si preparò per la vita all'aria aperta.

Proprio mentre stava per andarsene, sentì un lieve gemito dietro di sé. Voltandosi, Harry vide che Caspar, il suo piccolo Bedlington Terrier, aveva alzato la testa dalla sua posizione rannicchiata prima addormentata. La sua testolina pelosa era inclinata di lato, dubbiosa, guardando Harry mentre andava per andarsene.

"Scusa, amico, c'è troppo vento fuori per te," disse Harry, accarezzando affettuosamente il suo ciuffo peloso. Caspar sembrava soddisfatto del ragionamento di Harry; dopotutto, il suo corpo fragile e magro molto probabilmente sarebbe caduto in un ambiente così trafficato. Ripose la testa sulle zampe e dimenò di nuovo il corpo sul cuscino d'angolo, sospirando contento.

La porta si aprì con ferocia non appena l'aprì. Sferragliò rumorosamente contro il lato del furgone, ma non disturbò la confusione creata dal tempo. In effetti, si aggiunse solo all'atmosfera. I forti battiti delle mani del vento e gli urti delle teste delle onde risuonavano nell'aria. Mentre Harry correva verso la spiaggia, l'aria fredda gli fluì attraverso il corpo. Ogni traccia di sonno era attenuata dal mondo turbinante intorno a lui e improvvisamente si sentì più vivo di quanto non fosse da giorni.

L'oscurità lo avvolse; vedeva solo pochi metri davanti a sé. Era un po' eccitante, a prescindere dal fatto che non fosse così eccitante in confronto ad alcune delle cose che Harry aveva sperimentato prima. Essere fuori nel cuore della notte, la città addormentata e la civiltà morta al mondo, hanno portato un senso di potere alle sue ossa. Per quanto ne sapeva la mente immediata di Harry, il mondo intorno a lui era infinito. Andava avanti per miglia e miglia e miglia e non si fermava mai. Nessuno era lì per interromperlo. _Il vento, il mare, la sabbia e io._

Una volta raggiunto il fondo del banco di sabbia, Harry si tolse gli stivali e lasciò che i suoi piedi affondassero nella sabbia. I granuli freddi si intrufolarono tra le sue dita aperte e gli coprirono i talloni. La sensazione non era lontana dall'essere squisita. Harry si aggirò più in basso lungo la spiaggia, inciampando su alcuni dei fasci di alghe e di legno spezzato. Quando la sabbia iniziò a inumidirsi e indurirsi sotto i suoi piedi, lasciò cadere gli stivali e frugò nella tasca della giacca. Le sue dita avvolsero la scatola rettangolare e strinsero con successo. Tirò fuori le sigarette nel freddo della notte e aprì il coperchio. Tirò fuori una sigaretta dalla scatola e se la premette tra le labbra. Ripose la scatola in tasca e recuperò l'accendino, mettendo le mani a coppa intorno alla sigaretta ondeggiante e facendo molti tentativi per accenderla. Finalmente, la fiamma tremolante l’accese e Harry prese un respiro profondo.

Con la sigaretta in fiamme tra le dita, Harry trascinò i suoi piedi più vicino al mare. I suoi capelli, già la definizione di testa da letto, gli soffiavano in faccia, ciocche che gli si infilavano nelle labbra mentre sistemava la linguetta tra le sue carnose labbra rosa. I suoi occhi verdi guardarono nell'oscurità, le onde che si muovevano su e giù, su e giù. Indipendentemente dal vento lamentoso, tutto sembrava avere un insolito senso di calma. C'era un ronzio nelle sue orecchie, cosa fosse, Harry non ne era troppo sicuro.

In qualche modo, Harry intravide la luce calda che riempiva il bar in cima alla spiaggia. Il piccolo edificio aveva un bagliore arancione che illuminava i suoi interni, qualcosa di estremamente insolito per quell'ora della notte (o la mattina presto, più simile). Harry conosceva i proprietari di Crusoe: Lou era stata una delle prime persone a prenderlo sotto la sua ala quando si era trasferito lì per la prima volta e, a sua volta, aveva imparato a conoscere la sua famiglia. A causa della loro giovane figlia, Lux, c'erano poche ragioni per cui il negozio fosse aperto così tardi. Così, con i suoi pensieri impazienti che diventavano in qualche modo curiosi, Harry finì la sigaretta, prese gli stivali e si diresse verso la scena insolita. 

Gli ci volle ancora più tempo del solito per farsi strada verso Crusoe, con le mani del vento che gli stringevano le caviglie ogni volta che alzava i piedi e il bisogno costante che le sue dita gli strappassero i capelli selvaggi dagli occhi. Alla fine, però, raggiunse il negozio vuoto. La stanchezza stava iniziando a coagularsi dietro i suoi occhi, formando una piccola pozzanghera che doveva ancora diffondersi sulla porcellana bianca dei suoi occhi.

Con cautela, Harry aprì la pesante porta di vetro. Si intrufolò nel negozio, le idee su ciò che avrebbe potuto affrontare correvano nella sua mente più velocemente di quanto potesse comprendere. Harry era pronto a combattere una specie di ladro? Un ladro forse armato di un'arma di qualche tipo? Potrebbe mai vincere contro un Hench muscoloso? Ne sarebbe uscito vivo?

Con i pensieri selvaggi e l'immaginazione in fiamme, Harry si preparò per quello che si aspettava che fosse, la battaglia della sua vita.

Svoltò l'angolo, pronto a balzare su chiunque fosse con tutte le sue forze, ma quando i suoi occhi entrarono in contatto con detto impostore, il quadrante della modalità di combattimento nel suo corpo si abbassò a un pietoso tre. Stare lì, con le mani che corrono intorno a tutte le macchine, era l'esatto contrario di quello che si aspettava. Maschio, sì, ma la sua corporatura era snella - ma anche un po' sinuosa - e decisamente non così mascolina come Harry si aspettava. Era piuttosto basso, non un grattacielo di uomo. Invece di essere vestito di nero mezzanotte, indossava un paio di comodi pantaloni della tuta - grigio chiaro, per la precisione, abbastanza simili a quelli che Harry stava indossando, in realtà - e una felpa con cappuccio marrone. C'era un fiocco annodato intorno alla sua schiena, Harry sospettava che fosse il solito grembiule di Crusoe, che, di per sé, non funzionava esattamente a vantaggio dell'immaginazione di Harry.

Quindi Harry aveva dedotto che questo ragazzo non era assolutamente uno scassinatore o una minaccia di alcun tipo. Le sue mani sfrecciavano intorno alle macchine veloci come un fulmine, a volte sfioravano pentole piene di una sorta di liquido e quasi le faceva cadere. Il negozio era silenzioso a parte il movimento meccanico delle macchine, il vapore che usciva dalle macchine era assordante. Chi fosse, Harry non aveva ancora la più pallida idea, ma ovviamente gli piaceva fare il caffè, se le dieci tazze di varie intensità che erano allineate sul bancone erano qualcosa su cui basarsi.

Con i suoi passi silenziosi e le sue manovre attente, il ragazzo indaffarato non si rendeva conto della sua presenza e così Harry poteva guardarlo mentre eseguiva i suoi movimenti armoniosi con un sorriso perplesso sulle labbra. Forse era un po' strano che la bocca di Harry fosse rivolta verso l'alto agli angoli, mentre guardava qualcuno con cui non aveva assolutamente alcun legame, ma era tarda notte / mattina presto e non riusciva davvero a fregarsene.

Proprio mentre Harry stava per schiarirsi la gola e rendere nota la sua presenza, il ragazzo si voltò di scatto dalla sua posizione. I suoi occhi erano concentrati sulla bevanda fumante nella tazza che teneva tra le due mani e non aveva ancora notato il bighellonare di Harry. Lo fece scivolare con attenzione sul bancone, la lingua che sporgeva dall'angolo della bocca in concentrazione. Una volta che la tazza fu sistemata sul ripiano del tavolo pulito, il ragazzo si alzò più dritto e sorrise tra sé. Sembrava rilassarsi in una sensazione di contentezza, completamente soddisfatto di se stesso. Le sue guance erano rosee e raggrinzite gioiosamente, i suoi occhi sollevati e soddisfatti. E se Harry trovava lo sconosciuto piuttosto adorabile in quel momento, nessun altro doveva saperlo.

La piccola anima deliziata, tuttavia, sarebbe stata presto spezzata non appena avesse notato la presenza di Harry. Scattò fuori dalla bolla scioccato, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra che cadevano dalla loro mezzaluna come se fosse stato colto in flagrante. Aveva la bocca come un pesce, aprendola e chiudendola mentre cercava, senza riuscirci, di trovare una scusa. Harry l'avrebbe trovato leggermente divertente se non ci fosse stato un certo imbarazzo che si era insediato alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Siamo, ehm- in realtà non siamo aperti, scusa," disse il ragazzo, passandosi le dita sulla nuca. Fili di caramello scuro sfumavano sulle dita abbronzate, dall'aspetto incredibilmente morbido. Le dita di Harry si contrassero.

Harry si schiarì la gola, "Ehm, sì, lo so. Stavo solo controllando chi c'era qui perché Lou non è mai veramente aperto così tardi, quindi ..."

Gli occhi del ragazzo si illuminarono. "Oh, conosci Lou?" sorrise calorosamente, tutte le tracce di sorpresa affondarono dal suo corpo e la sua aura tranquilla ritornò.

La frangia di Harry ruzzolò davanti ai suoi occhi mentre si appoggiava al bancone. Il ragazzo seguì il modo in cui scosse i capelli e aggiustò le ciocche disordinate, aspettando.

"Sì, è una delle mie migliori amiche. Ehm, come fai ...?"

"È il mio nuovo capo!" esclamò eccitato il ragazzo.

E, okay, Harry non era del tutto sicuro di come reagire a questo. Il fatto che questo ragazzo lavorasse per Lou non era affatto un grosso problema. Non era quello; era il fatto che il ragazzo ne fosse così entusiasta. Harry non avrebbe discriminato qualcuno solo perché gli piaceva il suo lavoro. Dopotutto, a Harry il suo piaceva. Ma l'entusiasmo per il lavoro nel bar? Era un negozio delizioso, geniale, in effetti, ma non aveva mai visto qualcuno così entusiasta di lavorare lì. Forse era solo perché parlava principalmente con Lou e lei non era mai così in negozio, ma è stata una sorpresa vedere un tale entusiasmo. Una piacevole.

"Oh, giusto, fantastico," rispose Harry, incerto su cosa dire. Sperava vivamente di non sembrare sprezzante o scortese; c'era qualcosa nel ragazzo su cui Harry sembrava amare. La stanchezza stava iniziando a penetrare nelle ossa di Harry, ma desiderò che svanisse con tutte le sue forze. Non voleva andarsene, per qualche strana ragione che non voleva capire. Sembrava che una parte di lui si fosse impigliata su un ramo che il ragazzo allungava naturalmente e non sarebbe stato in grado di districarsene anche se avesse voluto. Voleva prendere un po' dell'entusiasmo del ragazzo e nutrirlo nella sua vita. O forse voleva solo prendere un po' del ragazzo e tenerlo nella sua vita; quella avrebbe potuto essere un'altra opzione.

Il silenzio calò sulla coppia, il ronzio delle macchine fu l'unico rumore a corrompere il silenzio assoluto.

All'improvviso, dopo il breve periodo di silenzio in cui nessuno dei due sembrava volesse parlare, le parole scoppiarono dalla bocca del ragazzo: "Ti dispiacerebbe assaggiare uno di questi?"

La testa di Harry scattò in alto per lo sguardo fisso sui granuli di zucchero sparsi sul tavolo, guardandolo con curiosità. Dopo aver visto le sopracciglia aggrottate di Harry, il ragazzo continua: "È solo che mi sono allenato tutta la notte, ma mi sento come se avessi provato così tante tazze che hanno tutte lo stesso sapore e non voglio fallire il mio primo giorno , sai? Quindi, se non sei occupato allora... "

Il ragazzo fece un gesto verso le tazze che erano ancora sul bancone, alcune fumanti, altre con solo una piccola peluria di calore sul corpo. Onestamente, Harry non era un grande fan del caffè. Era troppo amaro per i suoi gusti. Averlo a quest'ora della notte lo avrebbe solo tenuto sveglio più a lungo, cosa che non avrebbe aiutato le tre sessioni che aveva prenotato per il giorno successivo (o tecnicamente, più tardi quel giorno). Inoltre, conosceva a malapena questo ragazzo. Diavolo, non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome; chi sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto mettere nella bevanda calda?

"Certo, sicuramente."

\- | -

Harry sibilò quando l'acqua gelata colpì la sua pelle. Il suo corpo era già arrossato dalla mano delle onde e le goccioline ghiacciate non facevano che aumentare il rossore. Fece una smorfia mentre immergeva la testa sotto il soffione della doccia che scorreva, una coperta trasparente era drappeggiata sulla sua ciocca di capelli. L'acqua gelida gli scottò la pelle mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli, cercando di liberarsi di un po' del sale marino in eccesso e di qualsiasi altra cosa che si fosse rifugiata tra tatuaggi e nodi.

Una volta che la maggior parte della feccia fu lavata via dalla parte superiore del corpo, tornò barcollando al suo furgone. Il freddo gli mordeva la pelle con denti feroci e aguzzi ei muscoli delle sue braccia erano tesi per la stanchezza mentre trascinava con sé la tavola da surf. La appoggiò contro il lato del furgone prima di correre e accendere il tubo arrotolato sul retro del negozio. Lavò la tavola e si sfilò la muta, saltando goffamente mentre cercava di staccare ogni gamba dalla sua caviglia. Anelli erano impressi sulla sua pelle, macchie di rosso scuro lasciate dove il filo si conficcava nella sua pelle. Era come un braccialetto insensibile che gli avvolgeva la caviglia, un promemoria del modo in cui il mare ghiacciato gli puntava piccoli aghi intorno ai piedi finché non riusciva più a sentirli.

Lo stomaco di Harry ringhiò mentre si asciugava e si cambiava nei suoi vestiti. Gli skinny jeans neri gli soffocavano le cosce, il più sottile campo di calore separava la sua pelle rosea e il materiale dei jeans. La sua maglietta era logora ed era abbastanza sicuro che ci fosse un buco da qualche parte, ma corrispondeva ai suoi capelli selvaggi, quindi non vedeva il motivo del cambiamento. Infine, il suo aspetto era accettabile per essere visto nella civiltà normale, a parte la sua pelle consumata e gli occhi stanchi. Poteva quasi sentire la resistenza provocata dalle borse sotto gli occhi, quasi vedere con i vetri appannati attraverso i suoi occhi verdi esausti. Harry avrebbe scavato sotto il suo materasso per quel qualcosa che almeno avrebbe illuminato il suo aspetto, anche solo leggermente, ma con il suo compito di controllare una piccola bambina a cui teneva molto a cuore, Harry non avrebbe mai rischiato. Invece, accese solo una sigaretta, lasciandole il potere di annuvolare i suoi polmoni per un po’ di energia.

Decidendo di provare solo il vecchio metodo di schiaffeggiarsi le guance un paio di volte per dargli un po' di colore, Harry fece aumentò il suo passo mentre seguiva le proteste sempre più crescenti del suo stomaco. Guardò i ritardatari che partivano dalla spiaggia mentre si dirigeva verso Crusoe. Non erano rimaste molte persone, solo lo strano jogger o la coppia che passeggiava sulla sabbia, mano nella mano. Perché poi? Non era che la ragazza bionda fosse abbastanza delicata da essere spazzata via, o abbastanza giovane da non sapere che non avrebbe dovuto andare nel mare amaro a quell'ora della notte. Harry scosse discretamente la testa tra sé; non avrebbe mai capito.

Il piccolo edificio era illuminato ma a malapena occupato. L'insegna "aperto" è stata girata intorno al bancone e nessun cliente sparpagliato per tutto l'allestimento è visibile. Le sedie di plastica che erano sparse intorno ai tavoli fuori non si vedevano, apparentemente nascoste dietro il negozio. Harry si strofinò le mani in previsione della calda atmosfera che lo avrebbe sopraffatto una volta aperta la porta a vetri. Come previsto, l'aroma del caffè e dei dolci avvolse i suoi sensi, insieme a un calore confortante che non aveva sentito per niente quel giorno. Aveva avuto una giornata piena di lezioni per insegnare ai bambini a fare surf nel mare selvaggio. Era un compito duro cercare di controllare i terrori energetici mentre praticavano le tecniche sulla sabbia immobile, figuriamoci nel mare reale dove sarebbero potuti scivolare circa dieci volte di più. Harry aveva appena avuto il tempo per una pastiglia, tanto meno per riscaldarsi un po'. Certo, però, a Harry non importava più di tanto perché stava insegnando la cosa più sorprendente del mondo, nel suo posto preferito in assoluto. Niente potrebbe andare molto meglio di così.

Tornando al presente, Harry entrò senza grazia nel negozio (non era colpa sua se i suoi piedi erano un po' troppo lunghi per la magrezza delle sue gambe). Tuttavia, raccolse il suo fascino da terra e lo spazzò via, entrando nel negozio in modo più civile.

"Zio Harry!" Harry sentì. Un sorriso adornò istantaneamente le labbra di Harry mentre la giovane voce emetteva eccitata il suo nome. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Lou che puliva il bancone di fronte a lui, facendo muovere i fianchi da un lato all’altro insieme alla musica proveniente dalla radio. Sul fianco, bellissima e adorabile come sempre, c'era sua figlia Lux. Le sue treccine bionde sobbalzavano a ogni ondeggiamento dei fianchi di Lou ei suoi pochi denti erano scoperti con grande orgoglio mentre sorrideva felice.

"Lux!" Esclamò Harry con altrettanto entusiasmo. La ragazza si sporse immediatamente in avanti, allungando le sue piccole braccia lattiginose davanti a lei e stringendo le mani verso lo zio adottivo.

"Ehi, tesoro," Lou salutò, sorridendo gentilmente a Harry mentre passava accanto a sua figlia. "Hai avuto una buona giornata?"

“È andata bene. Avevo questa famiglia di ragazzini da insegnare nella mezza sessione, un suicidio per fargli mantenere la concentrazione. Sono proprio stanco."

"stanco, stanco, stanco” ripeté Lux allegramente mentre sobbalzava su e giù tra le braccia di Harry. Harry la fece sedere sul bordo del bancone, le gambe paffute che scalciavano mentre si sedeva contenta.

Harry si voltò e andò a prendere una sedia da un tavolo vicino. Mentre si muoveva, iniziò a parlare: "E tu come sei stata, belle- merda."

Proprio di fronte a lui, mentre si voltava, c'era Coffee Boy (Harry lo aveva chiamato così quando era tornato al suo furgone nelle prime ore del giorno successivo, sapendo solo fatti casuali sul ragazzo e non il suo nome. Harry non pensava che fosse adatto per il ragazzo, si adattava a qualcosa di molto più stravagante, ma era tutto ciò che il suo cervello stanco poteva creare quindi se lo fece adattare.), in tutta la sua gloria da Coffee Boy. I suoi occhi erano luminosi in modo sconcertante e lui era la definizione di sorridente. La sua bocca era tirata in un largo sorriso scintillante e non mostrava segni di stanchezza per un turno di dodici ore.

Ma Harry non era solo sbalordito dal suo aspetto estremamente ottimista, ma anche dal fatto che la presenza del ragazzo gli era completamente sfuggita di mente e tutti i suoi ricordi di Coffee Boy gli tornarono subito in mente. Era bombardato da occhi azzurri e pelle abbronzata, sorriso scintillante e curve. E, onestamente, se ti trovassi nella situazione di Harry, saresti piuttosto sopraffatto se fosse saltato nel tuo spazio vitale inaspettatamente.

Prima ancora che avesse il tempo di registrare il fatto che Harry aveva appena inavvertitamente colpito il ragazzo con una pesante sedia di legno, un'osservazione sfacciata balzò tra le sue labbra sottili: “Sono stato molto bene, grazie. E tu, Hitch? "

“Io- uhh-,” balbettò Harry, completamente perplesso da tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi dieci secondi. "Hitch?" è stata la prima cosa, oh così articolata e sofisticata, con cui è uscito.

"Sai, tipo, il film?" Harry lo fissò perplesso. "Will Smith? L'operatore regolare? Il tipo, estremamente bello, che dà consigli agli scapoli falliti? L'uomo che riesce a infilarsi praticamente nelle mutande di tutti tranne che in quelle di Eva Mendes? No?"

"Io non-,"

Coffee Boy si rivolse a Lux, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e sospirando drammaticamente: “Ragazzi di questi tempi, eh? Non sanno niente! "

E con un’arruffata ai capelli di Lux, se n'era andato. Harry sbatté le palpebre, stordito.

“Ha fatto solo-,” iniziò, guardando verso la porta della cucina in cui era entrato Coffee Boy.

“Vuoi il cinese stasera? Il solito?" Chiese Lou, apparentemente non turbata dallo scatto,

"Err, sì, certo..." borbottò Harry. Ancora un po' perplesso, appoggiò la sedia e vi si buttò sopra. Afferrò Lux dal bancone, stimolando uno squittio scherzoso dalla bambina, e lasciò che le sue gambe instabili si mettessero nel suo grembo. Si strinse saldamente alle sue mani paffute mentre lei iniziava a muovere i fianchi al ritmo della musica, ancora non del tutto lì.

Trascorse un breve lasso di tempo con Harry che intratteneva la piccola Lux mentre Lou puliva la facciata del negozio e gli altri lavoravano sul retro. Lui e Lou si scambiavano chiacchiere pigre, con un sacco di lamentele da parte di Lou sull'ultima avventura di Sam, Harry che annuiva come se avesse capito perfettamente cosa stava succedendo, e Lux che faceva il suo piccolo boogie su una musica che non capiva affatto. Proprio quando Lou finì di pulire le migliaia di impronte sui macchinari, Tom si trascinò fuori dalla zona della cucina, con Coffee Boy dietro di lui.

"Tutto ok amico?" Chiese Harry.

Tom annuì, sfilandosi il berretto e scuotendosi i capelli. "Sono solo stanco, mi ha svegliato all'alba," fece un gesto verso la bambina ignara in grembo a Harry. "Non le piace più neanche la fottuta Peppa Pig."

"Tom!" Lou lo rimproverò, frustando suo marito con lo strofinaccio in mano. Tom alzò le mani in alto in segno di resa, alzando gli occhi al cielo quando Lou lo guardò male.

"Mamma, Luxy ha fame", disse Lux, piegando le ginocchia e saltellando su e giù. Di fronte a Harry, che stava guardando Lux intensamente per assicurarsi che non cadesse, gli occhi di Lou si spalancarono per la realizzazione.

"Merda-,"

"Ah!" Tom lo interruppe, indicando Lou in modo accusatorio con un ghigno sfacciato sul viso.

"Zitto", ordinò Lou, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Tom. Harry udì vagamente una risatina soffocata, ma presto fu distratto dalle dita appiccicose di Lux che gli pungolavano il viso. “Mi sono dimenticata del cibo. Sarà pronto in, tipo, cinque minuti." Controllò l'orologio e sospirò profondamente. Con una mano si strofinò la fronte, guardando Tom: "Andiamo, puoi portarmi su così posso prenderlo."

Tom fece un verso di protesta mentre veniva trascinato fuori dal negozio controvoglia, facendo ridere adorabilmente Lux e facendo gonfiare il cuore di Harry a dismisura. Si era quasi dimenticato che c'era un'altra persona nella stanza finché non sentì il rumore di una sedia sul pavimento. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Coffee Boy che li guardava in modo strano. Lux decise che era stanca di stare in piedi e si rannicchiò sulle ginocchia di Harry. Il suo corpo morbido era flessibile tra le sue braccia, tutto caldo e pieno d'amore. Non poté fare a meno di lasciare che le sue dita accarezzassero affettuosamente i sottili capelli biondi che le erano caduti dalle trecce.

"Sei davvero bravo con lei", disse il ragazzo mentre si appoggiava allo schienale della sedia.

"Grazie," rispose Harry dolcemente, non concentrandosi su nient'altro che il piccolo corpo sulle sue ginocchia.

“Sei un parente o qualcosa del genere? Non ti assomiglia davvero, se devo essere sincero”, chiese senza riserve.

"Uh, no, sono qui da quando è nata lei, quindi siamo molto vicini." Harry guardò il ragazzo che li stava guardando con un piccolo sorriso. Le luci fluorescenti brillavano sui suoi capelli, illuminando le ciocche marroni fino a un ricco colore caramello. Si aprirono a ventaglio sulla sua fronte ma non erano abbastanza lunghe da solleticare le sue ciglia, che erano, in effetti, incredibilmente lunghe da quello che Harry riuscì a cogliere. Da tutti (e comunque, l'importo è in realtà solo due) degli incontri di Harry con Coffee Boy, non l'aveva mai visto così riservato. Non stava balbettando, né era il suo personaggio saltellante nel suo elemento. Sembrava calmo; tutto sembrava calmo.

Ma poi, ovviamente, ciò fu interrotto dall'urlo penetrante che uscì inaspettatamente dalla bocca di Lux. Nelle loro sedie, i due ragazzi sussultarono scioccati. Lux si alzò dalla sua posizione rilassata, aggrappandosi saldamente alle spalle di Harry. Le sue piccole unghie affondarono nella sua pelle attraverso la sua parte superiore, ma Harry non riuscì a pensare a quel leggero dolore del morso mentre lei continuava a gemere con i polmoni.

"Cosa... cosa c'è che non va?" Chiese Harry, guardandosi intorno confuso, dalla bambina urlante al negozio vuoto (e Coffee Boy, ovviamente). Lux continuava a urlare, lacrime e lacrime che le scorrevano lungo le guance rosee. I suoi occhi blu sfocati stavano fissando dietro di lui con la paura intrecciata attraverso di loro. “Lux. Lux. Luxy, ho bisogno che tu mi dica cosa c'è che non va, ok? Shh, va bene, stupenda, dimmi solo cosa c'è che non va. "

"r-r-r-ra-ragno," piagnucolò, puntando il dito paffuto contro il muro.

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo e resistette dal ridere ad alta voce per la situazione. Non voleva far piangere Lux ancora di più. “Aw, Luxy, non piangere, non ti farà niente. Me ne sbarazzerò per te, sì? "

"N-non ucciderlo!" balbettava tra i suoi piagnucolii. Harry le passò il pollice sulle morbide guance, raccogliendo le lacrime rotolanti sulla pelle ruvida. Il pensiero di Harry che uccideva il piccolo insetto fece piangere ancora di più la bambina, un pensiero un po' contraddittorio dato che la ragione per cui era in un tale stato era proprio a causa dell'animale.

"Beh, vado a metterlo fuori, sì?" Lux annuì tremante, i gemiti le sfuggirono dalle labbra. La sua mano era chiusa a pugno nella maglietta di Harry e cadde solo quando lui la allontanò delicatamente. Posò con cura il corpicino tremante sulla sedia e frugò dietro il bancone alla ricerca di un bicchiere e un pezzo di carta. Si avvicinò lentamente alla creatura diabolica e la catturò nel vetro trasparente. Ricordava il tempo in cui aveva paura dei ragni, piccoli individui orribili e malvagi che pensava fossero. Adesso non gli piacevano, esattamente, ma non aveva quella paura irrazionale che aveva quando era più giovane. Ricorda quando l'uomo della porta accanto, che indossava solo i pantaloni del pigiama, catturò l'enorme ragno nella vasca da bagno il giorno dopo che suo padre aveva impacchettato tutte le sue cose per fare un lungo viaggio da qualche parte (non sapeva dove, allora, ma la sua ingenuità lo indusse a non chiedere e fu solo fino a quando, anni dopo, non trovò una sua lettera indirizzata a sua madre che aveva scoperto che era andato a Sydney e non sarebbe mai tornato). Pensava di essere così forte e coraggioso per questo, un totale eroe. (Harry, ovviamente, perse quell'ammirazione nel momento in cui scoprì di essere in realtà un distruggi famiglie, vendicativo e manipolatore. Ma quella era un'altra storia.) Harry si chiese se Lux lo vedesse così. Lo sperava.

Dopo aver scartato la creatura fuori e aver schiacciato il piede su di essa per buona misura, mentre cercava di precipitarsi di nuovo nel negozio, Harry tornò con una scena inaspettata che si svolgeva di fronte a lui. Le luci arancioni sembravano mettere in luce una certa sedia traballante. Brillavano sulla scena insolita, come per evidenziare la stranezza che stava accadendo a Harry prima ancora che potesse ragionare con se stesso.

Lux, la bambina solitamente timida intorno a chiunque conosceva a malapena, era accoccolata con calma sul petto di Coffee Boy. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava con qualche balbetto qua e là, ma le sue lacrime avevano smesso di scorrerle lungo le guance alla velocità allarmante a cui erano prima. La sua pelle era macchiata di eruzioni cutanee rosse e le sue labbra erano gonfie, ma sembrava serena come sempre. La sua manina era avvolta intorno al collo di Coffee Boy e il suo viso era comodamente sepolto nella curva del suo collo. Per esperienza, Harry sapeva che probabilmente stava giocherellando con i capelli alla base del collo di Coffee Boy. Una mano più grande e abbronzata le stava massaggiando la schiena in modo confortante e le labbra borbottavano silenziose rassicurazioni nel suo orecchio. Entrambi sembravano incredibilmente a proprio agio l'uno con l'altro, accoccolati in una posizione così intima.

Harry era, beh, era piuttosto sbalordito. E confuso. E forse solo un po' geloso, ma ehi, nessuno aveva bisogno di saperlo.

Tornò al suo posto, con cautela, per non rompere la calma rasserenante che si era placata bene, e si sedette di fronte ai due. Lux lo guardò attraverso i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, interrogandolo in silenzio e aspettando con impazienza la risposta. Harry le disse che aveva lasciato uscire il ragno e che non sarebbe tornato mai più, tralasciando la parte in cui il suo piede schiacciò a morte il piccolo bastardo. Si rilassò visibilmente, modellandosi sul petto di Coffee Boy. Un filo sciolto pendeva dalla felpa con cappuccio del ragazzo, attirando la breve capacità di attenzione della bambina e facendola interessare completamente.

"Sono sorpreso che te lo lasci fare," disse Harry mentre Coffee Boy solleticava leggermente la bambina sotto il collo, causandole una risatina infantile e tranquilla.

Coffee Boy alzò lo sguardo, tutto ciglia e mascella. Un sorriso gli storse le labbra, un sorrisetto che avrebbe potuto essere interpretato se analizzato da vicino. Inclinò la testa di lato (adorabilmente, forse sensualmente,) e iniziò a parlare. Con ogni parola arrivava una svolta più stretta, un tono più corposo. I suoi occhi contraddicevano la sua bocca. Così ampio e innocente, azzurro e limpido. Non avevano nulla di simile alle connotazioni che le sue labbra stavano esercitando. Il suo volto era, fondamentalmente, una contraddizione personificata. Era affascinante, davvero affascinante.

"Suppongo di avere solo un tocco magico."

Harry deglutì a fatica e cercò di mantenere la sua espressione facciale il più inespressiva possibile, ma era abbastanza sicuro che i suoi occhi fossero raddoppiati fino a raggiungere le dimensioni di piattini e il nodo che sentiva alla gola sembrava una palla da tennis. La sua mente era offuscata, un vortice di pensieri che giravano a spirale senza alcuna intenzione di fermarsi. Riusciva a malapena ad afferrarne uno a cui aggrapparsi, solo intravedere parole come _mani_ e _dita_ e _sesso_.

Harry si schiarì la gola. L'atmosfera non era imbarazzante, ma c'era qualcosa in sottofondo che si sentiva denso intorno alle orecchie di Harry. Avrebbe replicato con una beffa smielata o un commento sarcastico, ma non sembrava giusto quando una bambina era rannicchiata sulle ginocchia del ricevente e l'intera scena di fronte a lui sembrava molto più innocente di quello che immaginava stesse accadendo nella mente dell'altro ragazzo, tanto da spronarlo a fare un simile commento. Sinceramente, Harry non poteva davvero capire cosa stesse succedendo nella mente di Coffee Boy. Di solito, Harry era quello con le battute veloci e le osservazioni subdole, ma sembrava che i ruoli si fossero invertiti all'improvviso e lui era rimasto quello che si aggrappava a qualsiasi filo di una rimonta. Ed era piuttosto imbarazzante, ad essere onesti.

"Tu- uhm, ti fermi per qualcosa da mangiare?" chiese. Cambio di argomento, piano brillante.

"Sì! Voglio dire, se per te va bene, ovviamente,” l'intero comportamento di Coffee Boy è cambiato da quel tipo di sfacciato a un tipo energico di sfacciato in una frazione di secondo. Si strinse nelle spalle felicemente e aveva un sorriso luminoso sul volto.

"Uh- sì, sì, per me va bene," e wow, Harry era davvero la voce dell'eloquenza.

"Grande! Amo il cinese. Potrei mangiarlo, tipo, ogni singolo giorno e non annoiarmi mai. È tipo la cosa migliore di sempre, non sto scherzando,” balbettò Coffee Boy, facendo scorrere le sue parole in un lungo tappeto di divagazioni. Harry annuì e guardò Lux rannicchiarsi più vicino al petto del ragazzo e usare la punta del suo mignolo per tracciare la linea affilata della mascella del ragazzo. I suoi occhi erano fissi sul minuscolo dito che delineava un'opera d'arte del genere. Scalpellato dagli dei, pensò Harry, ma poi si scottò per essere stato un tale idiota.

Non molto tempo dopo, Lou e Tom varcarono le porte. I sacchetti di carta marrone pieni di cibo unto schiaffeggiavano qualsiasi cosa sul loro cammino. L'odore fu immediatamente inebriante, facendo gemere rumorosamente Coffee Boy e leccarsi le labbra. Harry quasi iniziò a sbavare. Su cosa, beh, si può capire.

“Mamma, mamma, c'era un ragno! Ma zio Hawwy l'ha preso e l'ha messo fuori, quindi siamo tutti al sicuro ”, esclamò Lux seriamente.

Lou lanciò uno sguardo sfacciato a Harry, "Oh, quindi è questo ciò che la grande macchia nera-"

"Quindi!" Harry la interruppe ad alta voce, lanciando a Lou uno sguardo di avvertimento. Lei gli fa una linguaccia in risposta. "Mangiamo?"

Fu una volta che si furono infilati nel cibo incredibilmente ingrassante che Harry scoprì qualcosa che praticamente non cambiò nulla, e anche tutto. Coffee Boy non era più Coffee Boy.

No, Coffee Boy ora era conosciuto come Louis.

Louis.

È stato perfetto. È stato dannatamente perfetto. Era così Coff-Louis. Gli calzava come i suoi jeans attillati curvi intorno alle cosce forti. Ovviamente gli stava bene, perché era il suo nome, ma Harry non ci avrebbe mai pensato. Ma poi di nuovo, a pensarci ora, non avrebbe mai pensato a nient'altro. Harry non poteva davvero spiegare perché fosse così appropriato; era semplicemente così. In qualche modo, sembrava far salire di un bel po' il suo sexymetro. Tutto a causa di un nome. Harry si domandò quanto sarebbe alta la tacca se avesse visto il suo corpo nu-

Ma Harry mantenne un freno a qualsiasi pensiero vagante e si immerse nell'energico chiacchiericcio che riempiva la stanza. Louis sembrava essere piuttosto il chiacchierone, riempiendo costantemente il silenzio con, ad essere onesti, cazzate. Tuttavia, non era particolarmente fastidioso, solo lievemente. Harry voleva solo un po' di silenzio per ordinare i suoi pensieri in modo un po' più organizzato, ma sembrava che Louis fosse intento a confondere ancora di più la sua mente.

Louis ha davvero esagerato quando hanno passato le costine. Ora, Harry, era abbastanza bravo a nascondere le sue emozioni. O, almeno, sperava. Era in grado di indossare una maschera relativamente vuota quando i suoi pensieri andavano in una direzione diversa da quella che avrebbe voluto. Così ha tirato fuori la maschera quando Louis ha deciso di tornare a quel personaggio esasperatamente filtrante.

Ok, forse Harry era solo sessualmente frustrato o qualcosa del genere perché il modo in cui Louis si stava succhiando le dita dopo aver raccolto le costine lo stava facendo impazzire. Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare a quelle dita che venivano infilate per spingere dentro di lui, per essere spinte dentro e fuori e arricciarsi dentro di lui in modo attraente. O forse per essere avvolte intorno al suo cazzo, stretto e caldo e pompando furiosamente veloce. Onestamente, c'erano molte cose che Harry voleva fare con quelle dita in quel momento, e nessuna di loro era esattamente molto casta.

Era solo che... Harry non era stato scopato da un po' e Louis, beh, Louis era fottutamente stupendo. Harry era eccitato e Louis stava facendo - involontariamente - cose sessuali con le sue mani; nessuno poteva biasimarlo, davvero. E non era che Harry avesse intenzione di agire, quindi i suoi pensieri non fecero del male a nessuno.

Subito dopo l' "incidente delle costine", il gruppo si era sciolto con addii e arrivederci. Harry fu sorpreso di quanto bene il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri si adattasse alla piccola famiglia che avevano, ma spinse da parte quel pensiero non appena crollò a letto. Caspar si arrampicò sui lunghi arti di Harry e si raggomitolò contro il suo fianco. Il suo corpo era morbido e caldo e spostò i pensieri di Harry da Louis a qualsiasi cosa non fosse correlata a Louis. Prima o poi Caspar si sarebbe arrampicato e avrebbe fatto un letto tra i suoi cuscini sparsi, ma Harry si accontentò di avere una pallina di peluria con cui coccolarsi per un po' di tempo. Gli era bastato per cadere in un sonno profondo, quindi era tutto ciò che Harry aveva chiesto.

E se Harry si svegliò nel cuore della notte con un'erezione furiosa pensando alle dita di Louis, beh, nessuno doveva saperlo.

\- | -

Harry bilanciava attentamente il suo peso mentre premeva sul retro della tavola. Guida la tavola con cura minuziosa, volendo prendere l'onda migliore che ci sarebbe stata quel giorno. Il vento non combatteva contro se stesso, quindi le onde erano un po' piatte, qualcosa che Harry non apprezzava. Aveva provato a prendere alcune delle onde precedenti, ma la maggior parte si è rotta troppo presto e non gli ha dato nulla su cui lavorare. Ovviamente, avendo surfato per anni e anni, Harry era abituato a giorni in cui aveva poco surf con cui lavorare, ma ciò non riduceva la frustrazione che portavano. Era alla disperata ricerca di un mare selvaggio, uno che trasportasse la sua tavola con dita goffe e una mente depistata.

Alla perfetta maniera di Nick Grimshaw, tuttavia, il ragazzo nervoso è stato in grado di cavalcare perfettamente le piccole onde. Harry probabilmente avrebbe dovuto detestare il coraggio dell'uomo per essere così bravo nel passatempo preferito di Harry, ma non avrebbe mai potuto odiare qualcuno come Nick. Nick era ... beh, era Nick. Comunque, agli occhi di Harry non c'era davvero una parola che lo definisse. La maggior parte probabilmente direbbe presuntuoso, arrogante, sarcastico, lunatico, sfacciato, da puttana ecc. Non Harry, però. Dopotutto, l'uomo gli ha dato un lavoro e in pratica ha ricominciato la sua vita, insieme a Lou, quindi, davvero, non aveva il diritto di lamentarsi.

A differenza di come nei film, con le infinite distese di sabbia bianca e l'acqua cristallina, la coppia non interagisce davvero durante il surf. Entrambi hanno convenuto che si trattava di uno sport più solitario che sociale e non sentivano il bisogno di scherzare. Ciò non significava che non si divertissero, perché ovviamente lo facevano; stavano facendo la cosa che amavano di più. Ci furono alcuni schizzi e schiacciate di testa, ma era il momento per entrambi di sfruttare al meglio la tranquilla attività e la perfezione travolgente delle onde.

All'improvviso, il piede di Harry scivolò e tutto il suo corpo cadde nell'acqua gelida. La maggior parte del suo corpo era coperta dalla muta aderente, ma la sua testa non era preparata a un cambiamento di temperatura così drammatico. L'acqua gelida stordì la sua mente lucida in uno stato di intorpidimento, non lasciando entrare o uscire nulla. L'immediato cambiamento di densità provocò una fitta di dolore dalla base del collo alla sommità del cranio. D'istinto, i suoi occhi erano stretti e il suo respiro si era interrotto. La mancanza di sensazioni era quasi confortante per Harry, la sensazione di bruciore era qualcosa di più di un semplice dolore piacevole.

Cercò di rimanere sotto la superficie fin quando i suoi polmoni non iniziarono a bruciare e i suoi sentimenti iniziarono a colare di nuovo nel suo corpo. Il modo in cui il suo corpo voleva salire fino in cima, ma Harry poteva trattenersi e andare contro i suoi desideri, era in qualche modo elettrizzante. Ma non aveva molto controllo, e quella era la cosa buona. Poteva controllare quando se ne andava, ma non quello che sentiva. Qualcosa che non poteva sperimentare spesso. Qualcosa che voleva sperimentare molto di più. Amava la mancanza di controllo che poteva avere sul suo corpo. Amava il modo in cui agiva d'istinto e gli faceva sentire qualunque cosa avesse bisogno, qualunque cosa volesse. C'erano flussi di sangue e flussi di adrenalina. C'era un intorpidimento che faceva male e non poteva essere curato, che non voleva essere curato. È liberatorio. Internamente, il suo corpo stava andando in tilt, ed Harry amava questa sensazione.

Emerse dall'acqua, schizzando ovunque mentre entrava nel mondo ancora una volta. I suoi capelli erano appiccicati al viso, incollati alla sua pelle a disagio. Ci fu un'ustione istantanea quando la brezza gli morse la pelle, la sua pelle insensibile. Il suo viso era probabilmente di una poco attraente sfumatura di rosa, ma l'ansa del suo petto e il battito duro del suo cuore lo compensavano.

"Devi davvero smetterla di farlo, H, per quanto ne sapevo stavi maledettamente affogando laggiù," sentì Harry.

Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre per cercare di dissipare la sua visione offuscata, non volendo asciugarsi gli occhi con mani piene di sale, per guardare Nick. L'aveva fatto un bel po’ di volte quando era vicino a Nick, e il primo non era andato troppo bene. Ora Nick era abituato e, probabilmente, non era sicuro, ma Harry ne aveva bisogno e Nick lo capiva. Invece di rispondere correttamente, Harry mostrò semplicemente quel suo sorriso affascinante e sfacciato, quello che ha sciolto Nick proprio all'inizio della loro amicizia.

Sentì vagamente un'enunciazione di "sei un tale fottuto idiota", ma scelse di non registrarlo. Invece, rigirò la sua tavola e si avviò per prendere l'onda emergente. La cosa divertente era che ogni volta che Harry cadeva o perdeva l'onda, la sua sicurezza non veniva mai messa al tappeto. Sapeva di essere bravo nel surf, davvero fottutamente bravo, quindi non ha mai lasciato che i piccoli aspetti negativi superassero il positivo principale. Tutta la sua vita è stata così, praticamente sempre mettendo da parte le cose cattive per le cose buone. (Harry vorrebbe affermare che questo era il motivo per cui non aveva esattamente delle relazioni, perché, perché includere tutte le cose cattive quando puoi avere le cose belle altrettanto facilmente?)

Così Harry continuò a fare surf finché il dolore alla schiena non divenne un po' troppo doloroso e le piante dei suoi piedi si sentirono rosse e arrossate. Il crepuscolo stava calando sulla spiaggia, un bagliore arancione dipingeva il cielo con le sue setole morbide. C'erano linee rosa, rosse, blu e grigie graffiate tra il riflesso del sole al tramonto. Se Harry potesse dipingere, dipingerebbe sicuramente la scena ora. Forse includerebbe un surfista solitario che sembra sospettosamente simile all'uomo accanto a lui, la tavola che sfiora l'onda con eleganza. Sarebbe morbido e bello. Harry lo farebbe tesoro di tutto il suo cuore.

Nick e lui uscirono arrancando dall'acqua, strappando il cinturino in velcro non appena raggiunsero il poco profondo movimento delle onde. Accanto a loro c'era un branco di adolescenti ubriachi e turbolenti. Alcuni stavano prendendo a calci una palla, altri sdraiati e un paio chiacchieravano. Mentre i due passavano, alcuni del gruppo applaudirono sfacciatamente. Nick girò loro il dito medio, un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Harry rise e scosse la testa. Era abbastanza sicuro che l'allegria fosse per le gambe lunghe un miglio che Nick aveva, ma ha preso una parte del chiassoso complimento solo per buona misura. Probabilmente sarebbe potuto andare e unirsi al gruppo, magari accettare un'offerta o due per una rapida sveltina dietro le rocce. Ma sotto la muta era sudicio e tutto ciò che voleva era passare la notte nel suo furgone con un pacchetto di pastiglie e una confezione da sei di birra. Wow, che vita per un ragazzo di ventun anni eh?

Ci volle un po' prima che i due lavassero le tavole dal suo furgone e si togliessero le mute aderenti, ma alla fine si sistemarono nell'intimità del furgone di Harry. Caspar era raggomitolato sul sedile anteriore del camper, totalmente e completamente esausto per il tempo trascorso in spiaggia quella mattina presto. Harry ha appena messo il suo cibo per cani - cibo biologico per cani proveniente dal mercato domenicale, per essere corretti - davanti alla sua testa addormentata e lasciandogli fare le sue cose. Era un po' simile a Harry in quel senso: un essere solitario che non ha bisogno di conoscere nient'altro che una vita pigra. Nessuno dei due dipendeva da qualcun altro oltre all'altro, e nessuno dei due intendeva cambiarlo presto.

Harry e Nick oziavano sul letto, le lunghe gambe aggrovigliate nel mezzo come i rampicanti in una giungla. Non combaciavano, erano più di un bordo frastagliato abbinato a una curva arrotondata. Harry era foglie estive che si seccano; Nick era rami spogli. Harry era la protuberanza della sua spina dorsale; Nick era la pelle secca intorno al gomito. Harry era la rugiada del mattino; Nick era la brezza irta della notte fredda. Harry erano le stelle e Nick era il cielo. (E Louis era tutto quello che c'era nel mezzo. Louis era il fiore primaverile che sboccia. Louis era la pelle morbida tra l'indice e il pollice. Louis era il sole al suo massimo durante il giorno. Louis era l'intera galassia che teneva tutto insieme. Non che Harry ci stava pensando, per niente. Onestamente, non lo era.)

Ma passavano ancora del tempo insieme, nonostante tutto. pacchetti di sigarette schiacciati giacevano a casaccio sul materasso e lattine di birra a buon mercato aperte in equilibrio precario sul bordo. Tornadi di fumo uscirono dalle loro labbra, fondendosi insieme nel mezzo in un pasticcio di grigio. L'aria era soffocante e si raccoglieva dietro gli occhi di Harry. Una canzone indie senza nome scoppiettava nella preziosa radio di Harry, una di Roberts Burgundy a cui tutti avevano contribuito per il suo diciannovesimo compleanno. Nessuno dei due parlava molto, un commento passeggero che non prendeva mai il volo nell'aria ammuffita.

Fu solo fino a quando un certo argomento non passò attraverso le labbra sottili di Nick che Harry prese molta attenzione. Non era intenzionale, l'attenzione di Harry, e affermò che era perché aveva appena bevuto un lungo sorso di alcol, un po' rancido, e finita la sua sigaretta, quindi la sua attenzione non era né qui né là.

"Quel ragazzo, Lewis, è astuto," disse Nick con gli occhi spessi e incappucciati, guardando verso Harry.

“È Louis," lo corresse Harry. "Ma, sì, sembra a posto", alzò le spalle, solo in parte fingendo nonchalance.

"Ha un bel viso", dichiarò Nick, toccando la cenere dall'estremità della sua sigaretta. Le sue sopracciglia erano sollevate in modo suggestivo e in qualche modo malizioso.

"Non posso dire di averlo notato", rispose e poi prese un grande sorso dalla lattina. Non aveva il coraggio di guardare l'uomo più anziano. Gli occhi erano il buco della serratura del mondo di qualcuno. Le bugie erano la chiave che li sbloccava.

La bocca di Nick rimase spalancata, la mascella forte che cadeva come se le sue corde fossero cadute improvvisamente. “Cosa vuoi dire che non hai notato? Non hai _visto_ quel culo?"

"Pensavo stessi parlando della sua faccia?"

"Faccia, culo, stessa differenza."

"Come?!" Chiese Harry per l'assurdità che Nick aveva appena detto.

"Beh, tutto quello che m’interessa è che il mio cazzo sia in uno dei due, quindi," disse l'uomo burbero, ammiccando lascivamente con un sorrisetto che allargava le sue labbra.

"Sei osceno," dichiarò Harry. Lanciò la sua lattina finita in testa a Nick e la guardò cadere rumorosamente dalla finestra dietro di lui. Evidentemente, l'obiettivo non era il suo punto forte. 

“Quindi, pensi che posso entrare lì? Quali sono le mie possibilità su una scala da uno a dieci? " Nick si girò sullo stomaco e appoggiò il mento sulle mani. I suoi piedi fecero cadere qualcosa dal tavolo dietro di lui, ma non fece nemmeno una piega. Stronzo.

Senza esitazione, Harry rispose: "Negativo cinque virgola cinque".

Nick sparò a Harry uno di _quegli_ occhi accigliati e prese un'altra sigaretta. Mise la linguetta tra le labbra e la accese abilmente, facendo un profondo tiro subito dopo. "Stai solo mentendo perché vuoi metterti anche tu nei suoi pantaloni."

I lineamenti di Harry si sistemarono in un'espressione indignata: “ _No,_ sto solo dicendo che non hai nessuna fottuta possibilità con lui perché sei- beh, sei _tu._ "

"Che cosa dovrebbe significare?!" Nick ha chiesto in leggera offesa.

"Significa che sei il suo opposto in, tipo, ogni singolo modo."

"Io non vedo niente del genere."

“Amico, anche solo guardando voi due è fottutamente ovvio. Prima di tutto, sei tipo, massiccio e lui è piuttosto basso. Sei tutto rozzo e un fottuto _hipster,_ lui è armonioso e più _pop_ di ogni altra cosa. È una persona generalmente felice e tu sei solo un vecchio bastardo scontroso per la maggior parte del tempo. Quindi no, non c'è nessuna dannata possibilità che tu ti metta nei suoi pantaloni.”

"Questo non ha alcun ruolo nel fatto che io ho un grosso cazzo e lui ha un culo fantastico, e che i due si divertirebbero insieme."

"Questa è una stronzata totale e lo sai."

"Il mio cazzo _è_ grosso!"

"Il mio è più grande!"

"No non lo è! Sembra solo più grande perché sei più basso di me! "

"Questa è la fottutissima bugia più grande di sempre, Grimshaw."

"Sei solo geloso della mia infinita spavalderia, Harold."

"Vaffanculo."

E quella fu la fine.

\- | -

Fiamme arancioni danzavano insieme, le gambe leccavano i corpi e le mani si dissolvevano l'una nell'altra. È cambiato da arancione a giallo a ruggine a bianco in tutto il corpo. Il fuoco sputò scintille affilate nei dintorni. Era delicato ma feroce. La testa che s’irradiava dal fascio di fiamme a volte era travolgente, dando la falsa illusione che non fosse affatto pericolosa. La melodia casuale del suo crepitio era calda e confortante nelle orecchie di Harry. Il fuoco era suo amico, dedusse, mentre ne rimaneva estasiato.

Potrebbe non essere stato ovvio nello stile di vita quotidiano di Harry, ma Harry aveva parecchi amici. Durante la settimana, non ha mai avuto il tempo o l'energia per investire un po' di "buon tempo" con nessuno se non i pochi che vivevano intorno alla spiaggia. Quelli che erano raccolti intorno al fuoco con lui erano i suoi amici più cari. Questo non vuol dire che Lou, Tom e Lux, e Nick e Caroline (era proprietaria del negozio di surf con Nick, ma era stata via alle Hawaii per controllare il carnevale del surf. Era come una sorella maggiore per Harry, tranne che per quella volta che, fuori di testa, sono finiti nel retro del suo furgone per una sveltina, ma questo non viene più menzionato.) non gli erano vicini, perché lo erano, ma semplicemente non erano sempre alla stessa lunghezza d'onda come lui.

Accanto a Harry c'era Liam. O più zayneliam, visto che Zayn si era sdraiato sulle ginocchia di Liam e al momento erano attaccati da un lucchetto fatto di bocche piuttosto appassionato. In realtà Liam era amico di Harry solo come sottoprodotto di Zayn, ma questo non significava che fosse meno apprezzato. Con Zayn, è arrivato Liam. Con Liam, è arrivato Zayn. Era proprio così. Harry aveva sempre avuto un debole per Liam; sembrava tirare fuori solo il meglio di Zayn. Harry non conosceva Zayn da molto prima che lui e Liam si mettessero insieme, ma Liam aveva cambiato molto l'altro ragazzo, in meglio, naturalmente. Era così gentile e calmante e aveva quella _sensazione_ su di lui che ti faceva venire voglia di avvolgerlo in una coperta e servirgli cioccolata calda tutto il giorno.

Zayn è stato il primo amico principale che Harry ha fatto quando si è trasferito sulla costa. All'inizio, Harry fu un po' colpito dal suo atteggiamento, o almeno da quello esteriore. In qualche modo, avevano trovato una connessione e, come si suol dire, il resto è storia. Harry amava Zayn; era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Era rilassato, eccentrico, sarcastico e un po' lunatico. Ma in qualche modo, era ancora estremamente premuroso e amorevole. Non gliene frega niente quando Harry lo prende in giro o è in ritardo di un'ora per il loro appuntamento al pub; lui prende tutto quanto nel suo cammino. Harry invidiava e allo stesso tempo ammirava la prospettiva di Zayn sulla vita. Era facile farsi prendere e impossibile uscirne. Per fortuna, Harry non voleva ancora scappare da quel mondo.

I due si erano recentemente spostati più vicino alla città in modo che Liam potesse ottenere un lavoro più pagato e Zayn potesse espandere il suo negozio di skateboard. Non è mai stato confermato, ma si diceva che il padre di Zayn fosse estremamente ricco prima di morire e che Zayn avesse ereditato la maggior parte dei suoi soldi. Questo, quindi, rendeva molto più comprensibile la facilità con cui Zayn era in grado di sostenere i suoi affari, per il momento relativamente infruttuosi. Offriva sempre furbescamente a Harry l'importo per riparare la sua tavola danneggiata o l'equivalente di dieci cubetti di cera di cartone in contanti, ma Harry rifiutava sempre. Indipendentemente da quanti soldi Zayn aveva ereditato, non avrebbe preso nulla di tutto ciò. È sempre dipeso da se stesso e avrebbe continuato a farlo.

Di solito, Niall avrebbe gironzolato sulla sabbia vicino al fuoco. Il ragazzo irlandese, tuttavia, aveva lo stesso senso del tempo quanto l'energia che Caspar aveva: da poco a niente. Per qualche ragione, a nessuno importava che il ragazzo fosse sempre in ritardo. Era solo la sua "cosa". La sua personalità compensava. Ogni volta che varcava le porte, metaforiche, riempiva praticamente la stanza. Era sempre brillante e frizzante e quasi mai turbato. Questo, ovviamente, aveva il suo svantaggio perché non avrebbe mai potuto essere veramente serio. Harry si chiedeva sempre cosa succedeva nel cervello di Niall; pensava che lassù fosse un completo disastro, se i suoi pensieri parlati casualmente avevano qualcosa a che fare con questo. Ha chiesto una volta, ma tutto ciò che ha ottenuto in risposta è stato "tette e merda". Ma come è stato detto prima, era _Niall_ quindi a nessuno fregava un cazzo.

Ogni venerdì sera, i quattro si riunivano intorno a un falò improvvisato sulla spiaggia. Era una specie di tradizione. A volte altre persone si univano; a volte erano solo loro. Ad ogni modo, era un momento in cui tutti potevano perdere le loro inibizioni e ubriacarsi e sballarsi.

Dopo aver guardato la coppia che si bacia accanto a lui, Harry decise di andare a trovare la sua anima gemella. Non volendo rompere - aspetta, Zayn si stava _davvero sfregando_ su Liam? - qualunque cosa stesse succedendo tra loro, Harry iniziò a vagare fino al bordo dell'acqua. Si tolse le scarpe e le calze e le allineò ordinatamente appena fuori dalla portata dell'acqua. Guardando in lontananza, tutto ciò che poteva vedere erano sfumature di nero e blu scuro e spruzzi d'argento. La luna illuminava alcune delle onde che s’infrangevano e si rifletteva meravigliosamente nel mare immobile. L'orizzonte svanì in un'oscurità senza fine in cui Harry fu quasi tentato di imbattersi. L'acqua gelida gli s’insinuò fino alle dita dei piedi e le immerse provocatoriamente. Harry sorrise alla sua personalità. Era sfacciato, quel mare.

Ha trascorso un po' di tempo in bilico sull'oceano, senza fare molto. Gli piaceva il silenzio e l'oscurità che lo circondavano, l'immobilità in cui era stata bagnata la spiaggia. Alcuni avrebbero detto che era divertente che avesse scelto di trascorrere del tempo da solo quando era in compagnia di altri, che era scortese e poco apprezzabile. Ma avere le due persone con lui in uno stato che non era proprio adatto a chiacchiere impoverì tutti quegli argomenti, perché non era come se lui fosse lì, comunque, per quanto li riguardava. A Harry non importava, però, perché Zayn e Liam erano felici e questo era tutto ciò che contava per lui. A volte, sì, diventava un po' troppo e doveva lanciare qualcosa contro di loro; non poteva sempre essere d'accordo con una relazione d'amore che gli veniva sfregata in faccia involontariamente. Harry voleva quello che avevano? Non ne aveva la più pallida idea.

Quando le dita dei piedi iniziarono a formicolare, più per il troppo dolore che per il piacere, afferrò le scarpe e le calze e si trascinò di nuovo al fuoco. Dopo essersi avvicinato al raduno, Harry vide una figura in più seduta dove era seduto. Era appena entrato in una sorta di distorsione temporale ed era tornato nel suo mondo, che continuava normalmente, come un fantasma?

Fortunatamente, - o sfortunatamente, perché Harry pensava che sarebbe stato davvero fottutamente figo - si è scoperto che la figura non era un altro lui, era Louis. E beh, questo cambiò molto l'umore di Harry.

Ci fu una scarica di adrenalina nella ciotola della sua mente. Un pizzico di ansia è stato fatto gocciolare per buona misura. Una spruzzata di eccitazione fu introdotta senza troppa considerazione. Una dose di curiosità è stata infilata sotto un cucchiaio di confusione. Erano tutti mescolati insieme da un bastoncino di vivacità ed energia improvvisa. Una spirale nello stomaco è stata stimolata dalla combinazione, così come un sorriso troppo impaziente sulle sue labbra.

"Ehi, Harry, guarda chi si è presentato!" Zayn chiamò, ovviamente avendo perso l'attrazione per le labbra di Liam per qualche minuto.

Louis salutò Harry, sorridendo con quel bel sorriso; tutti i denti luccicanti al chiaro di luna. "Ehi, Hitch."

E poi fece l'occhiolino. _Ammiccò._ Fece l’ _occhiolino_ a Harry.

Harry balbettò un po' e sentì la sua faccia riscaldarsi notevolmente. Per fortuna, era abbastanza sicuro di essere in ombra e che il rossore sarebbe stato molto difficile da distinguere, quindi, un momento imbarazzante è stato evitato.

"Continui con la faccenda di Hitch, vero?" chiese casualmente, sedendosi accanto al ragazzo; non troppo vicino però.

"Sì!" Esclamò Louis con gioia, come se fosse incredibilmente orgoglioso di se stesso. Harry non poté fare a meno di sorridere del suo entusiasmo, dei suoi denti e di tutto.

"Lou ci ha portato del buon vino snob, H. Ha detto che l'ha preso da quel mercato in città. Sai, quello di sexy Aiden?" Disse Niall, facendo rotolare una bottiglia scura di vino attraverso i dossi nella sabbia in direzione di Harry. Lo raccolse e ne ammirò la qualità. Rosso: il suo preferito. 

"Grazie amico; sembra fantastico, ”disse sinceramente, continuando a guardare la bottiglia fresca che stava girando tra le mani.

"Sì," disse Louis dolcemente. "Sì, lo sembra."

Harry guardò Louis e lo vide fissarlo dritto negli occhi. I suoi occhi scintillavano alla luce della luna, per quanto sdolcinato potesse sembrare. Harry non era sicuro se lo stesse immaginando o no, ma era abbastanza sicuro che le stelle si riflettessero nelle pozze cerulee. Era come se stesse guardando dritto nella scena di mezzanotte in cui era stato immerso in precedenza. Affascinante, assolutamente affascinante.

All'improvviso, però, (Harry si rifiutò di chiamarlo un 'momento' perché non lo era.) l'aria gentile intorno a loro fu incrinata dall'annuncio, oh così formale, di Niall.

"Ubriachiamoci a merda, eccentrici bastardi."

E così quello è ciò che hanno fatto.

Harry aiutò Louis a scavare un buco per seppellire il suo vino elegante insieme alla bottiglia di vodka economica di Zayn. La sua mente non andava assolutamente in una leggera frenesia ogni volta che le loro mani ricoperte di sabbia si sfioravano l'una contro l'altra. No. Affatto. Le chiacchiere erano lanciate tra le bocche incautamente, risate schiamazzanti che schizzavano nell'aria di mare. Lo scricchiolio dei coperchi delle lattine ruppe i piccoli silenzi, insieme alle spesse sorsate mentre il liquido ambrato gli scorreva giù per la gola. Il vino e la vodka si stavano raffreddando nella sabbia leggermente umida e non dovevano essere aperti fino a molto tempo dopo, aveva deciso Louis.

È stato bello. Incredibilmente bello. Harry è stato in grado di essere informato sulle vite degli altri ragazzi e conoscere la nuova stella nella sua galassia solo un po' meglio. Naturalmente, non era la più personale delle conversazioni, per lo più discorsi oziosi, ma era qualcosa e Harry dalla testa confusa lo afferrò con due mani. Inaspettatamente, i cinque andarono molto d'accordo. Louis sembrava scivolare direttamente nella posizione che era stata libera fino al suo arrivo. Poteva rispondere in modo sfacciato all'umorismo sarcastico di Zayn. Poteva dire una battuta che avrebbe fatto sputare disgustosamente il suo drink a Niall, accendendo esageratamente il fuoco durante la sua esibizione. Poteva far arrossire Liam a non finire facendo un'osservazione grossolana mentre Zayn spargeva pesanti baci sul collo di Liam. E con Harry, Louis poteva accendere qualcosa dentro di lui che non aveva sentito prima.

L'alcol era caldo nei loro petti e nell'aria notturna erano dipinti dei riccioli di fumo. La pelle esposta era morsa dalla brezza fredda, ma la bruciatura della birra che scorreva nelle loro vene era sufficiente per mantenere il loro umore innalzato a un livello raggiungibile solo con la situazione a portata di mano.

“Oi, Niall, hai dell'erba? Quella piccola merda laggiù ha dimenticato la sua e non arriverà mai al suo furgone se continua a bere in quel modo ”, disse Zayn, uno spessore che si assesta dietro le sue parole. Mentre faceva un gesto verso Harry, il ragazzo dai capelli ricci emise un suono offensivo. Ironia della sorte, aveva appena aperto un'altra birra e ne ha bevuto un lungo sorso a dispetto di Zayn.

"Certo che sì, chi cazzo credi che io sia?" Niall rispose, come se fosse la risposta più ovvia nella storia del mondo. Ad essere onesti, probabilmente lo era, ma comunque.

Si sdraiò e sollevò i fianchi. Si dimenò un po' mentre infilava la mano in tasca e alla fine tirò fuori una piccola scatola. La sollevò trionfante, i denti storti che scintillavano attraverso il suo sorriso orgoglioso.

"Quanta ne hai?" Chiese Liam, gettando indietro la testa per dare un'occhiata al corpo di Zayn verso Niall.

"Per circa tre canne, direi, ma voglio tenerne un po' per quando vedrò Pazza Amy domani."

"Hai ancora qualcosa con lei, tipo?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì, non la vedo da un po', però, ha viaggiato per la Francia o roba del genere", rispose Niall, scrollando le spalle mentre arrotolava con cura la canna.

"Perché la chiami Pazza Amy?" Chiese Louis.

"Perché lei è fottutamente pazza a letto," disse Niall, un sorriso che emanava dal suo viso orgoglioso. Premette la canna tra le labbra e ne accese l'estremità. Tutti videro la fiamma ruggire prima di assestarsi in una bruciatura sfrigolante. Niall prese per primo un tiro, poi si risistemò sulle sue mani. Fumò lentamente, tossendo un po', tutti gli occhi puntati sul fumo che si arricciava. Sospirò, soddisfatto.

Una certa calma letargica si stabilì nel gruppo mentre la canna veniva passata dopo che Niall aveva preso un altro tiro. Stretto tra due dita, Harry inspirò. Si godette il modo in cui il fumo gli scorreva in gola e nei polmoni. Il soffocamento che ne seguì una volta che l'ebbe tenuto nei polmoni gli fece battere il cuore più velocemente, il brivido di esso che scorreva attraverso di lui. I suoi occhi erano già un po' appannati a causa dell'alcool e ancora più calore gli colò nei polmoni. La sensazione cullò le sue ossa con tanta grazia e cura. Uno spessore rivestì la sua mente e le sue membra iniziarono a sciogliersi attorno ai bordi; come una barretta di cioccolato che si ammorbidisce, pensò, o il burro che sfrigola in un pasticcio cremoso in una padella. Lo prese di nuovo, la sensazione che si ripeteva di nuovo. Paradiso.

Ma poi gli fu allontanata con delicati polpastrelli. E l'estremità che prima si trovava tra i morbidi cuscinetti delle labbra di Harry era poi seduta teneramente tra le labbra di Louis. Harry lo guardò prenderne una lunga boccata, respirare un po' d'aria e trattenerla. Rendeva persino elegante lo sputo; Harry era perplesso. Voleva che ripetesse il processo, ipnotizzato. Si accorse a malapena quando Louis porse lo spinello alla coppia sdraiata.

Louis sbuffò rumorosamente mentre Zayn faceva un profondo tiro e poi premeva le sue labbra su quelle di Liam, respirando il fumo nella bocca del suo ragazzo. La transazione si trasformò presto in un bacio appassionato, che fece scoppiare Niall in uno scoppio di risate ingiustificate. Louis ridacchiò e prese la bottiglia di vino di vetro freddo dal frigorifero improvvisato. Harry lo fissò mentre apriva il berretto, i bicipiti sporgenti sotto la parte superiore aderente che indossava. Per essere stato in riva al mare di notte, il ragazzo non era esattamente vestito nel modo più adatto. Ma Harry era ben lontano dal lamentarsi perché... _quella era una vena tesa?_

Il surfista viene strappato dal suo stordimento da un tappo di bottiglia freddo e scivoloso premuto contro le sue labbra. I suoi occhi scattarono per vedere Louis inginocchiato accanto a lui, il corpo quasi sospeso sopra di lui. Cosa sarebbe successo se Harry avesse colpito il braccio sinistro di Louis, per puro caso, facendolo distendere...

I suoi occhi, cazzo, gli occhi di Louis. Erano così ampi e luminosi, come la luna sul mare. Le sue pupille erano vaste, enormi pozze di mezzanotte. Harry riusciva a malapena a capire come riflettessero le stelle e la luna nelle loro scintillanti profondità. Era affascinato dalla loro assoluta perfezione. Erano addirittura reali? O erano un dipinto ad olio? O addirittura marmi? Harry voleva nominare l'ombra di blu che erano, ma la sua mente confusa non poteva mettere insieme le sillabe, per non parlare di parole adatte. Invece, decise che li avrebbe chiamati-

"Coffee Blue," mormorò, il labbro inferiore che s’impigliava nel vetro e lo trascinava lentamente finché non tornò a posto. Il blu è stato trascinato sul chiaro rosato. Gli occhi erano puntati su di esso come se contenesse un ipnotizzatore nascosto.

"Coffee Blue?" Ripeté Louis, alzando le sopracciglia.

"Sì," Harry sospirò con un sorriso. "Sì, Coffee Blue."

Louis si limitò a ridacchiare leggermente e abbinare la testa rotonda della bottiglia con le labbra di Harry. Lo inclinò, facendo scorrere il liquido sulle labbra di Harry finché non le aprì. La bevanda forte gli annegò la lingua nella lava ardente, e poi gli scese in gola. Harry voleva che Louis si fermasse, ma continuava a versargli il vino in bocca. L'ustione non proveniva solo dal forte alcol, ma anche dal controllo totale che Harry aveva dato a Louis senza rendersene conto. Era l'alcol, le droghe, l'eccitazione della situazione, non il ragazzo di fronte a lui, no.

Alla fine, Harry riuscì a mettere insieme la sua coordinazione e spingere via la bottiglia. Un po' del liquido rosso schizzò sulla sua felpa, ma a Harry non importava, non poteva interessarsene. Louis tracciò pigramente le macchie umide sul tessuto con il dito. Harry si limitò a fissare il modo in cui le sue ciglia sembravano aprirsi a ventaglio sulle sue guance in modo così delicato. La sua immaginazione prese il sopravvento con le ciglia che si trasformavano in rampicanti e gli si avvolgevano intorno al collo per trascinarlo dentro, per immergerlo nel mare.

I suoi occhi verdi erano puntati sul modo in cui le labbra di Louis si avvolsero intorno alla testa della bottiglia e inghiottirono un po' della bevanda. In soggezione, vide il suo collo che veniva rivelato e il suo pomo d'Adamo che si muoveva. Se avesse avuto l'energia, avrebbe tracciato la punta del dito lungo il lato del collo abbronzato e l'avrebbe lasciato riposare sulla pelle morbida delle sue clavicole.

Harry, Louis e Niall si parlavano pigramente mentre Zayn e Liam se ne andavano nel loro piccolo mondo. Harry poteva sentire piccoli sguardi colpire le sue guance dalla direzione di Louis, ma si rifiutò di riconoscerli. Hanno parlato di tutto e di più. Alcuni di questi erano merda totale; alcune di queste erano le cose da cui gli psicologi avrebbero prosperato. Nessuno di loro distingueva qual era quale. Ad un certo punto, Zayn e Liam si separarono e si unirono alla conversazione, ma poi la lingua di Liam iniziò a tracciare dietro l'orecchio di Zayn e la loro partecipazione fu spacciata.

"Ti va di prendere un altro tiro e poi scendere al mare con me, Hitch?" Louis chiese, un po' più tardi. I suoi occhi Coffee Blue erano socchiusi mentre guardava Harry. Harry si chiese quanto bene potesse vederlo. Era buio e i suoi occhi stavano per chiudersi. Poi si rese conto che probabilmente aveva un aspetto assurdo e pensò che forse era la cosa migliore.

Harry impiegò un po' di tempo per registrare ciò che aveva detto, sentendosi un po' sopraffatto da tutto quello che stava succedendo, ma presto fu in grado di formare una parola coerente: "Okay".

Louis chiese a Niall di arrotolare un'altra canna. Il ragazzo irlandese si prese qualche tiro prima di far inciampare Louis per prenderlo da lui. Louis si lasciò cadere accanto a Harry, che aveva preso a sdraiarsi per vedere le stelle. Voltò la testa per guardare Louis. Vide di nuovo le stelle.

Il processo per prendere un tiro ricominciò: Harry fece un tiro e poi lo passò a Louis. Invece di accadere come si era aspettato quando Louis lo portò alle labbra, accadde un evento diverso. Subito dopo che Louis ebbe preso fiato, afferrò il viso di Harry. Il pollice si appoggiò al mento e aprì la bocca. Quindi soffiò una raffica di fumo, indirettamente, nella bocca di Harry. Harry aveva tossito la più piccola delle quantità quando gli aveva colpito inaspettatamente la parte posteriore della gola, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di notare lo sguardo malizioso ma orgoglioso nelle stelle di Louis.

All'improvviso, Louis si alzò. Inciampò un po' , ovviamente, ma si stabilizzò rapidamente mentre si allungava per afferrare la mano di Harry. Lo fece alzare, provocando un movimento sgradevole dai piedi eccessivamente grandi di Harry. Con metà della bottiglia di vino rosso in mano e la punta delle dita di Harry tra le sue, Louis lo trascinò in mare senza una parola.

A piedi nudi, stavano sulle onde poco profonde. La bottiglia di vino fu passata tra loro, macchiando di rosso le loro labbra. Se solo la luna brillasse di un raggio dorato, Harry sarebbe in grado di vedere la morbidezza macchiata di rosso che adornava le labbra di Louis. Si chiese se avrebbe agito come un rossetto, se, unendo le loro labbra, avesse dato anche a lui una sbavatura di oscurità. Si chiese se sarebbe stato imbarazzato dallo stato in cui sarebbe apparso, con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra rosse; non pensava che lo sarebbe stato.

"Amo le stelle," disse Louis a caso. Harry gli lanciò un'occhiata per vedere la sua faccia inclinata verso il cielo. Qual era di nuovo quella parola? Inizia con una B e Jim Carrey la dice in Bruce Almighty in classico stile Carrey?

"Si?" Chiese Harry dopo alcuni istanti di ritardo.

"Sì," disse Louis. Sembrava che non avesse intenzione di aggiungere altro al suo annuncio casuale, seguì una lunga pausa. Il suono delle onde che s’infrangono era più forte nelle orecchie di Harry. Li sentiva nella sua testa, rompersi contro il suo cranio e poi scivolare dolcemente in uno stato calmo dopo qualche sasso avanti e indietro. Poteva dondolare insieme alle onde, non ne era del tutto sicuro.

"Tengono tutto, no?" chiese il ragazzo dagli occhi di colore Coffee Blue, o meglio, lo disse con una domanda aggiuntiva, nonostante la sua seducente sicurezza.

"Che cosa?"

"Le stelle."

"Oh ... immagino ..."

"È strano pensare che milioni e milioni di persone abbiano guardato le stesse stelle che stiamo guardando ora."

"Sì."

“Persone vive, persone morte: tutte le hanno guardate. Hanno appena guardato un minuscolo puntino nel cielo. Tra tutte le stelle che avrebbero potuto guardare, hanno scelto una di queste. Le persone che sono vive non sanno quando moriranno e le persone che sono morte non sapevano quando sarebbero morte. Ma si sono presi il tempo di guardare la piccola cosa scintillante durante la notte e hanno subito stabilito una connessione con essa. Penso che stabiliamo collegamenti con le stelle non appena le guardiamo, non è vero? "

"Sicuro."

“Tipo, _quella_ è la stella; è la _tua_ stella. È tua e solo tua. Ti unirai a tutti gli altri che hanno pensato, _ehi, è carina,_ ma non si sentiranno esattamente come te. È come se la stella si stabilisse nel tuo cuore e continuerà a bruciare finché non perderai la fede. E quando perdi la fede, _puff,_ non c'è più. Sono ciò che ti fa andare avanti per l'eternità, ciò che ti dà forza. Ma se ti dimentichi di loro, se non li apprezzi, allora non saranno più in grado di aiutarti. Ecco perché mi rifiuto di vivere a Londra. Potrei non essere ciò che la società pensa è una stella, io non sono _quel_ tipo di stella, ma penso di essere abbastanza vicino ad essere una stella a pieno titolo. Ho bisogno delle stelle e le stelle hanno bisogno di me. E lo ammetto. Ecco perché sono una stella. "

Harry guardò Louis. Le loro braccia si sfioravano, un calore inspiegabile che bruciava attraverso i vestiti di Harry per raggiungere la sua pelle. Non si accorse della loro gravitazione reciproca. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto riferirlo alle stelle, ma era troppo occupato, estasiato da Louis, per farlo.

Sapeva che probabilmente era lo sballo di Louis che lo spingeva a tirare fuori tutti i tipi di sciocchezze, ma questo non lo rendeva meno accattivante. Era così determinato, così appassionato del fatto che pensava di essere una stella e nessuno gli avrebbe detto il contrario. Ciò che lo rendeva ancora più accattivante era che Harry gli credeva. Harry poteva vedere le stelle nei suoi occhi e poteva sentire l'aura che emanavano. Sapeva che Louis era speciale quanto la stella su cui i suoi occhi erano fissi. E chi se ne frega se era uno stronzo sdolcinato? Era sballato e ubriaco e Coffee Boy era fottutamente vicino a lui; aveva il diritto di comportarsi quanto sdolcinato voleva.

"Sai cosa penso?" Disse Harry senza nemmeno registrarlo.

"Che cosa?" Louis distolse gli occhi dal cielo e pose tutta la sua attenzione su Harry.

La luna dipingeva una morbida striscia di luce sull'angolo della mascella di Louis e sulla punta del naso. Le sue labbra, che erano leggermente aperte, erano avvolte in un velo d'avorio attorno al bordo. Le sue ciglia erano un convesso di sottili ciocche che avevano un bellissimo bagliore che le circondava. I suoi occhi: le stelle riflesse nel mare.

"Penso di volerti baciare davvero tanto."

E prima che Harry avesse la possibilità di realizzare ciò che aveva detto, un paio di labbra erano sulle sue. Il mare sembrava acquietarsi intorno a lui; tutto sembrava stabilizzarsi in uno stato di soggezione. Un paio di labbra sottili si mossero contro le sue secche, così gentili. Harry poteva sentire la forza che si accumulava dietro il bacio, la morbida spugnatura che si trasformava in uno strappo delle labbra di Harry aperte e il movimento di una lingua macchiata di vino sulla sua. La lingua di Louis premette contro la sua e la sua testa si contorse, il bacio si approfondì. La lingua di Harry tracciava la parte posteriore dei denti anteriori di Louis; poteva sentire il sapore amaro dell'erba e un pizzico di caffè. La mano di Harry cullò la parte posteriore della testa di Louis, le sue dita passarono attraverso le ciocche setose. Sarebbe stato affascinato dal fatto che la sua mano ricoprisse la maggior parte del cranio del ragazzo, ma la lingua di Louis era nella sua bocca, quindi non gliene importava davvero.

C'era la notte. C'erano le stelle. C'era il mare. C'era Louis. E c'era anche la felicità di Harry.

Alla fine, Louis si allontanò. Respiri pesanti furono scambiati mentre le loro fronti si riposavano insieme. Occhi incappucciati si fissarono, pupille scure ma iridi luminose.

"È stato bello," disse Louis, soddisfatto.

"Sì," fu la risposta letargica di Harry.

"Vuoi farlo di nuovo?"

"Sì."

Quindi è quello che hanno fatto. Le nuvole grigie fluttuavano nel cielo blu notte; la luna splendeva al suo massimo splendore. Gli occhi di Harry colsero la stella che Louis stava guardando prima, pensava di averla immaginata brillare di una luce extra, ma non l'aveva fatto. Scintillò, ironicamente, e Harry sorrise nel bacio. Barcollarono all'indietro l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, l'acqua gelata che schizzava sui loro polpacci scoperti. Ogni gocciolio anormale dell'acqua che rompeva il disegno delle onde era forte nelle orecchie di Harry. Accoppiando il bellissimo rumore nelle sue orecchie con le labbra allettanti sulla sua bocca, Harry era decisamente in uno stato di beatitudine. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era stare seduto sulla sua tavola da surf in mezzo all'acqua, ed era abbastanza sicuro che sarebbe stato in paradiso.

Con un gancio del piede di Louis attorno a quello di Harry, i due caddero sul pavimento. Il sottile specchio d'acqua scricchiolava intorno a loro, il freddo che filtrava nella loro pelle. La fronte di Louis attaccò il mento di Harry, facendolo squittire e gemendo di dolore. Ben presto, però, entrambi iniziarono a ridacchiare furiosamente. Le loro labbra s’incastrarono mentre ridacchiavano, un bacio disordinato pieno di risate ansimanti e denti che sbattevano.

Prima o poi, il bacio si è dissipato. Era incredibilmente languido ma gli iniettava ancora più rilassamento nelle ossa. Harry si sentiva come se stesse galleggiando su una nuvola, o che i suoi arti si fossero trasformati in marshmallow. La lingua di Harry tracciò le rientranze nel palato della bocca di Louis, disegnandolo con i più piccoli dettagli. Ha tracciato le increspature come se raccontassero i segreti della sua anima. Si baciarono attraverso le onde feroci che li lambivano, senza preoccuparsi di nient'altro che delle altre labbra sulle loro.

Non sembrava che fossero stati lì per così tempo, ma quando sentirono il muggito di Niall da molto lontano, Harry pensò che apparentemente erano stati via da più tempo di quanto potessero comprendere nel loro stato. A malincuore, anche se molto stanchi, i due si tirarono su e tornarono al fuoco. Il fuoco stava diminuendo e il loro disordine era stato pulito. Il loro sballo stava iniziando a svanire, quindi era tempo di separarsi.

Non ci fu nessun bacio d'addio, nessuna massiccia dichiarazione d'amore. Tutto quello che c'era fu un veloce abbraccio condiviso e nessuna parola scambiata. Tutti si dispersero, Harry si diresse al suo furgone con i piedi pesanti e la testa spessa. Una volta sistemato nel suo letto, non pensò nemmeno una volta ai vari baci che aveva condiviso con Louis. E dubitava che neppure Louis lo facesse.

\- | -

Le onde avevano una certa magnificenza quel pomeriggio feriale. La marea era alta e il mare sembrava non finire mai. Dopo essersi preso una pausa, ballonzolando in mezzo al mare con le gambe su entrambi i lati della tavola e il sedere in equilibrio su di essa, Harry era tornato a competere con le onde ondeggianti. Amava essere in grado di eliminare l'azione dal suo passatempo / carriera preferito e semplicemente crogiolarsi. Poteva fluttuare al centro del suo universo senza preoccuparsi del mondo. Avrebbe potuto vedere per miglia e miglia, nelle profondità stesse del mare. Poteva vedere le onde che s’infrangevano sulla loro cresta, la schiuma bianca che scendeva dalla montagna trasparente. Quindi vedeva il resto dell'onda correre con se stessa, verso la sua tavola, e lo sentiva sotto di lui. Effettivamente, Harry sarebbe stato in grado di vivere attraverso la vita di un'onda e pensò che fosse veramente figo.

Con l'avvicinarsi della prossima ondata, Harry si preparò a mettere davvero alla prova la sua fortuna. Negli ultimi giorni non era stato in grado di provare niente di più complesso, avendo insegnato ai novizi e le onde prive di quella necessaria finezza. Ma adesso, adesso era il momento di Harry. Con gli occhi puntati sull'onda emergente, Harry entrò in piena "modalità surf". Il resto del mondo non c'era. Solo Harry e il mare. (La vita di Harry era praticamente sempre in 'modalità surf', in realtà, ma in quel momento non esisteva nient'altro.)

Il primo passo è stato prendere l'onda, cosa che ha fatto nella sua classica perfezione. Ha bilanciato perfettamente il suo peso e ha sfiorato l'acqua con perizia. Come aveva programmato, fece scorrere la sua tavola e padroneggiò il trucco con lo stile per cui era conosciuto. Quando l'onda si era rotta e non valeva la pena continuare, Harry saltò giù dalla tavola. Non aveva un senso di orgoglio opprimente nel petto, solo un pizzico di contento che gli graffiava i polmoni.

Dopo un po' di tempo in mare, eseguendo le sue migliori onde sulle onde formate delicatamente, Harry si trascinò fuori da quella che considerava casa. Tavola sotto le ascelle e capelli spiaccicati, risalì la spiaggia fino alla doccia esterna. Era così nel suo piccolo mondo (pieno di sale e cera) quando si avvicinò alla doccia che non notò la figura seduta su una sedia rubata accanto a lui. Iniziò a togliersi la muta, la gomma che schiaffeggiava sulla sua pelle tenera. Non aveva bisogno di prendere un po' di coraggio per affrontare l'acqua gelida e pulita della doccia dato che vi era stato immerso non molto tempo prima, quindi ci si mise subito sotto una volta accesa.

I suoi occhi erano chiusi mentre l'acqua gli scorreva giù. Si strofinò la sua pelle già rosa, l'acqua che gli brillava oscenamente sul corpo. Le sue lunghe dita passarono attraverso i suoi capelli inzuppati, spazzolandoli all'indietro dal viso. Scosse leggermente le dita, per liberarsi del sale, spruzzando goccioline fuori dal getto che usciva dal rubinetto. Quasi gli mancò, le parole miti e soffocate, ma per fortuna l'acqua si chiuse appena in tempo per lui di sentire la voce tesa.

"Uh-ciao," sentì. Aprì i suoi occhi verdi di corsa e alla vista di un Louis sdraiato sulla piattaforma rialzata sopra la spiaggia. Non c'era nessun altro, il vento era troppo fastidioso per affrontarlo mentre si limitava a mangiare la loro focaccina, solo il barista.

"Oh, ciao," rispose Harry, con più sorpresa di quanto il fascino potesse reggere. Harry rimase in piedi goffamente, il petto nudo gocciolante d'acqua e i capelli lisci all'indietro per farlo sentire completamente esposto. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, uno di lieve imbarazzo.

“Sei, ehm, davvero fantastico. Al surf. Intendo. No, sì, ”disse Louis. In seguito, Harry poté vedere lo schiaffo mentale che il ragazzo diede a se stesso dopo la sua risposta balbettante.

"Grazie, amico, significa molto," Harry sorrise sinceramente. Il vento stava iniziando a mordere la sua pelle ma non si mosse.

"Da quanto tempo fai surf?" Chiese Louis. Si chinò in avanti, i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il mento sulle mani.

“Beh, surfo da quando avevo, tipo, dodici anni? Ma ho iniziato a farlo come carriera quando avevo diciassette anni e da allora non mi sono più fermato ".

"Wow, sono, tipo, anni," disse Louis, apparentemente sbalordito.

"Sì, immagino di aver solo preso la cimice del surf e non sono mai riuscito a liberarmene", ha scrollato le spalle.

Louis rimase seduto in contemplazione per un po’ ', gli occhi guizzarono da Harry ai passanti e poi al mare. All'improvviso, parlò, la voce piena fino all'orlo di speranza, "Pensi di potermi dare una lezione prima o poi?"

"Ehm-"

“Voglio dire, non ho fatto surf, tipo, mai. Quindi probabilmente sono una merda, ma questo è il tuo lavoro, giusto? Insegnarmi?” Fece una pausa per un secondo, prima di continuare: "Ho sempre voluto provarlo, essere uno di quei veri ragazzi surfisti che possono fare qualsiasi cosa, ma nessuno ha mai voluto farlo con me ed ero troppo al verde per permettermelo."

"Beh-"

"Voglio dire, sono un po' basso quindi avrei bisogno di una tavola molto più piccola - aspetta, hai anche una tavola di dimensioni diverse per tutti? Forse l'ho appena inventato, sì, penso di averlo fatto. Tutto quello che so è che la cera per la tavola si chiama Sex Wax e ha un buon profumo. Il che, in realtà, è una specie di rappresentazione di come funziona la mia mente ma, ehi, cosa ci puoi fare."

"Uh-"

"Inoltre, voglio davvero vedere come sarebbe il mio culo in una muta" e, okay, Harry non _aveva_ davvero bisogno di quelle immagini... "Che ne dici?"

"Uh, sì, certo," rispose Harry, un po' perplesso dalla sua parlantina veloce.

"Grande! Voglio dire, dovrò aspettare fino a quando non avrò il mio prossimo stipendio perché ho speso tutto per assoluta merda la scorsa settimana, ma sicuramente lo organizzeremo per una volta, di sicuro. "

"Sono sicuro che possa farti uno sconto o qualcosa del genere... Sai, le tariffe dei compagni o come si chiama?" Mormorò Harry. Le braci della sua eloquenza erano sparse sotto la sua lingua.

"Tariffe dei compagni?"

"Certo, perché no?" Harry scrollò le spalle.

Il viso di Louis si illuminò. Harry era ciecamente inconsapevole che aveva più a che fare con il fatto che stava ottenendo un prezzo ridotto. Il cigolio della porta passò inosservato, ma lo stridio (okay, forse Harry stava esagerando un po') che seguì sicuramente non lo fece. Il velo del legame si sollevò come il fruscio di un mago che tira fuori una tovaglia.

"Oi, Tomlinson, abbiamo clienti qui!" Gridò Lou.

Louis si alzò immediatamente in piedi e si portò le dita alla testa in un saluto militare. "Signor sì, signore!"

Lou alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se fosse un evento quotidiano per reazioni così strane. I suoi occhi si concentrarono su Harry, un cipiglio che si stabilì immediatamente sui suoi lineamenti. "Ha interrotto di nuovo la virtù del mio dipendente, signor Styles?"

Harry fece una smorfia sbigottita, sconvolto dall'accusa.

"Virtù? Quale virtù? " Harry udì vagamente dalla bocca di Tom mentre passava. In cambio, ci fu un "Oi!" Offeso, ma Harry non se ne accorse. Continuò a combattere il suo sguardo con gli occhi a fessura di Lou, ma era abbastanza sicuro di sembrare feroce come un gattino.

"Smettila, ragazzo surfista."

"Mai, demone domestico."

Lou rimase a bocca aperta in modo drammatico, “Io sono _non_ un demone dimestico, piccolo stronzo!”

“Dice mentre mescola la _pastella per dolci_ e ha un baby monitor nel _grembiule._ "

"Beh, almeno non parlo di merda quando sono fatto."

"Aspetta, ti sballi mentre cucini la tua _casseruola_ quotidiana?"

“Ho fatto una casseruola _una volta!_ "

"Stessa differenza!"

"No non lo è!"

"Solo perché non ti hai scop-"

"Bambini!" Louis li interruppe. Il battibecco si interruppe e tutti gli occhi erano puntati sulla voce forte che li separava. “Si stava offrendo di darmi una lezione di surf, o, beh, ha accettato la mia richiesta, ma comunque. Quindi ora possiamo tornare tutti a quello che stavamo facendo e smetterla di _litigare come bambini di cinque anni._ "

“Pssh, vuoi una lezione di surf da Harry? Annegherai! "

"Che cosa?! È stato solo perché non mi hai detto che non sapevi nuotare; non è stata colpa mia! "

“È stato così! Avresti dovuto fare quella domanda vitale prima che uscissimo nel fottuto mare! "

"Ho solo pensato che ..."

"Quando presumi, tu, fai una figura di..."

"-Merda, sì, ho capito, smettila di rubare battute da otto Semplici Regole e diventa più originale.”

“Almeno ho _un certo_ senso di-”

E poi Louis stava spingendo Lou di nuovo nel bar e soffocando il suo piagnucolio incessante. Poco prima di andarsene, ha spinto la testa fuori dalla porta e ha chiamato un veloce, "ci vediamo, Hitch!"

Quindi era quello.

\- | -

Era il compleanno di Nick e, in vero stile Nick, aveva chiesto una 'festa a sorpresa di cui sono a conoscenza ma farò finta di no così posso comportarmi come se fossi una ragazza di tredici anni che appena visto il suo primo cazzo pre-pubescente.’ E ciò che Nick vuole, Nick generalmente ottiene (entro certi limiti, ovviamente).

Quindi Caroline aveva organizzato quasi tutto e Harry non aveva dovuto fare molto (non ha letteralmente fatto un cazzo). C'erano state alcune regole stabilite da Nick prima che si fidasse di loro con la sua festa: 1) Doveva essere sulla spiaggia 2) Non poteva esserci traccia o espressione della sua età nella notte stessa 3) Doveva esserci Pimms 4) Non veniva assolutamente cantato buon compleanno in alcun modo, forma o figura.8

Ovviamente, Caroline aveva protestato un po' al numero quattro perché Olly e lei hanno sempre fatto la migliore interpretazione _dell'Happy Birthday_ di Stevie Wonder a chiunque fosse il compleanno. Ma Nick aveva preso la sua decisione e, beh, Harry pensava che probabilmente l’avrebbe fatta senza sentire quello _strillo_ per una volta.

Quindi Harry era lì, nel mezzo della festa, a prosperare in essa. Onestamente, c'era qualcosa nella situazione che gli ha fatto semplicemente mollare tutto. Una piccola parte della spiaggia era addobbata con tavoli pieni di alcol. Niall aveva, in qualche modo, guidato la sua macchina il più vicino possibile alla festa e fatto saltare la musica verso di loro. Ha puntato i fari al centro della festa e, davvero, sembrava fottutamente incredibile. C'era gente dappertutto, che gironzolava, ballava, beveva, fumava e si prendeva completamente in giro. Ma a nessuno importava. A nessuno fregava un cazzo quando Zayn e Liam iniziarono a macinare e canticchiare sulla pista da ballo improvvisata così che dovettero prendersi una pausa dalla festa per andare dietro le rocce. A nessuno potrebbe fregare un cazzo quando Strana Aimee ha vomitato nel buco dove Sexy Aiden e Matt di Sexy Aiden sono stati sepolti da Olly e Dixy Pixie di Caroline. E per fortuna, a nessuno importava quando Harry cadde a faccia in giù nell'inguine di Nick e decise di riposarsi un po'.

Ok, quindi forse Harry aveva esagerato con i Pimms, la vodka, il Jack Daniels e la mela Sourz, e quello che era verde brillante e aveva l'odore quello del suo laboratorio di chimica a scuola. Non poteva proprio trattenersi. Non aveva sessioni programmate il giorno successivo, quindi avrebbe potuto essere ubriaco marcio se avesse voluto. Vagamente, si chiese se le cose sarebbero andate così bene se fosse tornato dove viveva. Probabilmente no.

Una volta Harry aveva sentito dire che quando sei ubriaco, perdi prima la tua capacità mentale, poi quella fisica. Quindi, pensò, probabilmente era per questo che _non avrebbe_ dovuto parlare con Louis mentre era in quello stato. Ma in qualche modo, la sua mente non sembrava essere in grado di registrarlo. Come un buco quadrato che cerca di inserirsi in uno rotondo, sembrava che non avesse senso.

Harry pensò che l'aria fosse eccezionalmente densa intorno a loro, anche se quello poteva essere solo il ronzio nelle sue orecchie. I capelli color caramello di Louis dovevano essere stati acconciati alla perfezione in anticipo, perché ora c'erano solo resti di tempo sprecato gelificati tra le ciocche. Harry pensava che fosse carino, estremamente carino, comunque. Sembrava l'epitome di spettinato. I capelli disordinati erano sporgenti verso l'alto, facendo 'schioccare' i suoi occhi e catturando l'attenzione di Harry. Loro, i suoi occhi, brillavano di gioia, entusiasmo e pieni di energia. La sua pelle aveva una leggera lucentezza, un velo di sudore sulle guance rosee e rosa. Le labbra di Louis erano macchiate di alcol e saliva, splendevano in modo allettante e sembravano fatte per essere morse. Soprattutto il labbro inferiore: era come un piccolo cuscino paffuto avvolto in una lussuosa coperta di seta rossa in cui Harry voleva sprofondare.

C'erano altre persone intorno a loro, alcune che Harry non conosceva e altre che conosceva. Nessuno di loro sembrava catturare la sua attenzione come fece Louis, ma Harry lo attribuì semplicemente al drink e alla personalità frizzante di Louis. Questo era tutto.

All'improvviso, la bolla HarryELouis in cui Harry si era infilato fu fatta scoppiare da un braccio allampanato che gli avvolse le spalle. Harry era un po' lento in ogni caso, e quindi, avendo una poltiglia alcolica intorno ai suoi sensi, gli ci volle un po' per rendersi conto che doveva reagire a chiunque fosse. Nel frattempo, si era accorto che Louis si era raddrizzato un po' , ma non ci aveva pensato.

"'Arryyyyy, voglio fare qualcosa di diverteeeente," era Nick, evidentemente.

"Niiiiiick, cazzo toooogliti," imitò Harry con uno dei suoi sorrisi affascinanti.

Nick lo ignorò e continuò a biascicargli nell'orecchio, "Voglio giocare a qualcosa di infantile".

"Cosa intendi con ‘infantile’?"

"Tipo, tipo, Non Ho Mai, o Obbligo o Verità o, tipo, sardine o stronzate del genere."

“Sardine? Sulla spiaggia?" Harry sentì Louis dire. Si voltò per vedere la sua mano sul fianco e le labbra contratte. Sfacciato. A Harry piaceva.

"Io sono d’accordo per Obbligo o Verità?" Disse Harry, con un tono di domanda. Si guardò intorno per vedere i vari segni di approvazione. Il consenso generale ha poi portato all'ululato di "è ora di Obbligo o Verità, figli di puttana" da Nick proprio nell'orecchio di Harry, meritandosi quindi uno schiaffo nelle palle per gentile concessione di Harry al festeggiato.

Tutti si sono riuniti in cerchio. Harry era accanto a Liam, che fu sorpreso di vedere prima della piccola scappatella sua e di Zayn. Alla sua sinistra c'era Ed, la cui aura generalmente calma e rilassata ha fatto desiderare ad Harry ubriaco di sdraiarsi su di lui e assorbire tutta la sua freddezza.

Fecero alcuni giri prima che qualcosa avesse un impatto su Harry. C'è stato un bacio tra Niall e Paurosa Cher. Il Meraviglioso George ha leccato l'orecchio del Modello Josh, a cui, non sorprendentemente, è piaciuto. Marvin dal collo lungo ha finito per buttare giù i resti della vodka. Gay Rylan ha fatto irruzione in una feroce interpretazione di Tragedy, azioni e tutto il resto, ma non era una sfida, solo pura autoindulgenza. Harry ha quasi dovuto dare a Zayn il miglior succhiotto che poteva, ma poi Liam ha messo su le sue sopracciglia deluse e ha preso il ruolo lui stesso. Harry ha scoperto che Geordie Perrie e Geordie Jade si sono divertite a vicenda una volta a scuola e che Sopracciglia Cara e Cantante Rita adoravano dormire nude insieme. Nessuno dei due era particolarmente innovativo, ad essere onesti, anche se probabilmente lo sarebbero stati se Harry non fosse stato così intossicato.

Fu solo quando la bottiglia girò su Louis che le cose per Harry iniziarono a cambiare. Il solito coro di "oooh" ha fatto il giro del cerchio, e poi Nick gli ha posto la domanda vitale. L'aspetto di Louis era così aperto. Era di fronte a Harry nel cerchio, le gambe davanti a lui e le mani che lo tenevano su dietro la schiena. Harry voleva sistemarsi tra le sue gambe e appoggiarsi al suo petto. I suoi pensieri, però, si trasformarono da innocenti a non-così-tanto abbastanza rapidamente quando pensò a come avrebbe potuto strusciare un po' avanti e indietro e sfiorare il suo - un po' inesistente - culo contro Louis.

"Obbligo."

Di nuovo, il coro di “oooh” è stato drammatico. Nick rifletté per un po', battendosi le dita sul mento. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era un gatto, pensò Harry, e poteva sembrare un inquietante leader del lato oscuro.

"Ti sfido a..." Gli occhi di Nick si illuminarono, "tuffarti nudo!"

La mascella di Louis rimase a bocca aperta. "Che cosa?!" strillò.

"Mi hai sentito; Ti sfido a tuffarti nudo, proprio qui, proprio ora,” Nick sorrise, o sbuffò, se lo guardi da un’altra prospettiva. Harry lo stava guardando da quella prospettiva, quindi voleva quasi schiaffeggiarlo sulla faccia, ad essere onesti.

"Ma si congela!"

“È il punto, amico," disse l'uomo con aria accondiscendente.

Louis si accigliò, i suoi begli occhi azzurri si socchiusero. “Va bene, ma lo farò solo se posso portare qualcuno con me. Io _non_ lo affronto da _solo_.”

"Certo, come vuoi, principessa, basta che ti togli i vestiti," Nick si appoggiò allo schienale, aspettando. E, sì, Harry voleva prenderlo a pugni nelle palle.

Harry era così concentrato nel dirigere la sua inaspettata e istantanea rabbia contro Nick che non si rese conto dei piccoli piedi che si muovevano al centro del cerchio. Fu tirato fuori dall’incoscienza solo quando i suoi capelli scombinati dal vento furono tirati. I suoi occhi vitrei guardarono in alto e fissarono un paio di ... di che colore li chiamava Harry, di nuovo? Oh, era così, Coffee Blue. Un sorrisetto sfacciato era sulle labbra del ragazzo, una lingua che scorreva su una serie di denti bianchi e luccicanti, e la sua testa era inclinata di lato.

"Andiamo, Hitch, inizia a spogliarti."

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, lo shock ancora presente nel suo stato di ubriachezza. "Io?" chiese lentamente.

Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo, "sì, tu."

Harry aprì e chiuse la bocca, senza parole. La sua mente era già stata infettata dall'alcol, e ora era macchiata di totale e completa confusione. "Tu-tu vuoi- io-"

"Oh, tira fuori il tuo fottuto cazzo, Styles, e entra in quell'acqua gelida, sto cominciando a smaltire la sbornia", gridò Nick dall'altra parte del cerchio, rudemente.

“Andiamo, Hitch. O hai troppa paura? " Lo provocò audacemente, la mano sul fianco.

"Cosa... non ho paura!"

"Allora alzati cazzo e spogliati con me!" Louis lo interruppe rapidamente, ma presto sembrò un po' imbarazzato quando si rese conto di quello che aveva detto tecnicamente. Tuttavia, le parole sembravano avere un effetto su Harry mentre si alzava in un lampo. Si tolse la felpa con cappuccio e si sfilò le scarpe senza grazia. Prima di partire, strappò la bevanda dalla mano di Liam e la bevve in un sorso. Oh così elegantemente, Louis e lui iniziarono a correre verso il mare, perdendo vari capi di abbigliamento lungo la strada.

Harry impiegò un po' di più a togliersi i boxer, con le sue gambe allungate e i piedi con le pinne, così gli fu data una grande mostra della parte posteriore del corpo nudo di Louis. E che spettacolo è stato, onestamente. Era così piccolo, così piccolo, eppure era pieno di una tale _forza._ Le sue spalle, così forti e strutturate che erano. Le sue cosce, dure per i muscoli, erano grandi come la punta del dito di Harry e le vene turchesi del suo polso. Una piccola fascia di grasso gli coccolava deliziosamente le ossa iliache, la sua silhouette si curvava magnificamente davanti alla luna. La sua pelle era difficile da vedere nel buio pesto, ma la luce della luna gli colava lungo i noduli della colonna vertebrale e le pieghe lungo la schiena. Illuminava la distesa dorata in modo così meraviglioso, come la sabbia su una spiaggia hawaiana che correva per sempre.

E il suo culo, Dio, il suo culo. Era, molto probabilmente, il miglior culo che Harry avesse visto in tutta la sua vita. Era solido, rotondo e semplicemente _perfetto._

Ma poi il corpo di Louis si ritrasse e uno stridio femminile gli uscì dalla gola. Harry poteva sentire una risatina che si preparava appena sotto le sue costole e non poteva impedirgli di perforare l'aria tranquilla. Louis si guardò alle spalle e vide la faccia divertita di Harry. I suoi occhi tremolarono. Harry finse di non accorgersi di tenere a bada il proprio imbarazzo. A Harry non importava davvero di essere nudo di fronte a questo ragazzo che conosceva appena, e non era solo l'alcol a farlo. Non riusciva a trovare in lui l'imbarazzo del proprio corpo; immaginava che quella storia che aveva raccontato al mare avesse messo fine a qualsiasi insicurezza anni prima.

"Si sta gelando!" Louis strillò mentre un'onda si avvicinava per mordergli le dita dei piedi in modo scherzoso. Harry rise ancora di più, era come se la lattina della risata fosse stata spaccata e si trovava nei primi frizzanti momenti in cui le risatine traboccavano senza freni.

“Andiamo, non è nemmeno così male, amico,” Harry scrollò le spalle, una bolla di risatina che gli uscì dalle labbra mentre ricordava la reazione.

"Mi piacerebbe vederti provare ad entrare e non reagire esattamente allo stesso modo!"

"È una sfida, Coffee Boy?" Chiese Harry, gli occhi socchiusi.

Louis sorrise, "Penso che potrebbe proprio esserla."

Senza lasciare che la sua mente vagasse, Harry si voltò e iniziò a camminare all'indietro nell'acqua. Era abituato al freddo dei piedi, quindi il digrignare i denti e la mascella serrata non iniziava finché l'acqua non gli lambiva i polpacci.

"Vedi, va bene," mormorò con una smorfia. Louis lo guardò sospettoso, ficcando cautamente la punta del piede nell'acqua e sussultando per il freddo.

Harry borbottò sottovoce e poi si lanciò in avanti. Afferrò Louis per i bicipiti e lo trascinò in mare. Il ragazzo più piccolo urlò mentre perdeva l'equilibrio e si trovava immerso in acqua ghiacciata. Una testa rotonda balzò fuori dall'acqua, i capelli pettinati con una coltre d'acqua. Louis balbettò un po' e si tolse i capelli dagli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente.

"Tu," Louis inspirò profondamente, "sei un tale fottuto idiota."

Harry si limitò a ridacchiare allegramente e corse più in profondità nel mare. Era consapevole che ora probabilmente sembrava ancora più stupido di quanto non fosse già, visto che essere nudo in mare non era esattamente la norma, ma era ubriaco ed era nudo ed era in mare con Coffee Boy.

Harry girava contento nell'acqua gelata. Era al centro del suo vortice fatto a mano. L'acqua gli circondava la pelle, girava e rigirava e non si fermava mai. Era soddisfatto dei suoi scherzi e ignaro del ragazzo indugiato dietro di lui. Ahimè, la sua calma fu spezzata da un-

Beh, fondamentalmente un corpo nudo e bagnato sulla schiena.

Louis era saltato sulla schiena, pelle liscia su pelle. Quando Harry ricordò la sensazione più tardi, poté sentire ogni poro sul suo. La pelle era morbida, per quanto riusciva a ricordare, e cedevole sulla schiena. Il corpo era arroventato e scottava la sua pelle insensibile con un calore feroce. Si sentiva come se fosse stato marchiato su tutta la schiena con _louislouislouis,_ ma non obiettò. I teneri polpastrelli del mare lenirono le bruciature con tocchi attenti, tendendo agli squarci rosso fragola per trasformarli in morbide fette di frutto della passione.

Naturalmente erano finiti sommersi nell'acqua in un groviglio di arti. Se Harry non fosse stato così disorientato e non avesse avuto un corpo più piccolo sotto i suoi arti, che erano diventati come marshmallow, avrebbe tenuto la testa sott'acqua per così tempo. Voleva sperimentare quel mondo, quello che gli sembrava la casa perfetta. Era come un sedativo per la sua mente in corsa, la voce di un angelo che lo cullava in serenità. Sfortunatamente, il momento per tali attività non era quel momento, quindi fu spinto in superficie con grande forza. Scoppiò galantemente nell'aria di mezzanotte (non per scelta: l'acqua era molto più confortante dell'aria) e fu rapidamente seguito da un Louis fradicio. Smeraldi e zaffiri si incontrarono per un rapido saluto, e poi si incresparono ai bordi in uno scoppio di risate. Il mare era intorpidito, ma la risata di Louis era come una fiamma nel suo cuore.

Fluttuarono per un po', guardando l'orizzonte sciolto e le lontane città di stelle. Harry si sentiva come se fosse a miglia di distanza da dove si trovava realmente. Era ancora in mare, ma era sulla sua piccola isola d'acqua. Era un dipinto realizzato con abili polpastrelli e pennelli fini. Era una sinfonia con le armonie perfette e gli archi perfettamente accordati. Era una poesia con i significati più profondi infilati in ogni parola, ogni sillaba. Le rocce fiancheggiavano i bordi, creando una piccola insenatura tranquilla in cui crogiolarsi. L'acqua si trasformò in uno specchio, riflettendo la grandiosità di cui era orgogliosa la luna. Le onde erano convesse, increspate, argento fuso, avvolgendo la sua pelle con un calore che può essere formato solo nella propria immaginazione. Si seppellì nei suoi pori, i piccoli fuochi diminuirono, eppure brucia quel tanto che basta per sentirsi come un serpente bruciato dal sole che gli avvolge il collo. Il mondo era "quello" per Harry; incredibilmente perfetto.

E anche se Harry non aveva la sua tavola per tenerlo a terra, c'era qualcos'altro che lo teneva abbastanza al sicuro. Teneva la bocca del suo stomaco ancorata al banco di sabbia. Il suo colore era Coffee Blue.

"Probabilmente dovremmo uscire di qui prima di prendere un raffreddore," rifletté Louis dolcemente. Harry guardò oltre. Il suo ritratto era magnifico. Veramente.

"Sì," rispose Harry senza impegno, senza muovere per andarsene.

La sua mano attraversò l'acqua ed emerse in modo piuttosto discreto. Granelli d'acqua scivolarono attraverso gli spazi tra le sue dita, gocciolando di nuovo nella loro casa con piccoli rumori gocciolanti. Si allungò e cullò il cranio fradicio di Louis. Poteva sentire gli urti delle ossa sotto il palmo e nelle pieghe delle dita.

E poi attirò il ragazzo più vicino e unì le loro labbra. Entrambe le loro labbra erano fredde e screpolate, sfregandosi l'una contro l'altra per creare un fuoco nelle loro pance. Fu molto meno incerto dell'ultima volta e le labbra di Harry furono aperte quasi immediatamente. Louis sapeva di mare, e lo sentiva anche.

I polpastrelli dei pollici di Louis strofinavano i suoi fianchi ossuti sott'acqua. La mano di Harry scivolò lungo il collo di Louis e giocherellò con i capelli sottili lì, facendoli roteare intorno alla punta delle sue dita sottili e tirando la pelle in pizzichi. Poi si fece strada sulla pelle scivolosa della schiena di Louis per premere nella curva della sua parte bassa della schiena. Il palmo della sua mano affondò nella carne con indulgenza e un brivido corse dal collo di Louis alla mano di Harry.

E poi, all'improvviso, l'intero corpo di Harry fu premuto contro quello di Louis. Le dita di Louis si erano strette intorno alla sporgenza del suo fianco, ma Harry pensò che fosse solo perché la sua lingua si era arricciata intorno a Louis, oh così abilmente. Evidentemente non era così, ed era tutto uno stratagemma per unire i loro corpi insieme, con solo un sottile riflesso d'acqua come barriera. La sua pelle scoppiò in piccoli brividi, la schiena increspata con _la pelle_ e _il_ _tocco_ ed _il calore._ Poteva sentire tutto con ogni cellula del suo corpo, dalle profondità dell’acqua al pallore della sua pelle.

Le loro labbra continuavano a muoversi insieme, gonfi e ammaccati cuscini di more che si scontravano insieme e lingue salate che si sfioravano a vicenda. Era un bacio pigro e letargico finché l’inguine nudo di Louis non si spostò tra le onde. Ci fu un colpetto all'osso dell'anca di Harry, e tutta la consapevolezza fece uno zoom panoramico dalle stelle ai corpi sotto la superficie increspata.

Perché sotto l'acqua torbida, sotto le onde ondeggianti, Louis era duro contro la pelle di Harry. E, beh, è stato solo un po' _wow._

Fu solo allora, con la dura testa del cazzo di Louis che sfregava contro la sua pelle leggermente intorpidita, che Harry si rese conto che era sulla buona strada per eguagliare lo stato del suo partner che stava baciando. Istintivamente, si spinse contro il corpo esile. L'attrito era schiacciante. Harry morse duramente il labbro di Louis in reazione, facendo sibilare e allontanare un po’ l'altro ragazzo. Il suo labbro paffuto tornò a posto, incredibilmente grosso e leccabile.

La fronte umida di Louis si posò su quella di Harry, e mormorò nella pelle umida di Harry: "Bene, Hitch, questa è nuova."

Harry si fece beffe: "Sì, solo un po’," rispose tranquillamente.

"Penso che un po' mi piaccia, però," rifletté Louis, gli occhi chiusi dolcemente.

"Mhmm," mormorò di rimando. E con ciò, le parole morirono sulle loro lingue e la passione divampò nei loro stomaci.

Louis serrò la caviglia attorno al forte polpaccio di Harry, tirandolo ancora più vicino. Sollevò un po' il corpo, il suo cazzo si strofinò su Harry con più forza. Il cazzo di Harry era intrappolato tra i loro corpi, non sfregando intenzionalmente ma ottenendo l'attrito di cui aveva bisogno per far sì che le sue viscere si agitassero eroticamente. Le loro labbra si strinsero e si mossero in modo letargico, sciatte di rumori osceni.

La grande mano di Harry si lisciò discretamente intorno alla vita di Louis, le lunghe dita che avvolgevano la pelle morbida e le punte che scavano cautamente trincee. Il cazzo del ragazzo più piccolo si trascinò improvvisamente sulla pelle ruvida delle nocche di Harry, disperato. All'improvviso, la mano di Harry si protese e afferrò la testa del pene piangente. Era caldo e duro nel suo palmo. Il rantolo che uscì dalla gola di Louis lungo le bocche dei due era delizioso sulla lingua di Harry. Era pieno di desiderio e bisogno.

Quando Harry iniziò a pompare la mano su e giù per l'asta di Louis, la testa del ragazzo cadde sulle spalle forti di Harry. Il suo respiro riscaldò la pelle di Harry, appannandola di piacere. Tutto era diventato caldo torrido intorno a loro. Louis continuava a contrarsi nel pugno di Harry, e il cazzo di Harry si strofinava tra di loro magnificamente. I respiri alterati passavano tra di loro, piccoli gemiti che cadevano a casaccio dalle labbra morse. Le onde avvicinavano i loro corpi e accarezzavano delicatamente la loro pelle, intensificando solo tutto ciò che stava accadendo. Harry era in estasi.

Ciuffi di gemiti si trasformarono in gemiti montuosi, tutti ruvidi attorno e con i bordi frastagliati diretti alla base del cazzo di Harry. Per la prima volta, il mare non era la prima priorità di Harry. In effetti, era piuttosto lontano dall’esserlo. Tutto ciò su cui era concentrato era la pelle calda nella sua mano e l'aumento dei gemiti che Louis stava facendo, mentre arricciava le dita dei piedi dal piacere.

Le unghie di Louis pizzicarono la pelle di Harry quando il ragazzo iniziò a tremare leggermente. Borbottava balbettii senza senso sottovoce, le parolacce che sgorgavano senza freni. Harry tirò indietro il prepuzio, che stava scivolando su e giù rapidamente a ogni pressione del suo pugno, e passò il pollice sulla punta. Riusciva a malapena a sentire qualcosa nella punta delle dita a causa del freddo dell'acqua, ma sicuramente poteva sentire il modo in cui il corpo di Louis si irrigidì e improvvisamente venne sotto le dita ruvide di Harry.

Louis gettò indietro la testa in pura beatitudine. La luce della luna brillava sui suoi lineamenti, evidenziando le labbra aperte, il taglio netto della mascella e ogni movimento del suo pomo d’adamo. La sua pelle sembrava così morbida e deliziosa che Harry non poté resistere dal muoversi in avanti e ad attaccare le sue labbra su una piccola zona di pelle. Louis era ancora in piedi e così lasciò che Harry gli mordicchiò la pelle finché una macchia color ciliegia sbocciò lentamente. Harry sentì il bisogno di mormorare espressioni di soggezione nel punto in cui stava spuntando una macchia, parole come _stupendo_ e _meraviglioso_ e _così fottutamente sexy._

Ma poi un'onda vigorosa scosse il suo corpo e riportò la sua attenzione su se stesso, piuttosto che sul ragazzo soddisfatto appiccicato al suo corpo. Il pulsare nel suo cazzo stava crescendo sempre più mentre guardava Louis cadere a pezzi tra le sue mani. Automaticamente, avvolse la mano attorno alla propria erezione, sospirando soddisfatto mentre la pressione veniva alleviata, anche se solo leggermente. La punta del suo cazzo continuava a sbattere contro le ossa di Louis, scatenando una scarica di calore attraverso la spessa vena che scendeva alla base. I suoi denti erano agganciati intorno al labbro inferiore e gli occhi erano socchiusi.

"Tu- vuoi una mano?" Chiese Louis senza fiato. Harry spalancò gli occhi, ma invece di una risposta coerente che fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra, un gemito disinibito gli squarciò la gola mentre Louis piegava le dita sopra quelle di Harry. Il suo pollice si sovrappose a quello di Harry e li mosse insieme in sincronia, il calore lo sopraffece.

"Pensi di poter venire per me, Hitch?" Louis chiese rudemente, la voce densa di seduzione.

Harry balbettò un accordo e si chinò per raggiungere la spalla di Louis. Affondò i denti nella pelle muscolosa, gemendo di sollievo quando finalmente arrivò. La tensione gli trapelò dal corpo e si accasciò tra le braccia di Louis. Entrambi avevano arti tremanti e teste sfocate. Tutto ciò che si udiva era il loro respiro affannoso e il fragore delle onde. Un velo di serenità calò sulle onde fluenti e avvolse comodamente le loro gambe. Affondò nelle loro vene e prese il controllo di tutto il loro corpo.

"Non credo di sentire le mie gambe," disse Louis, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

"Sì, nemmeno io..." rispose Harry, la sua testa cadde di lato e si appoggiò a quella di Louis.

“Probabilmente dovremmo tornare indietro; probabilmente stanno sistemando ormai. "

"Sì probabilmente..."

“Non riesco a sentire le dita dei piedi. Non credo di poter camminare. Mi hai rovinato,” Louis esagerò, restando fermo nella sua posizione. Le sue labbra in movimento e il respiro caldo che colpiva la pelle di Harry erano l'unico movimento nel suo sistema.

“È un po' esagerato,” strascicò Harry.

"Sì, beh, se c'è una cosa che dovresti sapere su di me, Hitch, è che sono esagerato." C'era qualcosa dietro il tono di Louis di cui Harry avrebbe notato se non fosse in uno stato di post-orgasmo, e anche un po' ubriaco.

"Non c'è niente di sbagliato in questo", rispose semplicemente.

"Nah, solo che non è per tutti, immagino," Louis scrollò le spalle.

"Non sono tutti."

"No, non lo sei davvero," Louis strofinò la testa contro la guancia di Harry, senza pensare a quello che stava facendo. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e poi il lontano richiamo dei loro nomi.

"Penso che ci stiano chiamando," dichiarò Harry.

"Sì, dovremmo andare."

"Probabilmente..."

Alla fine, accumularono l'energia per risalire la spiaggia. Raccolsero i loro vestiti lungo la strada, trascinandoli sui loro corpi bagnati e facendo aderire il materiale a loro a disagio. Nessuno dei due fece commenti all'altro su ciò che era accaduto, nemmeno quando i commenti furono detti da Onesto Finchy o Stupida Laura. Non attraversò nemmeno la mente di Harry quando si sistemò nel suo letto quella notte. Era solo qualcosa che era successo. Il mare l'aveva già superato.

\- | -

Le gambe morbide di Caspar si distesero dietro di lui dopo che balzò fuori dal furgone. Scosse la pelliccia quando entrò in contatto con l'aria nuvolosa. Alzò lo sguardo su Harry con grandi occhi marroni, pieni di soggezione e adorazione. Harry mormorò una risposta ai suoi occhi interrogativi, dicendogli di aspettare qualche secondo mentre prendeva il guinzaglio. C'erano tutte le possibilità che il cane non capisse cosa stava dicendo, ma la sua voce doveva essere stata abbastanza confortante mentre Caspar si appollaiava sul terreno accidentato.

Harry afferrò il pacchetto di dolcetti che faceva innervosire Caspar ogni volta che sentiva il crepitio della pellicola. Come previsto, il cagnolino si rianimò eccitato, la sua testa soffice spingeva le gambe di Harry per attirare la sua attenzione. Il tempo sembrava un po' rischioso, ma Harry non poteva essere infastidito dal pesante cappotto che gli appesantiva le ossa. Prese una felpa con cappuccio e chiuse lo sportello del furgone.

“Andiamo, Casp,” disse Harry al cane che stava fissando un punto in lontananza distrattamente, la sua minuscola zampa sollevata in aria senza una ragione apparente. Onestamente, per la metà del tempo Harry non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo nel cervello di quel cane. La metà era _morbido_ e il resto era un miscuglio di _dormire, camminare, mangiare e ripetere._

Tuttavia, le chiamate del suo padrone sembravano catturare un frammento della sua attenzione e trotterellò felicemente al fianco di Harry. A causa di una situazione molto imbarazzante e mortificante in cui Caspar aveva fatto pipì sulla carrozzina di un bambino mentre scendeva verso la spiaggia, Harry si era assicurato di agganciare il guinzaglio al colletto mentre non erano nel suo camper. A Caspar non sembrava importare; era abbastanza contento di essere trascinato in giro per un po'. Era un cane strano, ma del tutto adorabile.

Alla fine, dopo molte soste per annusare e fare escrezioni, raggiunsero i granelli di sabbia dorata. Immediatamente, una volta che Harry liberò il guinzaglio di Caspar dal collare e gli accarezzò la parte bassa della schiena curva, il cagnolino era balzato nel suo piccolo mondo. Le sue gambe si muovevano più velocemente che mai, correndo in cerchio sulla sabbia. A volte si fermava ad annusare le alghe, ma una parola bollente di Harry lo fece fuggire via. Per fortuna, tutto ciò che Harry doveva fare era buttarsi sulla sabbia soffice e tenere d'occhio l'animale un po' dispettoso.

L'abilità di vedere con un occhio solo si rivelò estremamente utile quando la stella di quei famigerati occhi Coffe Blue arrancò attraverso la sabbia setosa verso di lui. Harry gli mandò un cenno del capo e un sorriso a labbra chiuse mentre si avvicinava un po' più vicino. I suoi capelli color caramello erano acconciati alla perfezione, piccoli ciuffi gelificati e la sua frangia era scolpita con dita attente. Le sue guance erano spolverate di granelli rosa sulla sua pelle color crema di burro. Le labbra dipinte di glacé di ciliegia si imbronciarono mentre la brezza ne lambiva la dolcezza. Il suo corpo agile era coperto da abiti da lavoro neri, con la pelle abbronzata che tendeva all'orlo della camicia. Harry guardò la cornice sinuosa senza vergogna, ma non ne adornò nulla sulla bacheca della sua mente.

La figura si sedette accanto a lui in silenzio, senza dire nulla. Non mormorò nemmeno un saluto, il che, per qualcuno che Harry conosceva a malapena, fu sorprendente. Louis parlava sempre; c'era sempre qualcosa che aveva da dire. Era accattivante, invece che fastidioso. Harry dovette ammettere che trovava difficile stare al passo con chi parlava velocemente, specialmente con il suo lento accento strascicato, ma gli opposti sembravano fare clic insieme. Il cerchio di Louis si adattava al quadrato di Harry.

"Tutto bene?" Chiese Harry, lanciando un'occhiata al suo animale magro. Caspar si stava rotolando sulla sabbia, giocando a qualche gioco in cui si girò sulla schiena e si fece radicare la sabbia nei suoi morbidi riccioli. Harry ne era oh-così-felice; no.

"Sto benissimo, grazie, tu?" rispose Louis con un piccolo sorriso.

“Sto bene, sì,” disse Harry, annuendo. Ci fu una pausa mentre loro due guardavano il mare, la spiaggia, le persone. “Cosa ci fai qui? Non sei a lavoro? O Lou ha allentato un po' le sue catene? "

Louis ridacchiò, fuochi d'artificio nei suoi occhi azzurri mentre guardava Harry. “Nah, ho appena finito. Lou mi ha concesso il resto della giornata libera, ha detto che dovrei tornare prima che piova." Si strinse nelle spalle con nonchalance.

I fili legati intorno alle sopracciglia di Harry si unirono, aggrottandosi confusamente. "Allora perché sei qui?"

"Perché tu sei qui."

Louis parlava come se fosse la cosa più semplice da dire, la risposta più ovvia.

Harry cercò di non pensarci.

Chiacchieravano senza meta su argomenti inutili. Sembrava che fossero ai margini di un falò. C'era qualcosa tra loro che Harry non poteva distinguere, non voleva distinguere. Era caldo e feroce; continuava a leccargli la pelle in modo provocatorio, ammonitore. Ogni volta che la lingua bruciante gli scottava la pelle pallida, la sua mente faceva automaticamente un ipotetico passo indietro. Perché? Harry davvero non lo sapeva, e non voleva. La sua testa era comunque un po' confusa, non voleva nemmeno riorganizzare la sua libreria di ricordi perché avrebbe trovato solo qualcosa che lo avrebbe fatto tuffare sotto onde ingombranti. Quindi lo ignorò, come ha fatto con la maggior parte delle cose legate alla mente e ai sentimenti.

Harry poteva ricordare un momento in cui non era così limitato dalle sue emozioni, quando le consultava e le affrontava. Ma ricordava anche il momento in cui aveva interrotto tutte quelle stronzate. Non poteva essere chi era se voleva una nuova vita, e così le sue emozioni uscirono dalla finestra insieme al resto della sua vita, e arrivò la spiaggia.

Non passò molto tempo prima che goccioline di pioggia cadessero dal cielo. Harry aveva, stupidamente, pensato che la nuvola scura avrebbe resistito finché non fosse tornato sano e salvo nel suo furgone. Purtroppo non fu così. Gli scaffali grigi nel cielo cominciarono a sgretolarsi sopra di lui; prima, la polvere che cadeva, poi il resto che sprofondava in un grande zampillo.

"Cazzo, i miei capelli", fu la prima cosa che Louis disse mentre le gocce d'acqua cadevano rapidamente. Harry si lasciò sfuggire una forte risatina, in qualche modo umiliante, e poi si batté la mano sulla bocca per trattenere le risate. Louis lo aveva guardato con occhi spalancati e divertiti, e subito scoppiò in una risatina. (Il vento sussurrò: adorabile.)

"Taci, ci ho passato anni!" Louis piagnucolò, schiaffeggiando il braccio di Harry e facendo un tenero broncio. (Harry voleva schiaffeggiare se stesso, preferibilmente con la sua tavola da surf, perché, no, era _non_ il tipo di chiamare un ragazzo _tenero_ , tipo, mai _._ )

"Perché?" Harry chiese alla ridicola idea, "lavori da _Crusoe,_ non è esattamente la fottuta Ivy."

La pioggia batteva forte e tuttavia nessuno dei due sembrava interessato a muoversi. Casper si avvicinò trotterellando a loro, il pelo fradicio e di colore più scuro. Si strofinò contro la gamba di Harry per attirare la sua attenzione, chiedendo di essere sollevato. Di nuovo, era uno strano cane. Amava il mare, eppure non gli piaceva la pioggia. Rifiutava camminare in essa. Harry pensò che poteva essere qualcosa a che fare con i suoi capelli che si erano sciolti sotto la pioggia, o con la sua pelle morbida che si faceva male. In realtà, Caspar e Louis erano abbastanza simili in quel senso, ma Harry non ci avrebbe pensato. Harry prese Caspar e mise il fragile corpo sotto il suo braccio, facendo cenno a Louis di seguirlo mentre iniziava a camminare.

"Beh, potrei voler impressionare qualcuno!" Disse Louis, asciugandosi i capelli bagnati.

“Non c'è quasi nessuno qui che possa impressionare. Tutti qui hanno qualcosa di strano su di loro; non puoi non averlo notato ormai."

“Bene, chi dice che non mi piacciono gli strani? Mi potrebbe piacere strano. Strano potrebbe essere il mio preferito. Non mi conosci,” ribatté Louis, quasi sulla difensiva.

“Woah, aspetta, amico. Non sto dicendo niente di negativo sull'essere strani; cazzo, _io vivo_ in un furgone. Penso di specificarmi come almeno un po' strano solo per questo. E non sto dicendo che ti conosco, sto solo dicendo che probabilmente è uno sforzo sprecato perché la maggior parte delle persone qui non se ne accorgerà nemmeno, tutti sono un po' coglioni e- "

"Tu l’hai notato?"

Harry rimase un po’ perplesso per l'interruzione. “Uhm, beh, sì, l'ho fatto, in realtà. Ma non è questo il punto- "

"Santo cielo, il tuo furgone è così fottutamente _figo,_ " esclamò Louis mentre si avvicinavano al furgone di Harry. Fece scorrere le mani sulla vernice bagnata con soggezione, disegnando disegni attraverso le goccioline d'acqua che colavano dal finestrino. E quella sembrava, anzi, era la fine della conversazione.

"Grazie. È un po' il mio orgoglio e la mia gioia, ad essere onesti,” ammise Harry. Aprì la porta, lanciando Caspar un po' rapidamente all'interno e saltando dietro di lui. Afferrò la mano del ragazzo distratto e lo trascinò nel furgone, chiudendo rapidamente la portiera per fermare l'intrusione della pioggia inglese. Harry prese un asciugamano e lo lanciò alla testa di Louis, provocando uno squittio di sorpresa seguito da un'espressione con gli occhi spalancati. Harry si limitò, infantilmente, a tirargli fuori la lingua e iniziò a strofinare la pelliccia di Caspar con il suo asciugamano per cani.

Una volta che i loro capelli furono umidi solo alle radici e arruffati fino alle punte, si sistemarono comodamente sul letto di Harry. C'era il picchiettio della pioggia, i respiri venivano distribuiti da pesanti casse. Ci fu il suono della stufa e il mormorio della radio, ma non furono pronunciate parole vere. Harry tirò fuori il suo pacchetto di sigarette, offrendolo a Louis una volta che una linguetta fu appoggiata dolcemente tra le sue labbra. Louis ne aveva presa una con un sorriso grato e una spazzolata della sua frangia. Harry osservò il modo in cui il cilindro sottile sedeva tra le sue labbra sottili così comodamente, ignaro del suo destino. Harry accese il suo, tirando un tiro e soffiando via un pennacchio di fumo alleviato, e si avvicinò a Louis. Tenne l'accendino contro la sigaretta, osservando la luce accendersi e l'arancione infettare ferocemente i colori insipidi. Rimase vicino mentre il ragazzo respirò e poi soffiò sapientemente, un flusso di grigio che gocciolò attraverso una grotta rosa imbottita.

Harry si risistemò al suo posto quando Louis parlò. Sembrava sempre essere il primo a parlare, mai il primo a svanire. Sembrava sempre ardente di una sorta di interesse, di una sorta di passione. Era affascinante vedere qualcuno così rilassato, eppure così immerso in tutto ciò che lo circondava. Harry pensava che Louis fosse così con tutti e tutto, sempre attento e con gli occhi spalancati.

"Voglio conoscerti, Hitch."

E, okay, era un po' ambiguo. Harry decise di prenderlo nella forma più semplice, la più facile a cui rispondere. La sua interpretazione non aveva alcun significato, nessuna profondità. Era come le basse profondità di un'onda, la schiuma che aderiva alla sabbia e non serviva a nessuno.

"Uhm, sono abbastanza sicuro che lo fai già," disse lentamente Harry.

Louis roteò gli occhi azzurri, quelli che non si offuscavano mai, nemmeno con il tempo tetro. Harry si chiese quale potesse essere l'iniezione letale di grigio che avrebbe trasformato la loro luce del giorno in un crepuscolo morto. _Beh',_ pensò Harry, _sono di umore filosofico._

"Intendevo come _conoscerti,_ conoscerti, come, sapere di te, sapere chi è veramente _Hitch_ sotto quell'intero affare di immagine da surfista che hai." Louis schioccò le dita e Caspar balzò in piedi dal suo posto sul pavimento per rannicchiarsi sotto il suo braccio. Gemette piano mentre le dita di Louis si aggrovigliavano nel mucchio di capelli sulla sua testa, accattivanti occhi marroni che scomparivano sotto le sue palpebre. Bene allora.

"E se "quell'affare di immagine da surfista che ho in corso" fosse proprio quello che sono?" Chiese Harry, strizzando gli occhi e soffiando leggermente.

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che non lo sia," disse Louis sicuro.

"Cosa, sei una specie di psicologo nascosto sotto tutto questo affare da coffee boy?" Ribatté Harry, imitando le parole di Louis.

Louis gli lanciò _quel_ tipo di sguardo, inclinando la testa di lato e socchiudendo gli occhi su qualcosa che danzava vicino alle pareti dei suoi occhi di roccia. “ _No_ , non sarei mai un bravo psicologo, parlo troppo, _ovviamente._ Ma è abbastanza ovvio che per te c'è di più oltre a questo."

"Come? Penso di sembrare abbastanza normale."

"Hai degli strati," disse Louis, come se fosse ovvio. Lo faceva spesso.

"strati?" Harry rispose, il tono e l'espressione intrisi di divertimento.

“ _Sì,_ strati. Vuoi davvero che ti reciti _Shrek_? Ciuchino dice a Shrek che ha degli strati, che è come una cipolla- "

“Aspetta, mi stai chiamando orco? Voglio dire, sono già stato chiamato in alcuni modi di merda prima, ma questo-"

“-e che in lui c'è di più che essere un orco grande, verde e spaventoso. C'è di più in te che essere solo un ragazzo surfista con un'enorme criniera di capelli. Proprio come c'è di più di me che essere una piccola merda loquace."

"Come Ciuchino?"

"Questo è solo maleducato, amico."

"Mi hai chiamato orco!"

“Shh, stai perdendo il punto e stai cambiando argomento. Due cose che in realtà non ci portano da nessuna parte, quindi prendo in carico la situazione", esclamò Louis in modo strano, alzando una mano e appoggiandosi l'altra sul cuore come se stesse facendo un giuramento. Il giuramento di trasformarsi in un idiota, pensò Harry crudelmente (o forse con affetto, ma sicuramente non lasciò che fosse un graffio di verità nel suo libro).

Louis rifletté per un po' sul suo piano d'azione. Harry prese la sigaretta che stava diminuendo tra le sue dita e la spense insieme alla sua nel portacenere, l'azione che andava dritta sopra la testa del ragazzo assorto. “Va bene, va bene, è deciso. Noi, Hitch, giocheremo un gioco molto intenso di ChiCosaQuandoDovePerchè", disse.

"ChiCosaQuandoDovePerchè?" Chiese Harry.

"Sì. Ti faccio una di queste cinque domande e poi tu ne fai una a me. Semplice." Rispose. Lo disse come se il gioco esistesse da secoli, quando in realtà Harry non ne aveva mai sentito parlare prima. Caspar si alzò e si stiracchiò, sbadigliando stancamente in modo che la sua lingua rosa si allungasse. Louis sembrava completamente divertito dall'azione e i suoi occhi brillavano. "Allora, _chi_ sei, Hitch?"

Harry rispose con occhi intensamente interessati, "uhm, sono Harry Styles?"

Louis annuì in segno di approvazione, come se avesse accettato il nome di Harry. "Va bene, ora chiedimene una tu."

"Tu chi sei?" Chiese Harry con cautela, incerto su cosa stesse effettivamente facendo.

“Sono Louis Tomlinson. _Cosa_? "

Harry lo guardò confuso, "uh, un umano?"

Louis scoppiò in una risatina contagiosa, piccole farfalle svolazzanti fuori dalla sua bocca portando sorrisi sulle loro ali e sedendosi tranquillamente sulla lingua di Harry. “No, idiota, quello che fai, non quello che sei! Anche se, lo ammetto, sono contento che tu sia un umano, rende le cose molto più facili..." Louis sembrava come se stesse effettivamente considerando una situazione in cui Harry non era umano, il suo viso pieno di umorismo al suo stesso scherzo.

Harry arrossì sotto la sua pelle già arrossata. “Uh, beh, io sono un surfista e do lezioni di surf. Ma questo lo sai già, quindi..."

“Non importa! Sono un barista in questo grazioso bar sul mare. Faccio un caffè mediocre, dovresti passare e provarlo prima o poi,” disse Louis, ammiccando lascivamente. “Hmm, cosa c'è dopo? Oh- quando sei nato? Tipo, quanti anni hai? "

“1° febbraio 1992; quindi 21, fondamentalmente. Tu?"

“Ahi, sei un giovanotto”, disse Louis, sussultando, “il 24° dicembre 1990, quindi ho 23 anni.”

"Non sono _così_ giovane in confronto a te!"

"shh, shh giovanotto" Louis scrollò le spalle, "Da dove vieni originariamente?"

"Cheshire, tu?"

"La bella, serena, idilliaca cittadina di Doncaster", disse Louis sarcastico. Appoggiò un lato della testa sulla finestra accanto a lui. Le sue pupille di mezzanotte si bloccarono su una goccia che percorreva il suo muro trasparente. Si diresse da solo attraverso le strade trafficate, schiantandosi improvvisamente in un'altra goccia d'acqua, fondendosi con essa in una goccia più grande e più forte, proseguendo il suo viaggio, inalterato. " _Perché_ ti sei trasferito qui?"

Harry deglutì pesantemente. Poteva sentire la miccia nel suo cervello che si rompeva, prima piccoli gocciolamenti e poi uno zampillo allarmante. Il calore filtrava dalle bocche della sua mente, arricciandosi dietro i suoi occhi e infilando le sue dita curiose nei canali delle sue orecchie. Un velo delicato era drappeggiato sugli occhi con cura minuziosa. Minuscole particelle d'aria lo accarezzarono intorno ai suoi anelli di smeraldo. Insieme, una palla si conficcò nella sua gola, sistemandosi comodamente con le unghie affilate aggrappate alle pareti doloranti dietro la pelle del collo. Gli zigomi sembravano essere iniettati di piombo molto lentamente, il grasso delle sue guance si scioglieva.

Harry non era uno che si emozionava, questo era relativamente ovvio. Ma a volte, a volte quella barriera aveva le sue immunità. L'iniezione di parole che Harry si era nutrito poteva funzionare solo con certe parti della vita. Questa non era una di quelle.

Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre con le palpebre che sembravano ricoperte di miele appiccicoso. La sua lingua era pesante in bocca, spessa e secca. Poteva sentirsi fissare in lontananza, ma non poteva vedere niente. Tutto era annebbiato dal passato e Harry lo odiava.

La voce di Louis non si comportava come la spugna che doveva essere, non puliva il percorso per i suoi pensieri nelle finestre oscure della sua mente. Era solo una puntura acuta del presente che penetrava attraverso la peluria riscaldata. "Stai bene?" Harry udì vagamente. Era sott'acqua? Sotto un'onda e trattenendo il respiro finché i suoi polmoni non gli bruciarono ai bordi? Sembrava così.

“Uh-” mormorò Harry, disorientato. Scosse la testa, schiarendosi la mente il più possibile. "Mi- uh- scusa, solo- sì." I suoi occhi si spalancarono e si passò una mano sul viso, espirando tremante. "È solo- un argomento delicato, si?"

“Oh, sì, certo. Capisco, non devi dirmelo se non vuoi, voglio dire, non sono affari miei comunque, quindi. Possiamo solo andare avanti se vuoi, tipo, non voglio farti arrabbiare solo perché faccio troppa leva. Voglio dire, ci conosciamo a malapena, quindi- "

“17 dicembre. È stato un incidente d'auto; un camionista ubriaco ha girato dalla parte sbagliata e ha investito la macchina. Mia madre è passata attraverso il parabrezza e l'airbag non si è aperto sul sedile di mia sorella; sono morte all'impatto. Quindi, sì, non avevo davvero un motivo per rimanere nel Cheshire dopo."

Tutto sembrava tramontare nel silenzio. Ogni rumore che aveva avuto un impatto sulle sue orecchie in precedenza era semplicemente diventato un muro di nulla. Le parole erano nell'aria, oscure e avvolte in una seta nera. La nuvola nera che sbocciò nel suo petto non appena Louis gli chiese _perché_ ora si profilava assordante nell'aria. Harry si stava fissando le dita, l'unica cosa di cui aveva il controllo. Si sentiva esposto dappertutto, come se un altro pezzo di pelle fosse stato rimosso con ogni parola straziante, come se tutti i sentimenti e le emozioni che erano impressi nella sua carne fossero stati rivelati a tutti. Lo odiava. 

Harry non osava guardare Louis. Non era che il ragazzo lo avrebbe giudicato, non che a Harry sarebbe importato se lo avesse fatto, ma c'era qualcosa che gli impediva di vedere la sua reazione. Non si era quasi mai nascosto da sotto la sua immagine di surfista; quasi tutto il suo corpo vi era ricamato. Ma Louis stava strappando il filo con i suoi acuti occhi azzurri, e Harry non era sicuro di cosa pensare al riguardo.

"Hitch ..." disse Louis dolcemente. C'era così tanta emozione nella sua voce, tutte le emozioni che Harry avrebbe dovuto desiderare, avrebbe dovuto cercare. Louis era il candidato perfetto per la simpatia e la morbidezza e tutto quel malocchio, con la sua onestà e la sua gentilezza generale. Ma per qualche ragione, Harry non lo voleva. Forse in fondo lo voleva davvero, ma in superficie, tutto ciò che voleva fare era ripensare alle sue emozioni e tornare dall'Harry che era Hitch per Louis.

“No, solo- non avere pietà di me, va bene? È solo la vita, non c'è niente che puoi fare. " Harry finalmente alzò lo sguardo mentre parlava. Come previsto, gli occhi di Louis erano pieni di emozione. La sua espressione era gentile e le sue labbra erano rivolte verso il basso. Evidentemente, era ovvio che Harry stesse combattendo furiosamente per ricostruire le sue mura, poiché Louis sembrava ancora più sconvolto quando Harry lo fissò. Spostò Caspar nella calda scia del suo corpo mentre strisciava sul materasso, più vicino a Harry. (Caspar finì per precipitarsi nella parte anteriore del furgone, rannicchiandosi più vicino alla stufa e sospirando soddisfatto.)

La sua mano raggiunse i capelli di Harry, senza nemmeno esitazione. Le sue dita si aggrovigliarono nei suoi ricci e gli sfregarono il cranio. Unghie corte gli graffiarono la pelle, un sospiro di sollievo cadde dalle labbra di Harry mentre la tensione sembrava fuoriuscire dalle sue ossa. Appoggiò la fronte su quella di Harry ed entrambi chiusero gli occhi. C'era un leggero passaggio delle ciglia di Louis sulla sua pelle, quasi troppo leggere per essere percepite.

"Non voglio vederti triste," mormorò Louis. Harry aprì gli occhi. Istintivamente, anche Louis aprì il suo. Blu e verde. Zaffiro e smeraldo. Il cielo e l'erba. Sincero e sconvolto. Il mare e Harry.

"Non sono; Non ho bisogno di nessuno. Sto bene da solo ", rispose sulla difensiva. I cancelli stavano per chiudersi, ma la serratura era bloccata al suo posto.

Louis abbassò la testa e baciò la tempia di Harry. Harry non ci pensò. "Non lo pensi veramente."

"Invece sì. Riesco a cavarmela benissimo da solo. "

"Tutti hanno bisogno di qualcuno, Hitch", rispose il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri. Il suo pollice stava sfregando cerchi rilassanti dietro l'orecchio di Harry. Affettuosamente o no, Harry cercò di non pensarci.

“Ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno qui; Non ho bisogno di qualcun altro che possa deludermi."

Louis lo guardò ferocemente, gli occhi induriti per la convinzione. "Non tutti ti deluderanno."

"E come lo sai?"

Più tardi, Harry si sarebbe reso conto di non aver mai avuto una risposta alla sua domanda. Louis, però, pensava di aver risposto abbastanza bene, indipendentemente dal fatto che Harry fosse ciecamente ignaro.

Louis si fece avanti e unì le loro labbra in un modo non così delicato. Aprì le labbra di Harry con la lingua, baciandolo con violenza. Leccò i resti della tristezza e, invece, li sostituì con pensieri afosi che portavano in una sola direzione. Si mise a cavalcioni sul grembo di Harry, le cosce robuste che soddisfacevano le mani vaganti di Harry. Lunghe dita affondavano nel materiale leggermente umido, pulsazioni che correvano al tatto. La piccola mano di Louis prese a coppa la parte posteriore della testa di Harry, tirandolo ancora più vicino.

Sembrava che l'aria intorno a loro fosse stata incendiata. Erano circondati da un anello di fiamme. Dove sarebbero stati, cosa avrebbero fatto prima che si fossero trasformati in ceneri sparse, nessuno dei due sapeva. Ma era certo che volevano scoprirlo.

Le mascelle dolevano mentre i baci diventavano ancora più sporchi, ancora più profondi. Quella certa ondata di fervore raggiunse il suo apice, lasciando loro due a crogiolarsi nel completo timore reverenziale del momento. Respiri pesanti e umidi passarono tra le labbra aperte. Le mani di Harry risalirono le cosce muscolose e si arricciarono attorno a quei fianchi insaziabili. Sfacciatamente, si sistemarono sul culo di Louis, le lunghe dita allargate sui glutei sodi attraverso il materiale. Le dita di Louis si strinsero nei riccioli di Harry mentre le dita disobbedivano alle loro vere intenzioni scavandosi nella carne e massaggiandosi con una disgustosa quantità di determinazione. Spinto da una tale passione, Louis iniziò a strusciarsi sul cavallo di Harry. Un vacillante inspiro al contatto fece vacillare l'aspetto calmo di Harry. Una scintilla esplose quando la lingua di Louis si tuffò nella bocca di Harry con audace sicurezza.

Louis continuava a spingere verso il basso nell'inguine di Harry, muovendo i fianchi verso l'alto in modo provocatorio. Harry iniziò a spingere verso l'alto nello stesso momento in cui Louis si posò su di lui, quando la contaminazione del calore attraverso il suo corpo aumentò rapidamente. Pantaloni pesanti furono passati tra di loro attraverso baci sciatti. I pantaloni iniziarono a stringersi con una certa forza d'animo che solo la passione poteva accendere.

Fu tutto ad un tratto quando la testa di Harry fu tirata indietro ei suoi riccioli furono tesi alle radici. Un paio di labbra impulsive si fissarono poi sul suo collo pallido. Il pensiero di labbra così gonfie e macchiate sulla sua pelle di porcellana creava una spirale nello stomaco che non poteva essere messa da parte. Louis succhiò la sua pelle, forte. Il suo culo stava ancora spingendo sull'inguine di Harry, e, sì, Harry era abbastanza sicuro che quella fosse la sua erezione contro cui Louis stava strofinando.

"Via, adesso." demandò Harry, in un modo teso che non fu mancato da Louis che sorrise per la vittoria. Harry tirò la parte superiore dei pantaloni di Louis, cercando di tirarli giù disperatamente. La sua pelle doveva essere su quella di Louis; non era più un volere, più un bisogno.

" _Esigente,_ Dio," scherzò Louis, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Tuttavia seguì le parole di Harry trattenendo i gemiti e si sbottonò i pantaloni. Si alzò dall'inguine teso di Harry per farsi scivolare da dosso i pantaloni abilmente, gettandoli dietro la testa e riattaccando immediatamente le labbra a quelle di Harry. Ne seguì una pomiciata che lo rese solo più duro, come previsto. Le mani di Louis vagavano sotto la maglietta di Harry, i polpastrelli tracciavano le rientranze degli addominali e le unghie che graffiavano la pelle per far accelerare il suo battito un po' più velocemente. Mentre le sue unghie raschiavano i capezzoli induriti di Harry, il corpo del ragazzo dai capelli ricci si inarcò e lui emise un gemito delizioso.

"Capezzoli sensibili, me lo ricorderò," mormorò Louis nella bocca di Harry, sorridendo. Tirò il materiale sottile sotto le ascelle di Harry e lo esortò a sollevarle. staccò le bocche solo per strappare via la maglietta e rivelare una pallida distesa di puro fitness. "Fottuto inferno, sei così fottutamente in _forma,_ " gemette Louis. Fece scorrere le sue piccole mani abbronzate su tutta la pelle in soggezione, le dita arricciate attorno ai suoi fianchi e poi i pollici che si infilavano sotto la cintura dei pantaloni in modo scherzoso.

All'improvviso, dopo aver provato pietà per l'erezione appena notata che tendeva contro i boxer di Louis, la mano di Harry si allungò e prese nel palmo il cavallo di Louis. Il respiro mozzato, seguito da un gemito affannoso, cadde dalle labbra rosso ciliegia di Louis al tocco. Spinse l'inguine nella mano a coppa. Le lunghe dita di Harry iniziarono a massaggiare il rigonfiamento abilmente, amando completamente il calore sotto il suo palmo e il modo in cui il ragazzo sopra di lui stava lentamente cadendo a pezzi.

Con la mano libera, iniziò ad abbassare leggermente l'elastico in vita. Louis si tolse la maglietta e la gettò in direzione dei pantaloni. La bocca di Harry iniziò effettivamente ad avere l’acquolina mentre sempre più pelle abbronzata veniva rivelata, le curve del corpo e delle ossa di Louis sembravano così perfette attraverso i suoi occhi pieni di lussuria. Alla fine, i boxer erano troppo bassi per essere spostati senza che venisse scoperto il cazzo di Louis, e così Harry provò un grande piacere nel toglierli con una cura meticolosa che si tradusse in fastidiose prese in giro agli occhi di Louis.

Harry era abbastanza sicuro che gemette più forte di Louis quando il cazzo duro e rosso schiaffeggiò lo stomaco nudo di Louis. Non aveva visto l'erezione così chiaramente prima, soprattutto non in pieno giorno, ma dire che la vista era piuttosto carina era probabilmente un eufemismo. Harry non avrebbe passato il tempo ad adulare il cazzo di Louis perché, beh, sarebbe strano, ma si prese qualche secondo per pensare a cosa poteva, e voleva, fare con un cazzo così carino.

Questo, a sua volta, gli fece gridare le sue parole successive: " _cazzo_ , voglio davvero succhiarti il cazzo".

"Porca troia, _sì_ ," fu la risposta di Louis. Occhi verdi vitrei catturarono occhi azzurri brillanti, entrambi pieni della lussuria paralizzante della situazione.

Harry avvolse la sua mano attorno al cazzo pulsante, godendosi il brivido che corse lungo la schiena di Louis mentre lo faceva. Strinse il pugno un paio di volte; gli occhi si concentrarono sul battito delle palpebre di Louis mentre tirava indietro il prepuzio e faceva scorrere il pollice sulla fessura. Il suo pollice raccolse le poche perle di sperma sulla punta di Louis. Con gli occhi fissi su Louis e la sua bocca oscenamente rossa e pronta, si portò il pollice alle labbra e succhiò via il liquido in modo seducente. La sua lingua diede un’idea di ciò che stava per accadere, passando sopra la pelle del suo pollice e succhiando con rumori viscidi.

Louis gli tolse il pollice dalla bocca e lo sostituì con le labbra, unendole insieme con un’innegabile forza disperata. Il suo pollice premette dei segni nelle pieghe del collo di Harry. Harry continuava a muovere la sua mano su e giù sul cazzo di Louis, particolari colpi che spronavano i lamenti silenziosi del ragazzo più grande. Una mano era su uno dei glutei nudi di Louis, che massaggiava la pelle fino a farla diventare rosa e la tirava per esporre la fessura a cui la punta del dito di Harry era estremamente vicina. Lo toccò in un modo così leggero dalla cima del fondoschiena, fino in fondo e oltre il suo buco. Un ringhio sfrenato fu forzato tra le labbra di Harry mentre il suo tocco circondava il buco increspato con una pressione appena sufficiente per essere sentito e poi si trascinò di nuovo su.

"Smettila di stuzzicare," disse Louis, mordendo forte il labbro inferiore di Harry.

"Devo tenerti in punta di piedi," rispose Harry prima di leccare nella bocca di Louis e torcere la mano attorno all'erezione dell'altro ragazzo.

“Mi succhierai il cazzo come un bravo ragazzo, eh? Mi lascerai scopare la tua bella bocca? Farti soffocare con il mio cazzo?"

Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito rauco, gettando indietro la testa. “Cazzo, _sì_."

Louis avvolse la mano dove prima era quella di Harry e si raddrizzò, spostandosi più in alto sul corpo del ragazzo. Harry si trascinò verso il basso in modo che la sua faccia fosse in linea con l'inguine di Louis e, cosa più importante, la sua bocca fosse a pochi centimetri dall'asta indurita. Louis avvolse la sua piccola mano dietro la testa di Harry e lo avvicinò di più. La testa rossa del suo cazzo spingeva tra le labbra morse di Harry in modo scherzoso, una lucentezza lucida copriva le labbra macchiate di cremisi e le faceva sembrare ancora più oscene di prima.

Harry strinse le labbra attorno alla testa del cazzo di Louis, prima leccando la punta in piccole leccate di gattino e poi succhiandolo, forte. Tirò indietro il prepuzio e lasciò che la sua lingua girasse intorno alla testa, producendo rumori deliziosi che andavano dritti alla base del cazzo di Louis. Si tirò su un attimo, prima di sputare sulla punta e spargere l'umidità con la lingua su tutta la pelle lucida. Con la punta della lingua, leccò una striscia lungo la vena che scorreva lungo il cazzo di Louis. La secchezza colpì le sue papille gustative, ma impiegò solo una frazione di secondo per deglutire e rimettere la bocca sulle palle di Louis. Un gemito succulento esplose dalle labbra di Louis mentre Harry le succhiava una alla volta, la sua lingua vorticava e succhiava con competenza.

Louis staccò la bocca di Harry dalle sue palle e inclinò il mento verso il suo cazzo. Si prese un momento per osservare come sembrava già distrutto Harry, tutto con le palpebre socchiuse e le labbra gonfie. La sua lingua lambiva la punta del suo cazzo senza che glielo chiedesse, disperata per il gusto. Louis avrebbe potuto guardare quella scena oscena per molto più tempo, ma il suo cazzo pulsava nella sua mano ed era disperato di essere inghiottito in _quella_ bocca. Batté sulla giuntura della mascella di Harry per esortarlo ad aprirla, cosa a cui fu obbedito immediatamente.

Lentamente, Louis spinse il suo cazzo nella bocca aperta. Il calore inghiottiva i suoi sensi ad ogni centimetro che veniva preso da Harry. Non sembrava preoccuparsi di prendere ancora di più il cazzo di Louis, i piccoli conati erano più incoraggianti per il ragazzo che sconcertanti. Louis fece scivolare le dita tra le ciocche dei capelli di Harry e lo tirò indietro un po'. Amava il modo in cui le labbra di Harry si trascinavano sulla pelle della sua erezione, quel calore travolgente e quella sensazione che non provava da molto tempo. Louis continuava a tirare e spingere la testa di Harry, fottendogli la bocca senza troppa forza.

All'improvviso, Harry lo staccò con un _pop_. Le sue lunghe dita coprirono quelle corte di Louis dove teneva la base del suo cazzo e senza parole gesticolò con un movimento per quello che voleva che Louis facesse. Ovviamente Louis non aveva intenzione di negargli la sua richiesta quando sembrava bellissimo com’era. Lasciò che il suo cazzo sbattesse umidamente contro la guancia di Harry, scivolando tra le sue labbra, strofinando saliva e sperma su tutta la sua pelle rosea. La voce di Harry era ruvida, già segnata dal sesso e faceva contrarre lo stomaco di Louis prima ancora che registrasse le parole. "Voglio che tu mi faccia soffocare, e poi voglio che tu venga sulla mia faccia."

Louis non si concesse nemmeno il tempo di rispondere prima di aprire la bocca di Harry e spingere il suo cazzo dentro senza alcun preavviso. Il ragazzo si soffocò un po' per l'intrusione, ma non si oppose. Louis continuava a tirare fuori un po' e poi costringeva più del suo cazzo nella bocca del ragazzo. La lava che ribolliva nel suo stomaco iniziò a sputare scintille ovunque, il suo orgasmo si avvicinò ancora di più. Harry cercò di rilassarsi mentre il cazzo di Louis gli toccava la parte posteriore della gola, ma uno strozzamento era inevitabile. Louis, però, non lasciò affatto che Harry si muovesse. Il dominio che scorreva nelle sue vene mantenne Harry al suo posto, facendolo soffocare leggermente finché la sua gola non si rilassò completamente. Il suo naso sfiorò i peli fini alla base del suo cazzo. I suoi occhi color smeraldo erano vitrei di lacrime. Era spaventosamente bello.

Non passò molto tempo prima che Louis fosse incredibilmente vicino al venire, così tirò via Harry dal suo cazzo e lo spinse di nuovo sui cuscini. Pompò furiosamente la mano su e giù per il suo cazzo umido, mentre il suo orgasmo si precipitava verso di lui. Infine, nastri di bianco fuoriuscirono dal suo cazzo. Strisciarono la pelle di Harry in modo decorativo. Schizzi gli atterrarono in bocca e sulle labbra, ma Harry resistette ancora per assaggiarlo, non importa quanto fosse allettante. Gli gocciolava dal mento e gli dipingeva le guance. Lasciò che gli occhi di Louis vagassero sui suoi lineamenti distrutti, respiri pesanti che sventolavano sulla sua pelle. Tremando, le dita di Louis raccolsero lo sperma e le fecero scivolare nella bocca di Harry per essere leccate. Harry obbligò, succhiando via il sapore salato con totale entusiasmo.

"Come ho fatto?" Harry sorrise. La sua voce, _cazzo_ ; se avesse parlato ancora, Louis pensò che sarebbe diventato duro di nuovo e avrebbe dovuto ripetere l'intero processo, non che avrebbe obiettato.

“Molto bene,” sussurrò Louis, premendo un pigro bacio alla tempia di Harry.

Harry si spostò sotto di lui e piagnucolò pateticamente. Louis abbassò lo sguardo sul suo inguine sporgente, provando immediatamente pietà per il ragazzo. Le sue dita lavorarono i bottoni dei pantaloni e poi scivolarono sotto la cintura. Le sue dita sfiorarono la testa colante del cazzo di Harry, la tensione scioccò il corpo del surfista. Louis tolse il cazzo duro dai pantaloni, l'erezione rosso brillante che giaceva piatta contro la pelle avorio. Sembrava delizioso mentre faceva capolino dal materiale. Louis non riuscì a trattenere la mano, avvolgendola dissolutamente intorno all’asta riscaldata. I fianchi di Harry si sollevavano a ogni scatto della mano di Louis, gemiti svolazzanti che gocciolavano tra le sue labbra. Con alcuni movimenti della mano e una calda mano che gli coppò le palle, Harry si riversò sulle mani di Louis.

Louis si asciugò la mano sotto il cuscino e si accasciò sul fianco di Harry. Era caldo e flessibile, fondendosi con il lato magro ma forte di Harry. “Probabilmente dovrei andare prima che ricominci a piovere, ma non credo di potermi muovere. Sono morto."

Harry sbuffò: "Sei morto, vero?" Le sue dita percorsero pigramente il braccio di Louis, come passi sulla sabbia.

"Mi hai rovinato, di nuovo," disse Louis drammaticamente.

"Sei così drammatico, Dio," lo schernì Harry. I suoi muscoli stavano iniziando a contrarsi su se stessi, ma non aveva nemmeno l'energia per allungare le braccia. L'aria intorno a loro era languida e tranquilla. Harry cercò di non pensare a quanto fosse accogliente Louis, a come sembravano _coccolarsi._

"Sì, beh, volevo fare un corso di recitazione per mostrare le mie _incredibili_ abilità, ma mi hanno rifiutato, quindi, immagino che dovrò solo usarle tutte su di te invece," disse impertinente, toccando il naso di Harry con la punta del dito e facendo un sorriso abbagliante a Harry.

Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Ti hanno rifiutato?"

“Sì, hanno detto che troppe persone avevano fatto domanda e non c'era abbastanza spazio per me. Ma hey, cosa puoi farci? È solo la vita”, e alzò le spalle.

"Oh." L'aria si è leggermente inumidita attorno ai bordi, come quando l'acqua cola nella carta e minuscoli flussi di trasparenza dipingono il materiale. Harry poteva vedere il modo in cui il viso di Louis si diffondeva nel rimpianto nei fossi del suo sorriso. Era ovvio che non fosse così d'accordo come stava pomiciando, ma Harry non avrebbe ficcato il naso. Louis lo distraeva quando ne aveva bisogno, così Harry avrebbe ripagato il favore.

"Vuoi una tazza di tè?" chiese di punto in bianco, sedendosi e stiracchiandosi. “Ho tipo ogni tipo di tè che tu possa desiderare. Un giorno li ho rubati tutti da Crusoe. Tranne il tè verde, però"

Louis si rianimò a questo, piegandosi sui gomiti e sbirciando verso la cucina improvvisata di Harry che non era affatto una cucina. “Twinings, giusto? D'accordo, non mi piace il tè verde."

Harry annuì, avvicinandosi e tirando fuori la scatola delle bustine, presentandole con orgoglio a Louis.

"Posso avere una tazza di mirtillo rosso e arancia sanguinello, per favore?" supplicò, i suoi occhi scintillanti e sorridendo un dolce sorrisetto. Aveva pronunciato il nome così fluentemente; come se parlasse qualunque lingua fosse ogni giorno. Harry voleva avvolgere la lingua intorno a quella di Louis quando lo disse. Probabilmente erano solo la leggerezza della sua voce e il tono che si presta a ogni situazione, ma Harry pensava che Louis doveva avere un talento per tutto.

"Ooh, guarda qui, così sofisticato," lo prese in giro Harry, ammiccando scherzosamente. Louis gli tirò solo fuori la lingua e si sdraiò sul letto. Caspar si arrampicò dal sedile anteriore e si raggomitolò sul fianco di Louis. La sua testa era graffiata dalla punta delle dita di Louis, facendolo inclinare la testa ad ogni graffio. Sospirò soddisfatto, un piccolo miagolio che risuonava attraverso il suo muso peloso. Si adattava perfettamente al fianco di Louis. Anche Louis sembrava piuttosto affezionato a lui, con il modo in cui aveva un sorrisetto sulle labbra mentre Caspar si massaggiava la testa sullo stomaco.

Quando Harry iniziò a far bollire il bollitore sul suo mini fornello, i suoi pensieri vagarono nella terra in cui non era quasi mai entrato. Harry non voleva infilare la chiave nella serratura e aprire i cancelli, così gettò via i pensieri subito dopo la sua prima meraviglia vagante.

Era tutto molto addomesticato e sistemato, fin troppo facile. A Harry non piaceva.

\- | -

Era l'ultima sessione della giornata di Harry e, francamente, un gruppo di ragazze chiacchierone non era quello che avrebbe scelto se ne avesse avuto la possibilità. Erano divertenti, ovviamente, sempre avventurose e avevano una risata giusta. Ma a volte ce n'era una il cui acuto gli colpiva l'orecchio con il tono sbagliato, o uno che esagerava con la carta “stupida”. Erano imprevedibili; Harry non era sicuro di apprezzare il fatto che le sue membra gli facevano un po' male e la sua mente era dispersa ai bordi, ma era il suo lavoro ed era il mare quindi, per dirla senza mezzi termini, non gliene fregava molto di chi stava insegnando.

Harry era sulla sabbia con il gruppo di ragazze, insegnando loro le basi del surf. Non aveva intenzione di negare che tutti indossassero abbastanza bene la muta aderente, ma alcune di loro sembrano saperlo e dimostrarlo più del necessario. In quel momento, era dietro a una ragazza che era stata molto frizzante e molto attenta, ma incredibilmente confusa. In primo luogo, aveva affermato di non sapere quale fosse il suo piede più forte su cui stare in equilibrio, facendo fare a Harry il trucco della vecchia scuola del "calcio fatto di sabbia". Successivamente, disse che non riusciva a ottenere il ritmo dei suoi colpi mentre giaceva piatta sulla tavola, le mani che scavano buche nella sabbia con un ritmo abbastanza buono. Ora, ha detto che non può stare in equilibrio correttamente sulla tavola e non sa dove mettere i piedi.

I suoi grandi occhi azzurri lo avevano fissato supplichevolmente, le ciglia che erano pesantemente cariche di mascara che sbattevano non così innocentemente. Essendo l'insegnante professionista che era, Harry ignorò l'evidente flirt della ragazza e cercò di aiutarla con il suo equilibrio dimostrandolo sulla sua lavagna. Questo, tuttavia, non era abbastanza per la ragazza poiché insisteva che lui le stesse dietro e glielo mostrasse. Quindi, Harry fece proprio questo. Era un po' sconcertante stare così vicino, tecnicamente, a una studentessa che evidentemente era solo leggermente presa da lui, ma doveva fare il suo lavoro, e, beh, in realtà lei era piuttosto in forma.

Ovviamente, Harry non l'avrebbe accettata in nessuna delle sue offerte perché, beh, cantava dall'altro coro più di quello che lei pensava facesse, ma questo non significava che non potesse apprezzare l'attenzione.

Fece del suo meglio per non emanare l'idea che stesse prendendo i suoi commenti civettuoli per inserirli nel suo autostima-metro, specialmente non quando lei "ricadde" su di lui mentre cercavano di bilanciarsi. Alla fine, però, riuscì a stabilirsi e il prurito che sentiva sulla pianta dei suoi piedi per il bisogno di immergersi nell'acqua dovette essere risolto. Scese con loro fino al bordo dell'acqua, dando loro il riassunto delle regole e di tutto quel maldicente.

Harry aveva cercato di spiegare quella sensazione molte volte a chiunque fosse lì ad ascoltare, eppure quel clic che suonava quando _sapeva che_ qualcuno aveva capito non era mai avvenuto. Si chiedeva se, scrivendone un libro a riguardo, uno sconosciuto casuale si sarebbe finalmente relazionato con esso. Come in _The History Boys,_ Harry si chiedeva se sarebbe stato in grado di mettere qualcosa che potesse sembrare una mano che si protende e prende la loro. Tuttavia, dedusse, non poteva scrivere per un cazzo ed era quasi sicuro di essere l'unico a sentire la particolare connessione che sentiva.

Stava parlando del mare, ovviamente; quando non lo era? Anche con le ragazze turbolente raggruppate intorno a lui, le distrazioni della spiaggia e il lavoro a portata di mano, nulla poteva portarlo via da quella prima frazione di secondo in cui la sua pelle era accarezzata dalle onde setose. A volte si prendeva il tempo per riflettere se avrebbe mai potuto annoiarsi con il suo amore per il mare, ma si rendeva conto che c'era sempre qualcosa di diverso ogni giorno. Era in continua evoluzione, eppure era l'unica costante nella vita di Harry. Voleva cose più sicure e sistemate nella sua vita oltre al mare? _Chi cazzo lo sapeva_.

Tornando al presente, Harry insegnò alle ragazze da un bel po'. Non fu un gran disastro; uno o due di loro erano relativamente brave e sembravano avere un talento per questo. Alcune avevano bisogno di più assistenza di altre, ovviamente, ma questo non toglieva la gioia che tutti insieme provavano quando finalmente un'onda fu colta. Valeva la pena di rabbrividire quando quella certa ragazza continuava a flirtare senza vergogna con lui. Continuava a mormorargli parole all'orecchio con _quel_ tono che avrebbe dovuto essere seducente ma che non si adattava affatto alla situazione. Gli passò commenti e offerte piuttosto abilmente; bisognava dirlo, era un'esperta nel parlare senza problemi.

Quando la sessione finì e le mute furono tolte con difficoltà, il branco di ragazze si separò dal negozio un po' consumato ai bordi. Harry fu sollevato di essere libero dagli studenti eccitabili, avendo lavorato tutto il giorno con il clima fresco con solo poche brevi pause. Per fortuna, tutto ciò che doveva fare era chiudere a chiave il negozio e accettare l'invito a prendere qualcosa per cena al bar invece che sul suo "fornello di merda", come Louis aveva detto in modo così complimentoso.

Accese una sigaretta e andò al bar, senza pensare a niente in particolare. Louis riapparve nei suoi pensieri casualmente mentre guardava verso il cielo. Sembrava che dopo il loro tempo nel suo furgone, il ghiaccio fosse stato ufficialmente rotto. Sembrerebbe che in realtà fossero amici a tutti gli effetti. Ovviamente non gli era straordinariamente vicino, non erano amici del cuore, ma era casuale e libero ed era proprio quello di cui Harry aveva bisogno. Le macchie della loro personalità sembravano fondersi abbastanza bene e, sebbene la conversazione non fosse sempre fluida, era sufficiente. Sembrava che Louis stesse diventando parte integrante dei venerdì del falò. Harry stava bene con quel cambiamento? Ancora una volta, non ne era proprio sicuro.

Spense la sigaretta ed entrò nel tranquillo caffè. C'erano solo pochi clienti nel negozio, la strana coppia che beveva una tazza calda di qualcosa di delizioso e una famiglia di bambini esausti era sdraiata attorno a un tavolo. Non c'era nessuno al banco, qualcosa per cui Harry avrebbe rimproverato Lou scherzosamente per dopo, quindi si limitò a fare un giro e iniziò a rovistare tra gli armadi. Quando Louis uscì trotterellando dalla cucina, con le braccia cariche di pasti fumanti, quasi non si accorse del surfista in cerca di cibo. I riccioli selvaggi di Harry dovevano aver attirato la sua attenzione e lui si era girato in un lampo, un semplice squittio che perforava l'aria in reazione. I piatti oscillarono precariamente nelle sue mani ma, per fortuna, non si schiantarono sul pavimento.

"Merda, Hitch, mi hai spaventato, cazzo!" esclamò. Era leggermente divertente che il suo viso fosse l'esatta immagine dello shock. I suoi occhi erano spalancati in modo allarmante, la mascella socchiusa e le labbra aperte. Anche la sua pelle sembrava un colore più lattiginoso del solito. Harry immaginò che se non avesse portato nulla, avrebbe appoggiato la mano sul suo cuore, presumibilmente, che batteva veloce per calmarsi. O forse sembra solo un po' più drammatico.

Harry fece uno dei suoi sorrisi affascinanti - che avrebbe potuto essere interpretato come un sorrisetto, Harry non ne era mai veramente sicuro - e si appoggiò sul lato del bancone; "Chiedo scusa profusamente, maestà."

"Accetto le tue scuse, giovane servitore, e chiedo perché hai sottoposto una persona così importante e _favolosa_ come me a un incredibile attacco di sorpresa?" Louis usò un tono elegante e brillante, senza spezzare il personaggio nemmeno una volta per una risatina. Si voltò rapidamente e fece scivolare i piatti di cibo sul rispettivo tavolo e tornò di corsa da Harry.

Harry, tuttavia, non riuscì a sostenere l'atto e si lasciò sfuggire una forte risata. "Mi dispiace, amico, sei solo un elegante reale davvero convincente."

«Be', ho sempre pensato che avrei dovuto essere un principe. O una principessa, non so, non potrei mai scegliere tra i due." Louis scrollò le spalle con nonchalance, ma poi un sorrisetto si fece largo e sbuffò alle sue stesse parole. Harry ridacchiò, l'immagine mentale di Louis come una principessa che gli scorreva nel cervello, scappando di nuovo fuori non appena causò danni.

Un lieve colpo di tosse interruppe le loro risatine ed entrambe le loro teste si voltarono a guardare l'interruttore. Harry fu sorpreso di vedere la donna civettuola della sua ultima sessione di surf. Non fu esattamente una piacevole sorpresa, ma nemmeno spiacevole. Era solo una sorpresa, così, semplice.

Non stava perdendo tempo, né era distratta, stava semplicemente in piedi davanti al bancone, in attesa.

“Oh, ehm, ehi,” disse Harry, offrendo un sorriso educato.

"Ehi, Harry!" lei sorrise, "Non mi aspettavo di vederti qui, lavori qui oltre al negozio di surf?"

Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli in disordine, le dita restarono intrappolate nei nodi e gli tirarono le radici dolorosamente. "Nah, sono qui solo per prendere qualcosa da mangiare, il mio amico gestisce questo posto, quindi."

"È così fico! Questo posto è fantastico!" disse entusiasta, sorridendo ampiamente con un sorriso e occhi scintillanti.

"Sì, l'hanno ristrutturata da una baracca a questo, è davvero incredibile," annuì Harry.

"Assolutamente, mi piacerebbe poter fare qualcosa di simile un giorno", disse sinceramente.

"Beh, ci sono un sacco di terreni qui intorno, devi solo trovare il posto giusto, immagino", rispose Harry con un'alzata di spalle. "Oh, merda, volevi qualcosa?" Harry fece un gesto dietro di lui quando si rese conto che in realtà era un bar, e che c'era la possibilità che lei entrasse davvero per un drink e non per chiacchiere casuali.

Diede una rapida occhiata al menu e decise rapidamente: "Prendo un tè verde, per favore."

"L’hai capita, Lou?" Disse Harry. Guardò il barista, la cui espressione vacillava per la minima dose di cupo.

"Sì, certo," disse Louis, sorridendo vivacemente (un sorriso falso, se guardavi attentamente). Si trascinò dietro Harry e iniziò a lavorare per preparare il tè.

Di fronte a Harry, la ragazza mise le mani sul bancone e si alzò in punta di piedi, spingendo il petto, non così discretamente, in direzione di Harry. Si infilò una ciocca di capelli arruffati dietro l'orecchio e lo guardò attraverso le ciglia. E, ok, quindi stava succedendo. "Allora, mi chiedevo se hai qualcosa da fare più tardi..." si interruppe e si trascinò il labbro inferiore tra i denti perfettamente dritti.

Harry era un po' sbalordito dal cambiamento casuale di comportamento. Si schiarì la gola goffamente, gli occhi perdendo la concentrazione e fissando lo sguardo sensuale che la ragazza gli stava inviando. Fu strappato dal suo stordimento da un rumore metallico dietro di lui. "Uh- c'è qualche motivo per cui volevi saperlo?" gracchiò.

La ragazza fece il broncio e arrotolò i capelli attorno al dito, guardandolo e poi di nuovo su Harry con occhi innocentemente spalancati. "Be', vedi, stavo pensando di provare quel nuovo bar in città, e stavo pensando se volevi unirti a me?"

"Uhh..." balbettò Harry. Non si aspettava davvero quella risposta, così diretta. Non andava in città da molto tempo, scegliendo solo di ubriacarsi sulla spiaggia o da qualche parte sulla costa. Significava che gli mancava? No, non proprio. Non era così entusiasta del trambusto di tutto ciò, preferiva di gran lunga oziare sulla sabbia per sballarsi piuttosto che fuori da un club squallido.

All'improvviso, i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una voce acuta dietro di lui. "Stasera è impegnato, scusa."

Harry si guardò indietro per vedere che l'espressione di Louis era cambiata. Era cambiato in qualcosa che Harry sembrava non riuscire a decifrare. Si rese conto che c'erano molte cose su Louis che non poteva decifrare, le sue espressioni facciali erano solo un piccolo punto nella lunga lista. Il mistero era una cosa strana. Attirava sospetti e meraviglia sulla coda. Era visto come una nuvola di nebbia viola intenso e grigio opaco. Vorticava su se stesso e ballava la sua routine senza nome a tempo perfetto col proprio ritmo. A volte si arricciava intorno alla testa; a volte si leccava la punta delle dita appena prima di un tocco. Era incontrollabile nel migliore dei casi, eppure non veniva mai rimproverato per il suo comportamento. Aveva un biglietto per la mente di tutti; alcuni più di altri.

"Mi scusi?" chiese la ragazza offesa.

"Ho detto che non è libero stasera, quindi dovrai trovare qualcun altro a cui unirti", disse Louis, sorridendo dolcemente durante il suo discorso.

La ragazza sembrava disgustata. “Cosa c'è di così importante da lasciar perdere un appuntamento con me? E poi tu chi sei? "

Louis rifletté finto per qualche secondo, battendosi le dita sul mento. Poi guardò dritto verso la ragazza e parlò con condiscendenza. "Un sacco di cose, in realtà, ma penso che farmi un pompino sulla spiaggia sia decisamente più in alto nella lista rispetto al tuo stupido piccolo appuntamento."

Harry era, beh, non sapeva davvero cosa fosse. Era scioccato? Sì. Era mortificato? Un po’. Era pazzo? Affatto. Non avevano mai parlato delle loro attività al di fuori di quando stavano realmente accadendo, e anche allora, c'era un tacito accordo che fosse semplicemente _accaduto._ Eppure Louis stava dichiarando apertamente che stava per succhiare il cazzo di Harry quella notte. Come avrebbe dovuto reagire a questo?

La ragazza rimase a bocca aperta davanti a Louis, che se ne stava lì orgoglioso. Dio, sembrava così compiaciuto. Mise la bustina di tè nella tazza da asporto e la strinse su un coperchio, ancora con un sorriso sfacciato sulle labbra. Guardò in mezzo ai due, sgomentata. Sembrava che lei volesse che Harry dicesse qualcosa, che la difendesse o qualcosa di stupido del genere, ma Harry stava cavalcando la cresta dello sbalordimento e non poteva sentirla diminuire tanto presto. Louis balzò accanto a Harry e fece scivolare la tazza sul bancone, di fronte alla ragazza stordita.

"Sarà uno e ottanta, per favore," cinguettò, come se non fosse successo niente.

La ragazza li schernì e lanciò a entrambi un'occhiataccia, prima di precipitarsi fuori dal negozio. Harry rimase immobile, ancora sbalordito dalla situazione che al momento veniva ignorata da un Louis inalterato. Louis saltellò su se stesso, dimenando il sedere al ritmo che veniva riprodotto dagli altoparlanti. Una coppia iniziò ad andarsene, quindi Louis rispose in modo educato, "grazie per essere venuti, tornate presto!" Onestamente, Harry stava iniziando a chiedersi se fosse successo tutto. Louis prese il drink dal bancone e vi si appoggiò con noncuranza, guardando Harry.

Mentre Louis beveva un sorso, Harry finalmente parlò. E, in vero stile Harry, la prima cosa che uscì dalla sua bocca fu: "Pensavo non ti piacesse il tè verde".

Gli occhi di Louis si illuminarono di divertimento e l'angolo destro del suo labbro si trasformò in un sorriso, "Non mi piace."

"Allora perché stai..." Harry si interruppe, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

“Non è tè verde. È quello al mirtillo rosso,” sorrise Louis.

"Ma..." Harry si sentiva come se stesse cercando risposte ma non era in grado di afferrarle. Erano appuntati all'estremità di corde che venivano allontanate dalla sua portata ogni volta che si avvicinava. Era totalmente e completamente sbalordito da tutto.

“Sapevo che in realtà non lo voleva; lo stava solo dicendo per sembrare 'fica'," imitò con voce stridula, "quindi ho pensato che potevo anche farlo per me."

Harry si passò una mano sul viso, inspirando e poi espirando profondamente. I suoi occhi verdi si spalancarono e sbatté le palpebre rapidamente, cercando di venire a patti con tutto. “Sei strano, lo sei, Coffee Boy,” dichiarò Harry, scuotendo la testa incredulo.

“Sì, l'ho sentito prima. Mi piacerebbe pensare a me stesso come appariscente, piuttosto che strano, ma alcuni ovviamente non hanno l'intelligenza che ho io,” rispose sfacciato, sorridendo.

“Appariscente è una parola _molto_ buona per descriverti.” ridacchiò Harry.

“Lo so, sorprendente non è vero? Voglio dire, con una figura così virile come la mia, non lo indovineresti mai, vero?" Louis disse seccamente.

“Mai,” scherzò Harry, ridendo mentre Louis sembrava stare in piedi in un modo ancora più effeminato.

Furono interrotti da Lou che si trascinava dalla stanza sul retro. Quando vide Harry, il suo viso si accartocciò. "Stai rovistando di nuovo, vero?"

"Hey! Accetto semplicemente un invito!" Disse Harry, offeso.

"Da chi?" ha chiesto con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Louis."

Lou ansimò e si voltò a guardare Louis, "Ti avevo detto di non farlo!"

"Stavo solo facendo il carino!" Esclamò Louis.

"Cosa vuoi?" il proprietario del caffè squadrò il barista, indicandolo con sospetto.

"Vuole che H gli faccia un pompino", disse Tom casualmente, superandoli e mettendo alcuni piatti pieni su un tavolo libero.

"Che cosa?!" Louis gridò drammaticamente, mortificato. Le guance di Harry arrossirono ferocemente.

“L'ho sentito dire da questa ragazza che stava per fare un pompino a H sulla spiaggia, quindi non era libero di uscire per un appuntamento. Il che, a sua volta, significa che vuole indietro un pompino." disse francamente Tom. Harry si rannicchiò dentro se stesso per la crudezza, e Louis sembrava come se stesse bruciando dentro per l'umiliazione.

Lou ridacchiò in modo maniacale, quasi scatenando un attacco di tosse perché rideva così tanto.

"Vi odio tutti," Louis fece il broncio.

"Oh, Dio ti benedica, piccolo," disse Lou, avvicinandosi e arruffando affettuosamente i capelli di Louis.

"Rimani per mangiare con H o cosa?" Tom chiamò.

"Se va bene, sono un po' affamato," rispose Louis, dimenticando l'intera situazione. Evidentemente, aveva un talento per questo.

"Certo, devi aumentare l'appetito per succhiare il cazzo di Harry."

"Vaffanculo."

\- | -

Era sabato mattina e Harry era più che un po' in post sbornia. Di solito, sarebbe stato in grado di sbarazzarsi della sensazione sgradevole abbastanza facilmente, ma sembrava che la tequila non fosse d'accordo. Harry incolpava Zayn al cento per cento. Il ragazzo dai capelli perfettamente pettinati aveva portato con sé una grande bottiglia di tequila che aveva strappato dalla scorta di Sexy Aiden dietro la sua bancarella, e, beh, era difficile rinunciare a qualsiasi tipo di bevanda alcolica, figuriamoci la tequila. Sembravano essere più turbolenti intorno al fuoco per qualche motivo, tutti e cinque si sono ubriacati abbastanza rapidamente.

La tequila sembrava far parlare Louis di meno, abbastanza sorprendentemente, e lo lasciava appoggiarsi ovunque con chiunque fosse vicino. Harry, tuttavia, sembrava parlare molto di più, insieme a Liam. Le chiacchiere venivano scambiate tra loro, ma Harry si sentiva come se stesse sputando merda per metà del tempo. Ricordava vagamente il fatto che Louis poteva avergli detto qualcosa del genere, ma quel pensiero era un po’ sfocato e definito per fidarsi di lui. Quel tipo di battute che sarebbero state portate avanti per mesi e mesi furono create e derise, alcune delle quali non avevano nemmeno il minimo senso. Era il modo perfetto per Harry di rilassarsi dopo una dura giornata di lavoro, ma quello non era il massimo.

Il momento clou della serata, ricordò Harry, era probabilmente quella promessa che Louis aveva fatto solo poche ore prima. Fedeli alla sua parola, Louis e lui erano inciampati più in là sulla spiaggia, lontano da occhi vaganti e grida beffarde (non che a loro sarebbe importato nello stato in cui erano comunque). Harry era stato spinto a terra con poca forza, le sue gambe instabili già deboli alle ginocchia prima ancora che fosse successo qualcosa. Harry voleva vedere Louis in ginocchio di fronte a lui, ma poi si ricordò che era ubriaco e probabilmente avrebbe esitato un po' e avrebbe finito per soffocare Louis a morte. Quindi, sfortunatamente, si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto conservarlo per un'altra volta.

Ad ogni modo, Louis aveva finito per sbottonare la camicia di Harry con dita armeggianti. Premette baci a bocca aperta sulla scia del materiale morbido, il respiro caldo che si attaccava alla sua pelle mentre cercava di sfuggire alla deliziosa caverna della bocca di Louis. Una lingua schizzò fuori e passò sul capezzolo di Harry, i denti poi raschiarono la protuberanza indurita, facendo girare la mente di Harry. L'aria fredda intorno a loro si attaccò alla pelle bagnata non appena Louis si fu allontanato, facendo sibilare Harry sottovoce quando l'invisibile cerotto di calore fu strappato dalla sua pelle.

Le sue labbra erano scivolate lungo il petto scoperto di Harry, succhiando boccioli rossi attorno al suo ombelico. I suoi denti tirarono i peli che scendevano fino alla cintura dei suoi pantaloni; lo guardò attraverso folte ciglia, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi si oscurò sostanzialmente fino a diventare una bellezza eccitante. La sabbia si incastrò sotto le unghie di Harry per come le sue dita scavarono canyon nel terreno umido. Il petto di Harry si alzava e si abbassava in attesa.

All'improvviso, il palmo della mano di Louis premette sull'inguine di Harry. Un gemito ansimante uscì tra le labbra di Harry, la pressione sul rigonfiamento gli mandava scintille attraverso le cosce e i fianchi. Quando Louis iniziò a premere baci bagnati intorno alla curva della vita di Harry, slacciò rapidamente la cintura di Harry con l'altra mano. Louis si allontanò dal leccare intricati motivi sulla pelle di Harry e aprì il bottone dei suoi pantaloni. Il ragazzo dai capelli color caramello si alzò e unì le sue labbra bagnate con quelle secche di Harry, fondendole insieme in un bacio sciatto. Tequila e fumo erano tutto ciò che si trovava dietro i denti di Harry, ma era più _Harry di_ quanto Louis potesse davvero chiedere; era solo qualcos'altro che poteva aggiungere alla minuscola collezione di Harry che stava riponendo nella sua mente.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, la sua mente era troppo occupata dall'arricciamento della lingua di Louis intorno alla sua, l'altro ragazzo aveva la mano avvolta intorno al suo cazzo nei suoi boxer e stava pompando lentamente. Il respiro di Harry era balbettato mentre il movimento pigro della mano di Louis causava un attrito straordinariamente prolungato. Il movimento lento della piccola mano finì per mettere a dura prova le capacità di bacio di Harry. Le sue labbra si muovevano con meno coordinazione di quanto ne avessero mai avuta, il labbro inferiore si impigliava sul mento di Louis e la sua lingua pugnalò l'angolo infestato di fumo della sua bocca.

E poi Louis tirò fuori il cazzo di Harry dalle mutande e gli fece scivolare la bocca sopra la testa, e, beh, tutto sembrò andare a rotoli dopo. L'aria era come uno shock per il suo sistema, come un ciondolo posto al collo che era crivellato di maledizioni per entrare nella sua anima. Ma poi il covo di calore aveva un potere ancora più estremo. Era così intenso che sciolse le corde vocali di Harry, melodie di gemiti che scorrevano attraverso le sue labbra gonfie e aperte. Gli occhi di Harry erano chiusi; la sensazione della lingua di Louis che turbinava intorno alla testa del suo cazzo e le sue labbra che si trascinavano sulla sua pelle e il suono e l'odore del mare non troppo lontano da lui era tutto ciò che il suo corpo poteva sopportare.

Harry dovette impedire a se stesso di sollevare troppo i fianchi, cosa che con quanto tutto fosse travolgente, era difficile per lui da mantenere; il controllo del suo corpo che cadeva a pezzi. Harry aprì le palpebre e osservò le stelle appuntite sopra di lui. Erano in qualche modo distorte, ballonzolavano nel cielo come una palla vecchio stile. Harry si sentiva come se si riflettessero nei suoi occhi; era abbastanza sicuro di essere euforico quanto loro. Quando un movimento della lingua di Louis fermò bruscamente le stelle dal ballare, Harry inclinò la testa verso il basso. Le figlie dell'oceano attirarono la sua attenzione, le loro convesse perfette che rotolavano su se stesse. La vista delle onde fece scattare qualcosa nel suo cuore. Che cosa fosse, non ne era troppo sicuro, e non ebbe il tempo di pensarci perché ...

Beh, perché la bocca di Louis era assolutamente peccaminosa.

Le sue labbra sottili si incresparono intorno alla punta del suo cazzo, succhiando forte. Harry piagnucolò. Louis prese più del suo cazzo e poi tornò su fino alla punta, il suo pugno che pompava alla base a tempo con i suoi movimenti. Ogni volta che risucchiava fino in fondo, la sua lingua leccava la fessura e incitava Harry a far uscire gemiti di piacere. Continuava ad assorbire sempre di più, il calore che avvolgeva il suo cazzo era incredibilmente incredibile. Harry lo guardò, ed era abbastanza sicuro che altro sperma si riversò sulla lingua piatta di Louis.

Louis era fottutamente stupendo. I suoi occhi Coffee Blue erano avvolti in un velo vitreo, uno scintillio di lacrime gli dipingeva le ciglia subito dopo che fece un leggero conato. Alzò lo sguardo su Harry attraverso quelle folte ciglia, così scure e sensuali. Quegli occhi contenevano il puro piacere che Louis stava evidentemente provando, qualcosa che faceva pulsare ancora di più il cazzo di Harry nella bocca di Louis. Ciò che sbalordì Harry al punto da dover gettare indietro la testa e chiudere gli occhi furono gli zigomi di Louis. Ogni volta che succhiava il cazzo di Harry, le sue guance si incavano e questi zigomi brillantemente definiti diventano evidenti. Erano affilati, come coltelli, e non facevano che aumentare la sua innegabile bellezza. Le sue labbra, cazzo. Erano di una sfumatura senza nome di rosa. Il gonfiore lo faceva sembrare ancora più distrutto, soprattutto quando erano avvolte intorno al suo cazzo.

Onestamente, Harry si sentiva come se fosse ancora più in alto di quanto non fosse l'ora prima, quando, fumando, si era sentito su una nuvola.

La punta del cazzo di Harry sfiorò la parte posteriore della gola di Louis, stuzzicando il suo riflesso di vomito. Era così entusiasta nei suoi movimenti che Harry scoprì che certe pieghe nello stomaco stavano iniziando a sciogliersi. All'improvviso, senza alcun preavviso, Harry stava sparando strisce di sperma giù per la gola di Louis con una spinta dei suoi fianchi e un gemito ghiaioso. Gettò indietro la testa, il calore si impadronì delle sue vene e lo fece tremare di piacere. Louis leccò la testa del suo cazzo un paio di volte prima di tirarlo fuori, assicurandosi che tutti i resti di sperma non fossero stati sprecati.

Harry respirava pesantemente mentre Louis strisciava sul suo corpo. Ripose il cazzo di Harry nelle mutande e allacciò la cintura mentre Harry era ancora nella sua beatitudine. Spinse un ricciolo errante dalla fronte scintillante di Harry e lo guardò con affetto (Harry era troppo stordito per rendersi conto che era affettuoso).

"Come è stato per te?" Louis chiese. La sua voce era roca e dura, l'esatto contrario dei suoi soliti rintocchi lisci e acuti. Sembrava totalmente e completamente fottuto, ma la sua domanda era così dolce e onesta che contraddiceva completamente la sua voce. Ma, davvero, Louis era comunque una sorta di contraddizione ambulante.

"Fantastico, grazie," rispose Harry senza fiato. Louis scoprì un sorriso compiaciuto e baciò le labbra di Harry. Poi si mosse un po' sulle ginocchia di Harry e si voltò. Harry era ancora troppo lontano in quella beatitudine post-orgasmica per rendersi veramente conto di cosa stesse succedendo, e prima che se ne fosse accorto, il ragazzino era scivolato tra le sue gambe e si stava riposando sul suo petto.

Harry non aveva l'energia per combattere, né voleva andare in profondità. Era bello avere il corpo caldo tra le sue braccia; i capelli che gli solleticavano il collo mentre Louis riposava la testa all'indietro erano una sensazione gradita. Il peso contro il suo petto era confortante in un modo che Harry non voleva analizzare. Entrambi guardarono la bellissima scena di fronte a loro. Harry era ipnotizzato dallo sciabordio delle onde, ovviamente, ma pensava che forse Louis stesse guardando le stelle invece. Ricordava la loro conversazione in riva al mare, quando uno strafatto Louis continuava a blaterare di quanto amasse le stelle. Era in qualche modo confortante avere il ragazzo di fronte a lui che apparentemente si sentiva proprio come si sentiva lui; soddisfatto.

Harry avrebbe definito la scena in cui si trovava come praticamente perfetta, ma sarebbe valuta troppo.

\- | -

E poi tutto sembrava essere Louis, e Louis sembrava essere tutto.

Era ovunque. Ovunque Harry si voltasse, quegli occhi Coffee Blue erano lì, luccicanti come quelle punte di spillo nella seta blu notte. Dietro di lui indugiava quel muschio di caffè amaro e una sordità di fumo, ma anche una dolcezza di cannella e una fascia di cioccolato. Il pennello di pelle morbida lo sfiorò quando cercò qualcosa. Il ronzio di quella voce sommessa gli circondava la mente mentre il divagare dal suo fianco continuava a rotolare.

Ma sorprendentemente, niente di tutto ciò era frustrante o fastidioso come avrebbe dovuto essere.

E questo è ciò su cui Harry era confuso; questo è quello che non gli piaceva. Perché il suo cervello non si indeboliva mentre ascoltava il balbettio del barista? Perché non voleva respingere i tocchi persistenti che rimanevano lì semplicemente a causa di menti smemorate o distratte?

Ma tutto quello che riusciva a inventare era perché era _Louis_ e perché era proprio così che era il ragazzo. Non aveva mai avuto una relazione simile come quella sua con Louis, ma era perché Louis era _Louis_ e nessun altro era come lui. Suonava banale, e Harry si diede un pugno internamente per questo. Non c'era modo di spiegarlo; Harry non aveva nemmeno intenzione di provarci.

Era un po' sconcertante, ovviamente lo era. Harry non _faceva_ cose del genere, non evocava improvvisamente relazioni così veloci. Le sue amicizie erano state costruite gradualmente e lentamente, non velocemente e furiose come la sua con Louis. Tuttavia, Harry non voleva pensare troppo alle cose o rimuginarci troppo a lungo, soprattutto non cose del genere. Non aveva bisogno di pensarci all'infinito e mettersi in agitazione, no, era del tutto inutile. Quindi continuò come al solito e mise tutto da parte.

E in qualche modo, a causa di tutto ciò che non pensava, era finito sulla strada per la casa di Louis. Non era con l'intenzione di diventare un po' _vivace_ o di fare qualcosa di _corretto,_ ma era comunque un grosso problema. Be', a Louis sembrava che fosse, con il suo agitarsi accanto a Harry e il suo flusso costante di domande per assicurarsi se Harry volesse _davvero_ venire. Per Harry, l'unico scrupolo era il fatto che fosse molto meno informale di quanto volesse considerare, e la preoccupazione che sarebbe scivolato al suo posto troppo facilmente.

Mentre si avvicinavano all'ingresso del suo appartamento, i piedi di Louis si fermarono. Si voltò verso Harry, le pieghe tra le sopracciglia e le labbra increspate. "È un po' un casino, quindi, non aspettarti niente di straordinario, sì?"

Harry si limitò ad annuire e sorrise. La sua risposta sembrava essere sufficiente per calmare un po' l'umore di Louis mentre sospirava e sorrideva tra sé contento. Mormorò a se stesso, poi si voltò per aprire la porta. Prima di aprirla, si voltò verso Harry, "Mi piace chiamarla 'casalinga', okay?"

Harry lo guardò confuso ma annuì ancora una volta, apparentemente le parole gli mancarono. Entrarono e-

Beh, familiare potrebbe essere una parola per descriverla.

Era piuttosto piccola e compatta, qualcosa a cui Harry era abituato, ovviamente. Gli arredi erano, beh, erano solo molto _Louis._ I colori stonavano tutti tra loro: un tappeto rosso, un divano verde, un tavolino lilla. Era abbastanza disordinato, vestiti sparsi sul divano e scatole da asporto impilate sul tavolo. Un piumone era ammucchiato sul divano e una bottiglia di vino vuota era infilata tra due cuscini. Ma poi c'erano foto attaccate al muro, coperte di maglia distorte gettate sulle sedie e dipinti fatti a mano disordinati appuntati sulle porte.

Era esattamente come Harry immaginava che fosse la mente di Louis. C'era il lato sicuro di sé, i colori casuali che si mescolavano insieme in un vorticoso calderone di opinioni forti. C'era il lato misterioso, il caos e la mancanza di ordine che non davano alcuna indicazione su chi fosse veramente. Ma poi c'era il lato dolce e premuroso, il sole splendente che filtrava dalle finestre, i raggi dorati che illuminavano un ritratto scolastico di quattro ragazze sorridenti. Harry si sentì come se fosse stato travolto dall'onda di marea di Louis, e fosse bloccato sotto la superficie. Ogni respiro spezzato attirava Louis nei suoi polmoni; ogni battito di ciglia doloroso vedeva quegli occhi Coffee Blue. Non c'era scampo o semplicemente non voleva trovarlo?

"Lo so, lo so; Sono sempre nervoso per come l'ho decorata, ma mi piace, quindi,” disse Louis, scrollando le spalle. Gettò le chiavi nella ciotola accanto e si tolse le scarpe.

Dopo aver seguito le azioni di Louis, Harry parlò. “È molto... _te._ "

Louis lo guardò divertito, gli occhi luccicanti e la bocca sorridente. "Penso che lo prenderò come un complimento."

"Lo è! Mi piace,” insistette Harry.

Louis inclinò la testa e guardò Harry, quasi ispezionandolo. Qualcosa stava ronzando dietro i suoi occhi, ma Harry non riusciva a capire cosa fosse. L'angolo delle sue labbra era alzato e la sua guancia destra era raggomitolata su quegli zigomi appuntiti. Sembrava completamente diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa Harry avesse visto; doveva aver archiviato un milione di espressioni in uno degli armadietti della sua mente. Questa era molto più morbida del solito, qualcosa che raramente veniva mostrato dal ragazzo solitamente sfacciato.

All'improvviso, però, il suo momento di riflessione si interruppe e fece segno a Harry di seguirlo in cucina. "Quindi, ovviamente, questa è la cucina," introdusse Louis, girandosi per mostrare la stanza. Poi ha mostrato a Harry il resto del piccolo appartamento. Tutto era perfettamente Louis in ogni singolo modo. Stranamente, Louis sembrava molto orgoglioso della stanza successiva appena prima di far entrare Harry. Aveva un sorriso bizzarro sulle labbra e scintille danzanti nei suoi occhi mentre girava la maniglia della porta. Harry quasi commentò, ma non sapeva cosa dire.

"Questa è la mia stanza preferita," disse Louis dolcemente.

Harry inarcò le sopracciglia sospettosamente, sorridendo sfacciatamente.

"Oi!" Louis disse, una volta che si rese conto dei sospetti di Harry, schiaffeggiandogli il bicipite. "Non essere così scortese, Hitch!" Harry ridacchiò di se stesso in modo infantile, dandosi mentalmente il cinque per il falsa accusa.

Quando entrarono nella stanza, Louis in piedi orgogliosamente al centro e Harry indugiato sulla porta, Harry sapeva perché Louis l’amava così tanto. La caratteristica principale della stanza non era il letto; era l'ampia finestra accanto. Copriva la maggior parte del muretto, mostrando uno spettacolo di pura bellezza. La luce irradiava attraverso di essa, ma non era dura; aveva una morbidezza definita che si arricciava intorno ai bordi della pelle di Louis. Il cielo potrebbe essere stato grigio fuori; poteva avere pennacchi di nuvole scure che sembravano presto rompersi, ma il tappeto di sabbia e il mare scintillante erano sufficienti a sostenere la sua completa bellezza. Harry sapeva com'era svegliarsi a una vista del genere, e sembrava che avesse trovato qualcuno che lo apprezzava tanto quanto lui. Harry non era sicuro di voler premere la fronte contro la finestra e fissare la vista che gli faceva venire i dolori al petto, o premere la fronte contro quella di Louis e fissare _quella_ vista che gli faceva venire i dolori al petto. Era totalmente e completamente glorioso; tutto.

"Magnifico, non è vero?" Louis disse tranquillamente. Ci si avvicinò e fece scorrere affettuosamente il dito sul vetro.

“Sì,” esalò Harry, senza parole. Era strano per lui reagire in quel modo quando si svegliava ogni mattina con la stessa vista, ma questo sembrava diverso quando c’era Louis. Tutto era diverso quando c’era Louis.

Rimasero in piedi e guardarono fuori per un po'. Il braccio di Harry era premuto contro quello di Louis, il calore che filtrava attraverso. Macchie di pioggia venivano sputate dalle nuvole, sporcando la finestra e distorcendo la vista.

Inaspettatamente, "Mi vanno dei Wotsit, ne vuoi un po'?" era quello che Louis cinguettò dal nulla.

“Io- _cosa?_ "

"Vuoi dei Wotsit?" Disse Louis, come se ne avessero parlato per ore prima.

"Uhm - sì, certo," concordò Harry, un po' stordito. Sembrava sempre stordito intorno a Louis. Harry si chiese se anche altre persone si sentissero così.

Louis balzò fuori dalla stanza in un vortice di ciocche di zucchero e fiocchi di torta al cioccolato. Tornò velocemente, due pacchetti di Wotsit tra le sue dita d'oro. Gettò i pacchetti sul letto e tirò la manica di Harry per tirarlo sul morbido materasso. "Sto preparando una tazza di te, ne vuoi una?" chiese, mentre Harry si sistemava sul materasso bitorzoluto. Harry gli offrì un sorriso sincero e annuì con gratitudine.

Mentre Louis preparava il te in cucina e Harry fu lasciato solo, ebbe la possibilità di ammirare il resto della stanza oltre alla vista sbalorditiva. Non c'era molto, nessuna delle strane combinazioni di colori o dei mobili dall'aspetto losco. Era molto semplice, ma i tocchi personali rappresentavano davvero Louis. _Dio_ , pensò Harry, _quante volte l'avrebbe detto?_ Una foto era appoggiata sul comodino in una cornice per foto decorata in casa. Perline di tutte le forme e colori erano incollate in modo disordinato. Dentro c'era una foto di Louis e quattro ragazze. Erano tutti rannicchiati insieme, sorridendo calorosamente con le guance rosee e il naso rosso, in contrasto con la neve che li circondava. Proprio mentre Harry, sempre il gatto curioso, stava per prenderla e guardarla un po' più da vicino, Louis saltò di nuovo nella stanza.

Una volta che i pacchetti furono aperti e le loro schiene furono appoggiate contro la testiera, la gamba di Louis gettata su quella di Harry, torcendo le caviglie insieme, Louis fece uno sbuffo dolce e sorrise scioccamente a Harry. " È bello", disse semplicemente.

"Sì, sì, lo è."

Perché lo era. Era veramente bello. Era caldo, coccoloso e morbido. Il cuore di Harry gli batteva più forte nel petto, ma i suoi arti acquisivano un certo letargo e rilassamento. Erano tè fumante e patatine che Harry non mangiava da anni. Era il solletico dei capelli piumati di Louis sotto il mento e le sue punte delle dita. Era il modo in cui sembrava così familiare e allo stesso tempo così estraneo. Era il modo in cui Harry non poteva permettersi di pensarci più.

"Chi sono quelle nella foto?" Chiese Harry quando la loro conversazione che era in corso da un po' di tempo terminò. Il sorriso di Louis si illuminò, e si chinò su Harry per strapparlo dal tavolo. Quando si risistemò, si spostò un po' più vicino al surfista.

“Questa è Lottie,” disse, indicando la ragazza più grande, “quella è Phoebe, quella è Daisy, e quella è Felicite. Sono le mie sorelle."

"Oh," disse Harry, guardando il dito di Louis tracciare i volti gioiosi. "Quando è stata scattata?"

“Circa un anno fa. Sono cresciute così tanto da allora, però; onestamente, non si fermano mai. Ogni volta che torno a casa, sono cambiate completamente; è così strano. Scommetto che è così quando te ne vai...” Il balbettio di Louis si interruppe bruscamente quando si rese conto di quello che aveva detto. Uno sguardo di scusa e colpevole velò i suoi lineamenti, " _merda,_ mi dispiace tanto, me ne ero completamente dimenticato."

Una fitta di turbamento colpì le corde del cuore di Harry, eppure lo superò e lo nascose con un debole sorriso. "Parlami di loro", disse invece.

Louis guardò Harry per un po', valutando se le sue parole contenessero una vera meraviglia. Qualunque fosse il suo verdetto, obbedì alla tranquilla richiesta di Harry. Ne parlò dolcemente e gentilmente, il vero amore e il vero calore si intrecciarono nelle sue parole. Stava attento, ovviamente, non voleva spingere troppo oltre i ricordi di Harry. Eppure, il ragazzo dai capelli ricci sembrava completamente assorbito dai piccoli aneddoti e dai complimenti affettuosi, non dispiaciuto o turbato.

Le cose continuarono così per ore. Tutto fu messo a tacere. Il vento sussurrava attraverso il vetro della finestra e il colpetto della pioggia danzava insieme alla melodia del vento.

\- | -

La folla era in fremito; le pareti vibravano. I corpi erano languidi e il sudore era cucito sulla pelle. Le robuste percussioni della chitarra abbinate ai ritmi del sintetizzatore riverberarono per la stanza, a tempo con il rumore delle scarpe sul pavimento. Tutto era elettrico.

Potrebbe essere stata l'erba nei suoi polmoni o il travolgente brivido della musica, ma Harry si sentiva come se fosse in fiamme. Era come se le onde ondeggianti che si infrangevano nella sua testa si fossero trasformate in una densa ambra fusa. La sostanza simile al miele era lucida in superficie, ma sotto c'era una granulosità che si diffondeva dietro i suoi occhi, una pura crudezza che incideva sulle sue iridi per farla sembrare _reale._ Faceva caldo sotto la sua pelle. Il suo corpo lucido scivolò nelle sue vene e pulsò sotto i suoi pori, ribollendo troppo vicino alla superficie. Era raro che Harry sentisse una tale corsa fuori dalla sua casa, lontano dalla bruciatura della pelle delle onde.

La folla sembrava rotolare insieme. Harry pensò a come si sentiva come una particella d'acqua pronta ad affrontare la sua prossima formazione, la più importante di tutte; l'onda. Si sentiva come se si stesse preparando per il grande momento, qualunque cosa fosse. Si mossero tutti in sincronia, come se si stessero preparando per la stessa cosa. Eppure Harry sapeva che non stava cercando la stessa cosa della ragazza inserita tra due dei suoi amici. Non stava cercando quello che il tipo con la barba stava cercando sotto la maglietta della ragazza. Non stava cercando quello che Liam desiderava mentre lui e Zayn ballavano insieme. Forse Harry non sapeva cosa stava cercando, ma era sicuro che l'avrebbe scoperto prima che la notte fosse finita.

La band dal vivo aveva un nome di cui Harry non aveva mai sentito parlare, qualcosa di complesso che in quel momento non riusciva a pronunciare. Nick, però, sembrava conoscerli e aveva insistito perché se ne andassero tutti invece di "stare seduti intorno a uno schifoso falò per ore a congelarsi le palle". A Harry non piaceva esattamente rovinare la tradizione, ma Nick gli diede _quegli_ occhi e divenne creta nelle sue mani. Louis, però, il piccolo terrier che era, mordicchiò la coscienza di Nick e si assicurò che andassero al concerto _dopo_ il fuoco. Forse quel venerdì sera significava qualcosa per Louis. Harry non l'aveva mai nemmeno preso in considerazione.

Quindi Harry era fatto e ubriaco. Era in mezzo a una folla pulsante, e la lingua del fuoco gli stava leccando la pelle secca. Indipendentemente dal fatto di non conoscere le canzoni che venivano suonate, si stava semplicemente divertendo moltissimo _._

Un corpo sinuoso era premuto contro la sua pelle morbida e flessibile contro le creste delle sue ossa. I vestiti sgualciti si strofinavano insieme, sfregandosi l'uno sull'altro e rivelando carne al gusto di latte o miele. La linea di basso pulsava a tempo con il dondolio dei loro corpi avanti e indietro. La tastiera cantava a tempo con il giro dei fianchi. I nodi nella voce della chitarra erano a tempo con lo scavo delle dita di Harry sulle cosce forti. Sincronizzato.

Louis sembrava affascinato come Harry, fatto di sorrisi a trentadue denti sotto le labbra gonfie e le pupille allargate che rivoluzionavano il Coffee Blue. La parte posteriore del collo era scivolosa di sudore e i suoi capelli erano umidi. Ogni volta che gettava la testa all'indietro sulla spalla forte di Harry e attirava la sua attenzione, offriva un sorriso sbilenco che lo faceva sembrare totalmente e completamente estasiato.

Il suo culo si conficcò nell'inguine di Harry in modo osceno, eppure non aveva intenzione di progredire. Le inibizioni si erano perse nelle ondate di fumo dalle loro bocche poco tempo prima e le restrizioni erano sbloccate. La musica aveva infettato le loro menti e li tenne incatenati ad essa, incatenati insieme. La fine della notte non era ancora in vista e, quindi, non era stato scritto alcun epilogo.

Il cantante, la voce spessa con un accento scozzese, parlò attraverso il rauco applauso con parole che fecero girare Louis con un'espressione animata. Sembrava completamente elettrizzato dall'esclamazione. "Alcuni potrebbero averci sentito fare questa cover prima, questo è Teenage Dirtbag."

" _Adoro_ questa canzone!" Louis gridò, il viso consumato sotto ma euforico in superficie. Harry gli sorrise di rimando, un ampio sorriso che si estendeva sul suo viso e le fossette gli perforavano la pelle.

Quando suonarono le prime note, Harry avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita del ragazzo più piccolo e lo tirò più vicino. Braccia muscolose drappeggiate sulle sue spalle e dita intrecciate dietro il suo collo. Il ritmo non era adatto né alla danza lenta (non che l'avrebbero fatto, ma comunque) né ai movimenti turbolenti, quindi ondeggiavano l'uno con l'altro e cantavano a voce alta le parole. I sorrisi crescevano sulle loro labbra mentre il coro si avvicinava. La tensione nella folla iniziò a crescere, l'eccitazione si raccolse in ogni singola cassa che veniva schiacciata insieme.

E poi colpì. E la folla lo perse, perse tutto. I corpi si ruppero bruscamente e i piedi saltarono dal pavimento. Le voci urlavano le parole ad alta voce, alcune teste gettate all'indietro in estasi e altre, come Harry e Louis, cantando le parole l'un l'altro con voci sconvolte e occhi spalancati. Nessuna persona non fu immersa nel maremoto della canzone, non fu affascinata dalla musica o dai corpi che la circondano.

Harry pensò che Louis fosse particolarmente sbalorditivo sotto le luci tremolanti del palcoscenico con quegli occhi luminosi e quella lucentezza sulla sua pelle. La sua pelle era elettrica al tatto, scintille di entusiasmo che volavano via da lui e pungevano la coscienza di Harry. Sembrava selvaggio e sciolto. Era la settima ondata personificata. Era il mito. Era il più grande, il più alto, quello a cui tutti guardavano, che lo facessero intenzionalmente o meno. Aveva aspettative nei suoi occhi e, tuttavia, se fossero soddisfatte o meno non fu mai messo in dubbio.

Harry finalmente sentì la sua età. Per anni aveva dovuto essere responsabile e badare a se stesso. Il mare era lì per riflettere chi fosse veramente, ma che nient'altro sarebbe stato. Tuttavia, nel piccolo club squallido, con una musica ad alto volume che pulsava nelle sue orecchie, e un bel ragazzo di fronte a lui, Harry fu finalmente in grado di lasciarsi andare. Poteva urlare i testi e poteva ballare senza alcuna preoccupazione al mondo. Era fottutamente libero.

La canzone si concluse e sospiri esausti furono rilasciati. I sorrisi erano ancora attaccati alle labbra e gli occhi ancora danzavano. Louis avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Harry e si alzò in punta di piedi. La sua faccia era all'altezza di quella di Harry, eppure il surfista si sentiva come se stesse guardando le stelle.

"È stato fottutamente brillante," disse Louis. Le sue guance erano screziate di rosa, e i suoi capelli erano davvero arruffati; sembrava completamente distrutto.

“Si, lo è stato,” concordò Harry, la sua voce roca. "Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

Louis annuì in silenzio e ricadde sulle punte dei piedi. E poi-

Beh, poi prese la mano di Harry e iniziò a trascinarlo tra la folla. Fu, beh, inaspettato? Una palla da bowling di emozioni gli scorreva nelle vene, dritta verso i birilli che gli stavano nel cuore. La palla barcollò, accelerando. Harry inciampò, gli occhi annebbiati ai margini. Tutto quello che poteva sentire era la mano umida che era stretta nella sua e il vortice nella sua testa.

La palla, però, tornò al suo ritmo abituale non appena uscirono dalla folla e le dita appiccicose si districarono dalle sue. Ficcò l'esperienza nel profondo della sua mente mentre si avvicinava di soppiatto a Louis al bar, la mancanza di aria soffocante gli dava un po' di buon senso. Il barista era alla fine del bar, quindi Louis strizzò l'occhio a Harry con un "guarda questo" e si voltò nella direzione opposta. Si appoggiò al bancone, inclinando i fianchi in modo che il suo voluttuoso fondoschiena fosse proprio nel campo visivo dell'uomo. Ebbene, pensò Harry dopo aver respinto una fitta alla gola, se ce l'hai, ostentalo. Con un gesto della mano e un'inclinazione della testa, il barista si avvicinò a Louis in pochi secondi.

"Cosa posso offrirti, bello?" chiese il barista. Harry non poteva _non_ ammetterlo, il ragazzo era in forma. Aveva un viso carino, ma raggiungeva comunque una quantità ragionevole di sensualità che avrebbe fatto innamorare molte persone di lui. I suoi capelli scuri erano corti e leggermente acconciati. Aveva dilatatori nelle orecchie, morsi di serpente sotto le labbra carnose e un tatuaggio colorato inchiostrato sul lato del collo. Lanciò a Louis un sorriso che non avrebbe dovuto adattarsi a un tipo così "cattivo ragazzo", eppure sembrava funzionare perfettamente. A Harry non piaceva davvero.

Louis si morse il labbro e si chinò in avanti sul bancone. "Che cosa mi consiglia?" chiese. La sua voce aveva ancora quel tono più alto, eppure sotto c'era un che di rauco, che Harry aveva sentito solo dopo - beh, dopo che Louis gli aveva succhiato il cazzo, per dirla senza mezzi termini.

"Per te? Qualcosa di dolce", il ragazzo, Jake, flirtò, ammiccando lascivamente.

Louis ridacchiò esageratamente per la linea orribile e sbatté le ciglia. "Sembra perfetto, ma mi piacerebbe qualcosa che abbia una spinta, sai?" si morse il labbro in modo seducente dopo aver parlato, fissando il barista dritto negli occhi.

"Jake" si appoggiò al bancone, avvicinando la testa a quella di Louis. "Beh, sei fortunato, questa è la mia specialità."

"Perfetto. Prenderò tutto quello che puoi darmi,” rispose Louis, il suo tono si acquietò mentre aggiungeva un ulteriore strato di afa.

"Sono sicuro che lo farai," il barista sorrise. Fece l'occhiolino a Louis prima di voltarsi e prendere alcune bottiglie dal bancone. Mentre era rivolto dall'altra parte, Louis si voltò verso Harry e gli mandò un pollice in alto e un sorriso sfacciato. Harry si limitò a fissarlo, era in uno stato di soggezione o meraviglia; non era troppo sicuro.

Pochi minuti dopo, mentre Louis e il barista si scambiavano varie forme di flirt, un bel bicchiere pieno fino all'orlo con una specie di bevanda rosa fu messo davanti a Louis. Senza nemmeno staccare gli occhi da Jake, Louis disse, "sembra delizioso", e si leccò le labbra. Jake sorrise trionfante. Wow, Louis era davvero bravo in questo.

"Quanto ti devo?" Chiese Louis, fingendo di frugare in tasca.

"Per te, è sulla casa."

Louis finse sorpresa e gratitudine, sorridendo ampiamente. "Un tale gentiluomo." Harry poteva vedere i suoi occhi scintillare di orgoglio e vittoria. Harry pensava che Jake probabilmente pensava che fosse per lussuria. Una bolla scoppiò nel petto di Harry quando si ricordò di sapere esattamente che aspetto aveva la lussuria negli occhi Coffee Blue.

"Non devo esserlo se non vuoi che lo sia," disse Jake rudemente, mordendosi il labbro pieno con denti perfetti.

Louis finse di rifletterci sopra per qualche minuto prima di raddrizzarsi all'improvviso. "Ci penserò. Grazie per il drink!" fu tutto quello che disse prima di voltarsi, afferrare la mano di Harry e trascinarlo via dal bar. Accelerò quando individuò un tavolo libero e vi si infilò dentro, bevendo un sorso allo stesso tempo.

"Non male, penso di aver fatto bene questa volta", fu il suo verdetto.

Harry lo fissò sbalordito. "Quello era-"

“Incredibile, favoloso, brillante, da troia; si lo so."

Harry emise un respiro pesante e si passò una mano tra i capelli annodati, "Stavo per dire sexy, ma sì."

L'angolo della bocca di Louis si aprì in un sorrisetto sbilenco mentre beveva un altro sorso della bevanda brillante. "Beh, cosa posso dire, ho un talento per questo genere di cose."

"Sì," disse Harry sottovoce mentre Louis veniva distratto dal frullatore luccicante che era appoggiato al vetro, "certamente lo hai."

“Ne vuoi un po'? È un po' dolciastro”, chiese Louis, offrendo il bicchiere alle labbra di Harry.

"Cosa c'è dentro?" Chiese sospettoso Harry, cogliendo l'odore della bevanda eccessivamente dolce.

"non ne ho assolutamente idea," disse Louis onestamente, scrollando le spalle. "Dai, provaci, stai iniziando a smaltire la sbornia e non mi piace."

Harry sbuffò. "Stai dicendo che ti piaccio solo quando sono ubriaco?"

"Oh no. Mi piaci lo stesso quando sei sobrio- "

"Bene-"

"-è solo più facile entrarti nei pantaloni quando sei ubriaco."

Harry sussultò drammaticamente all'onesta ammissione e si posò la mano sul cuore per sembrare completamente offeso. Le risatine risuonarono nell'aria dalla bocca di Louis all'espressione. Si avvicinò a Harry, continuando a ridacchiare, e gli prese la nuca a coppa, portandolo più vicino.

"Oh, piccolo, sto solo scherzando", disse ridendo. Premette un bacio sciatto sulle labbra di Harry e poi appoggiò la fronte su quella umida di Harry. Ridacchiò insieme ad Harry, che non riuscì a trattenere le risatine quando Louis sembrava così felice.

Louis si tirò indietro e riportò il drink sulle labbra di Harry. "Adesso bevi, non voglio essere l'unico ubriaco."

E, naturalmente, Harry obbedì. Lasciò che Louis gli rovesciasse la bevanda zuccherina in gola finché il bicchiere non fu vuoto. La dolcezza era amara sulla sua lingua e andò dritta alla sua testa. Il set del DJ stava suonando, la band sembrava aver terminato il tempo assegnato e canzoni sconosciute a Harry stavano pompando attraverso gli altoparlanti. Louis stava saltellando al ritmo della musica accanto a lui, sorridendo tra sé. Harry si chiese cosa lo facesse sorridere soddisfatto a se stesso, e poi si ricordò che non avrebbe dovuto riflettere su quel pensiero.

Prima che potesse fermarsi, le parole gli sfuggirono di bocca. "Di cosa sorridi?"

Louis lo guardò, sorrisi sinceri e occhi spalancati pieni di intrigo, "Sono solo felice, immagino."

"Lo sei?" Chiese Harry, inclinando la testa. Un sorriso stava spingendo dietro le sue labbra, ma si rifiutò di farlo vedere.

"Si lo sono. Tu no? "

Harry ci pensò su. Non ha mai veramente definito come si sentiva in senso generale. Era più così sui singoli movimenti, sulle onde, su cui si concentrava, non sugli oceani del mondo. A una parte di lui non piaceva farlo perché semplificava la sua vita a una semplice emozione. Tutto era più complesso di una semplice spiegazione. Un'onda non era solo acqua arricciata; era molto di più. Dandogli solo una semplice spiegazione non gli dava tutto il suo valore, il valore che meritava. Meritava di essere pensata per intero e aveva bisogno di ogni minimo tecnicismo per essere capito. Questo era quello che provava nella sua vita.

Evidentemente, Louis non era d'accordo. Louis era uno di semplicità sotto il suo mantello di complessità. Era uno che adornava piaceri semplici e abbracciava piccole gioie. Prendeva tutto come veniva, senza dare un'occhiata di troppo a sinistra. E, a parte questo, aveva un fiume di stranezze che scorreva attraverso il centro della sua cassa toracica. Era inebriato di entusiasmo e calore e ostracizzato da forti muri di richieste. Piccoli animali nuotavano nell'acqua, ognuno con il proprio significato. Alcuni erano il suo amore per la sua famiglia, altri la sua casualità. Alcuni erano la sua vistosità e altri la sua passione. C'erano ombre scure che Harry doveva ancora scoprire, e si chiese se non fossero state prese in considerazione dal ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri quando si avvicinò con tali esclamazioni.

Eppure, la mente di Harry sembrava decidere una risposta per lui.

"Sì, penso di esserlo."

Louis sorrise ampiamente nella sua direzione; un certo senso di piacere che si insedia nella sua pelle. Le cose continuavano nell'aria con serenità e contentezza. L'aria iniziò a formarsi con _qualcosa_ mentre Louis ballava sulla sedia al ritmo della musica un po' più vigorosamente. O l'alcol gli aveva colpito di nuovo il cervello, o si era preso una fantasia per la canzone che suonava; Harry pensava che potessero essere entrambe le cose. A caso, Louis scivolò fuori dal tavolo e si precipitò tra la folla. Quando tornò, non pochi istanti dopo, aveva in mano quattro bicchierini trasparenti. Il suo sorriso sfacciato faceva capire che probabilmente aveva appena flirtato per ottenerli. Harry non era infastidito; era orgoglioso, infatti, perché le abilità di Louis significavano che poteva ottenere alcolici gratis e quando _qualcuno_ l'avrebbe rifiutato?

Fece scivolare i bicchieri sul tavolo, il liquido trasparente all'interno che sbatteva contro i lati. "Penso che sia Malibu, il ragazzo non l'ha detto," Louis rispose alla domanda non posta, scrollando le spalle. Si mise di fronte a Harry e sollevò due bicchieri, uno tra ogni paio di dita sottili. Harry lo seguì e se ne portò uno alle labbra, l'altro pronto. Con un silenzioso conto alla rovescia iniziato tra di loro, entrambi ingoiarono il primo contemporaneamente e poi l'altro in completo. Il sapore forte colpì la gola di Harry come una fiamma scoppiettante, il sapore di cocco non si opponeva al rum. Balbettò in modo inelegante e sussultò per la ferocia del gusto.

"Sì," gracchiò Harry, "decisamente Malibu, e decisamente ancora disgustoso."

"Non sei un fan?" Chiese Louis ridendo.

Harry fece una smorfia al gusto, non essendo mai stato un grande fan del rum, e scosse la testa per cercare di distrarlo dal gusto forte. Udì vagamente Louis mormorare un affettuoso "aw, salute" mentre arruffava i suoi riccioli selvaggi, ma questo fu presto soffocato da una nuova canzone che veniva suonata a squarciagola. Un'espressione sorpresa ma estatica adornava il viso di Louis per la seconda volta quella notte quando una traccia che Harry riconosceva vagamente iniziò a suonare.

Il comportamento di Louis sembrava trasformarsi improvvisamente in uno di seduzione e lussuria. I suoi fianchi iniziarono a ondeggiare, tutte curve increspate. Le sue mani si posarono sulle spalle di Harry, formando mini canyon dove le sue dita affondavano nel muscolo. La lingua di Louis passò sul labbro inferiore per farlo brillare oscenamente di saliva. L'illuminazione fioca non fece che aumentare l'aura appena cambiata, e i battiti vorticosi in sottofondo risuonarono contro le creste della gola di Harry. Onestamente, il rinnovo fu uno shock, ma decisamente non rifiutato, perché era una specie di dipinto a olio. Louis era spettacolare.

Louis mimò le parole, le labbra arricciate attorno alle sillabe senza sforzo. Sembrava esagerare troppo i testi con le labbra imbronciate che cercavano disperatamente di essere morse e succhiate. I suoi occhi erano costantemente fissi su quelli di Harry. La sua figura si avvicinò gradualmente a quella di Harry. L'atmosfera era più travolgente della cornice che affollava il suo spazio, ma Harry non aveva intenzione di obiettare di poter vedere il Louis sessualizzato da vicino.

Sembrava delirante per il sesso. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e le sue pupille schioccavano. L'olio nero colò in mare e brillò provocante. Oscillava i fianchi in modo ancora più osceno mentre si muoveva nello spazio di Harry e la canzone continuava. Louis prese una delle sue mani dalla spalla di Harry e se la fece scorrere lungo il corpo. Iniziò dalla sua vita e poi la trascinò in aria, torcendo il polso una volta prima di farlo scorrere di nuovo verso il basso. Il suo corpo rotolava, petto, stomaco, fianchi, culo.

Mentre la mano correva fino al collo di Louis e tra le ciocche piumate, gettò indietro la testa con fervido piacere, esponendo una colonna d'oro scintillante. Le linee definite della sua mascella erano evidenziate dalle luci del palcoscenico danzanti, catturando i bordi taglienti.

Harry improvvisamente allungò una mano e avvolse il braccio attorno alla vita di Louis. Lo tirò duramente in modo che il ragazzo torreggiasse su di lui, il più vicino possibile. Louis sorrise diabolicamente e fece scorrere una delle sue mani sul petto di Harry fino a posarsi sulla parte superiore della sua coscia. L'altra la rispecchiava, finché entrambe si riposavano pesantemente e troppo vicine al suo inguine. Louis poi spostò le mani sulle cosce di Harry giù e poi su, lasciando che le sue dita si piegassero sotto per sfiorargli il culo.

E poi, beh, poi Louis salì su di lui. La canzone un po' esplicita stava ancora suonando, e Louis ne era ancora completamente estasiato. Con le gambe su entrambi i lati di Harry, non perse tempo a lasciare che il surfista capisse cosa stava succedendo e fece rotolare i fianchi verso il basso. Il respiro di Harry si bloccò in gola.

Louis si sollevò un po' e circondò i fianchi, sfiorando il cavallo contro lo stomaco di Harry. Quando notò le mani dormienti di Harry, le afferrò e se le mise sul culo. Harry restrinse l'istinto, ignorando il sorrisetto che crebbe ancora di più sulle labbra di Louis mentre lo faceva. Le mani più piccole si estesero su quelle di Harry per tenerle lì e lo aiutarono a dirigere il movimento dei suoi fianchi.

Era inebriante. Louis curvò la schiena e allungò il culo, poi fece roteare abilmente il suo corpo su quello di Harry. Con meno esagerazione, iniziò, fondamentalmente, a sollevare il corpo di Harry attraverso minuscoli movimenti delle sue curve. Una delle sue mani cadde dal tenere la mano di Harry contro il suo culo e si avvolse intorno al collo inumidito di Harry. Tutto era a tempo con il ritmo della canzone, intensificando tutto di circa un milione.

Mentre il ponte si avvicinava, Louis si chinò e sussurrò il testo all'orecchio di Harry, continuando a ballare sulle ginocchia di Harry peccaminosamente bene.

_“_ _I like when you tell me kiss it there.”_

Il suo respiro era caldo e appiccicoso contro la curva dell'orecchio di Harry; un brivido corse lungo la schiena di Harry. Mentre cantava le parole, trascinò una delle mani di Harry dalla natica all'inguine. Harry lo guardò con occhi grandi e pieni di estasi. La grande mano copriva il rigonfiamento, il calore inzuppava il materiale su entrambe le pelli.

_“_ _I like when you tell me, move it there.”_

Tirò via Harry dal suo inguine e verso la curva del suo fianco. Con una forza improvvisa, tirò giù il proprio corpo in modo che cadesse sulle ginocchia di Harry, proprio sopra il rigonfiamento duro come il suo. Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito rude e guardò Louis con gli occhi socchiusi. Louis non reagì, ballò solo nel suo mondo afoso in cui aveva trascinato Harry.

_“So get it up, time to get it up. You say you’re a rude boy, show me what you got now.”_

La sua voce era ruvida per l'usura, ma densa di intenzione. Ringhiò nell'orecchio di Harry mentre si schiacciava con forza sull'inguine di Harry. I suoi denti presero il lobo dell'orecchio, tirandolo verso il basso in modo scherzoso. La fitta di dolore colpì il cazzo di Harry, facendolo barcollare sotto il culo vestito che gli stava sfregando contro.

Le dita scivolarono nei suoi ricci e tirò indietro la testa, esponendo il suo collo bianco latte. Louis abbassò la testa e lasciò che il suo respiro colpisse le ossa del collo di Harry per un secondo terribilmente lungo prima di attaccare le sue labbra all'osso. Succhiò forte e costrinse un piagnucolio a gocciolare dalle labbra di Harry. Una macchia viola scuro sbocciò magnificamente contro la porcellana. Il piatto della lingua di Louis ha poi leccato una striscia scintillante sulla pelle salata, fino alla giunzione della sua mascella dove ha mordicchiato la pelle con i denti. Aliti feriti ansimavano sulla pelle di Harry. Un'ondata di calore gli investì il corpo, avvolgendolo.

Louis continuò a ballare finché la canzone non si concluse. Il suo respiro era profondo e affannoso mentre sedeva immobile, cercando di riprendere fiato e compostezza. L'aria intorno a loro era soffocante e la pelle di Harry desiderava un po' d'aria fresca. Ma la tempia di Louis era appoggiata alla sua e la sensazione che tutto si fosse spento era particolarmente piacevole. Tutto era morbido e flessibile e si stava sgretolando sotto di loro.

“Oi, oi! Cosa sta succedendo qui allora? Qualcuno si è laureato in lap dance, vero?" Chiese una voce forte. Entrambi guardarono un Nick barcollante che stava sfilando verso di loro. Zayn e Liam erano dietro di lui, tutti con le mani serrate e gli occhi ubriachi.

"Vattene, Grimshaw," disse Louis. Girò indietro la testa e la seppellì nell'incavo del collo di Harry. Harry guardò in basso e vide una spolverata di rossore rosa che illuminava le guance. La sua mano si sollevò involontariamente ad accarezzare i capelli di Louis, ma lui la fermò prima che potesse arrivare più in alto della parte bassa della schiena del ragazzo e la indirizzò verso uno dei drink che Nick aveva messo sul tavolo. Qualunque cosa fosse era forte e amara, ma a Harry non importava davvero.

"Ooh, esuberante, mi piace," ribatté Nick, ammiccando anche se Louis aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Al suo fianco, Zayn si rivolse a Liam con un tono piagnucoloso: “ _Liam,_ perché _tu_ non hai potuto dare a _me_ una lap dance? Non è giusto." Liam rispose al ragazzo che si lamentava con un rassicurante ma sprezzante, "forse un'altra volta, piccolo," e una pacca sul lato della sua testa.

"Dov'è Niall?" Chiese Harry, allontanando la conversazione da ciò che Harry voleva mantenere al sicuro come suo.

“È uscito con una ragazza," disse Liam.

"O si?"

"Si. Tettona, bionda e fottutamente stronza", disse Liam con amarezza. Zayn lo guardò comprensivo e fece scorrere le dita tra le ciocche corte e chiare. Harry guardò Liam alzare lo sguardo su di lui e il suo corpo precedentemente teso si rilassò immediatamente. Non ha mai capito come lo facessero, era davvero affascinante.

"Che è successo?" gridò Louis, ancora riposando gli occhi ma ascoltando chiaramente.

"Ha iniziato a sparare cazzate a bocca aperta, non so, deve aver bevuto troppo o qualcosa del genere," rispose Zayn dopo aver premuto un bacio sulla fronte di Liam. Le sopracciglia di Liam erano unite e la sua pelle era segnata dall'assenza. Zayn sospirò tristemente e strofinò affettuosamente la mano su e giù per il braccio di Liam. Louis si accigliò, preoccupato.

"È fantastico. Storia brillante. Applauso. Tuttavia, stai rovinando l'umore, quindi chiudi quella cazzo di bocca," disse Nick. Louis rimase senza fiato sulle clavicole di Harry sorpreso che qualcuno potesse essere così vilmente scortese. Gli altri, tuttavia, erano abituati ai suoi commenti bruschi e nessuno si offese, nemmeno il Liam dall'aria leggermente piagnucolona. Harry premette il palmo della mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Louis mentre lo sentiva iniziare a rispondere di scatto a Nick, riducendo il suo morso a labbra increspate e narici dilatate.

"Tieni, Li, prendi il resto, potrebbe scioglierti un po'," si offrì Harry, porgendo il bicchiere mezzo finito. Liam lo prese con gratitudine con gli occhi infossati e lo abbatté in un sorso. Nick esultò rumorosamente mentre l'altro si limitò a sorridere a Liam che apparentemente stava cercando di superare quello che era successo, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

L'aria sembrò allentarsi dopo ciò. Un altro giro di drink fu portato da Nick e le chiacchiere ripresero normalmente. Louis scivolò dalle ginocchia di Harry dopo avergli dato un colpo con un sorrisetto sul viso, non il sorriso mite previsto. Sembrava che fosse il rettilineo di casa, l'ultima onda su cui surfare, e ci stavano andando a tutta velocità. Le inibizioni venivano gettate fuori dalla finestra con un tonfo sul pavimento e la dignità sembrava gocciolare nello scarico. Alla fine erano rumorosi e turbolenti, totalmente e completamente ubriachi.

Quando la vista di Harry iniziò a girare e Nick cadde troppo spesso sulle sue gambe allampanate, con rammarico, decisero di fermare la notte. Uscirono barcollando dal club con poca o nessuna eleganza, cercando di sostenersi a vicenda tra le dita dei piedi catturando marciapiedi rotti e gambe instabili. Harry era abbastanza sicuro che le sue parole fossero principalmente incoerenti a causa dello spesso insulto rattoppato dietro di loro, ma continuò comunque a balbettare all'orecchio di Louis su nulla di interessante.

"Merda," disse Louis mentre il telefono gli squillava in tasca. Lo tirò fuori con le dita armeggianti e fece una smorfia allo schermo lampeggiante: “Devo rispondere; continuate ad andare avanti, vi raggiungerò." Il suo corpo più piccolo uscì da sotto il braccio di Harry, e incespicò nella direzione opposta. Gli occhi vitrei di Harry furono attratti dalla sua figura in ritirata. Il suo braccio cadde mollemente lungo il fianco ei suoi piedi continuarono a camminare, ma era bloccato sul faro che brillava contro il muro.

Le mani della sua mente colsero appena la stringa finale della conversazione tra Nick e Zayn, eppure il suo leggero disorientamento rese difficile mettere insieme le parole per comprenderle. Pensando che non avesse molto senso cercare di intrufolarsi nella conversazione, cercò nelle sue tasche un pacchetto di sigarette. Per fortuna, un pacchetto era schiacciato nella tasca della giacca e le sue dita scivolose di alcol potevano quasi tirarne fuori una. Afferrò l'accendino e mise le mani a coppa intorno alla punta della sigaretta, accendendola abbastanza bene per essere completamente inibito.

All'improvviso, un braccio allampanato gli avvolse le spalle e lo tirò dentro. Dita sporche gli strapparono la sigaretta dalle labbra e la misero tra le proprie. Harry fece un verso offeso, guardò Nick con un cipiglio. Nick gli fece l'occhiolino, come se fosse una ragione sufficiente o una scusa per avergli rubato il conto direttamente dalle labbra di Harry a metà tiro.

"Ma il giovane Harold qui," Nick biascicò, "il giovane Harold è davvero fortunato."

"Che cosa?" Harry impassibile, ancora un po' seccato per il fatto la sua sigaretta fosse stata presa.

"Harold qui non ha a che fare con _questo,_ " disse Nick disgustato, colpendo la testa assonnata di Liam che poggiava sulla spalla di Zayn. Zayn stava praticamente trasportando il suo ragazzo e, beh, Nick era ovviamente pronto a togliersela di dosso.

"Non capisco," disse Harry con voce vuota.

Nick alzò gli occhi al cielo, “Certo che non capisci. Non capisci mai, cazzo."

"Oi!" Protestò Harry, strappando la sigaretta e fumandola via dalle mani ladre di Nick per vendetta.

"Sto solo dicendo la verità," ribatté Nick.

"Non lo è!"

"Va tutto bene, piccolo Harold, un giorno capirai come va il mondo," tubò Nick con condiscendenza, accarezzando i riccioli di Harry.

"Sei un tale fottuto coglione," sputò Harry.

“Linguaggio, bambino. Questo è il motivo per cui non _lo_ troverai mai" _,_ fece un gesto verso Zayn e Liam, "perché sei troppo lento."

“Ehi, non è giusto,” Harry aggrottò i lineamenti offensivo, “non sono lento. Semplicemente non stavo ascoltando."

«E questo, H, sarà la tua rovina. Sei troppo preso da tutto quel casino del surf..."

"Quel casino del surf in cui _ti trovi anche tu_ …"

"Per notare che qualunque ragazzo sia, sta trotterellando fuori dalla porta con la coda tra le gambe." Disse Nick con aria di sfida.

“Smettila di parlare di merda,” scattò Harry, fili di rabbia che gli scorrevano nelle vene.

"Non sto parlando di merda, amico, sono solo onesto," biascicò l'uomo imbarazzato. E poi, in qualche modo, iniziò un incontro di wrestling tra di loro. Si azzuffavano con schiaffi infantili e braccia serrate, in mezzo al sentiero, ubriachi.

“Non è- _Louis!_ ” Esclamò Harry, cambiando umore mentre si interrompeva. Louis stava correndo verso di loro, un sorriso beato sulle labbra. I suoi occhi erano vivi e selvaggi. Le valli si estendono dalla coda dei suoi occhi, pura eccitazione nei loro avvallamenti e pieghe. Non aveva ancora capito la situazione in cui Harry avrebbe insistito fosse bullismo, più che la verità, e sembrava essere immerso nella sua piccola bolla di gioia.

Poiché la sua testa era bloccata nella stretta di Nick, non poteva sentire le parole esatte che Zayn aveva chiesto a Louis, ma era sicuro che andassero sulla falsariga di chiedere chi fosse al telefono. Be', era qualcosa del genere, comunque, si sentiva come se il suo orecchio fosse in fiamme per il modo in cui veniva schiacciato dolorosamente.

“Solo mamma. Lei e le ragazze sono appena tornate dalle vacanze e lei- sì." Harry intravide appena il sospiro soddisfatto che rilassò tutti i lineamenti di Louis in un'espressione compiaciuta.

"Louis!" Harry, quasi strillò quando la presa di Nick fu allentata e balzò in aria. Si gettò verso il ragazzo, con le membra allampanate che si agitavano ovunque. Louis lo sostenne mentre Harry si drappeggiava su di lui, le labbra che si muovevano e le parole che risuonavano senza che lui glielo chiedesse.

"Louis, Louis, oh dolce Louis," balbettò mentre cercava di tirarsi su in una posizione più dritta ma fallendo miseramente. Le sue labbra sfioravano l'orecchio di Louis e il suo respiro fumava contro la pelle quasi nascosta, eppure in quel momento non stava parlando, cercando di mettere insieme le parole che la sua mente stava progettando di mettere insieme. “Louis, Nick ha detto che non avrò mai uno ZaynELiam perché sono troppo lento e surfista, ma non è vero, vero? Non mi lascerai mai, vero?"

Sconosciuto a Harry, che aveva voltato la testa per fissare Nick, il viso di Louis si rilassò. Le pieghe dei suoi occhi si uniformarono sul terreno piatto, e i suoi occhi persero quel luccichio che era stato appena acceso. Gli angoli della sua bocca si piegarono verso il basso, scomodamente aspri. L'interruttore nella sua mente scattò nella modalità di realizzazione e il suo cuore precipitò nello stomaco. Tutto sembrava cambiare in quella frazione di secondo. La marea che controllava la sua mente si spezzò e ne seguì una frenesia di onde impetuose. La confusione cavalcava abilmente le colline del mare, i piedi agili che adornavano la cresta delle onde e danzavano nella sua coscienza. Non era come se tutto avesse iniziato a crollare davanti ai suoi occhi, o che avesse avuto un momento determinante per la vita; era semplicemente il blocco di due situazioni insieme per uguagliare qualcosa che avrebbe prodotto uno sfortunato errore.

Con un sospiro e parole dolci, Louis rispose a bassa voce: “Certo che no. Non vado da nessuna parte."

-|-

Era circa una settimana dopo e tutti erano riuniti a casa LouETomELux per la cena della domenica. Harry cercò di non pensare a come l'invito di Louis fosse solo un dato ora, non un'offerta gentile. Gettò via anche un pensiero traballante quando iniziò a menzionare il fatto che Louis sedeva accanto a lui piuttosto che l'offerta di sedersi accanto a Lou, perché, no, non c'era proprio niente dietro.

Parlando di Louis, in realtà, sembrava che lavorasse sempre. Prese ogni turno disponibile finché le sue ossa non furono prosciugate e la sua pelle era morbida per l'usura piuttosto che per la vita. Harry è piuttosto furbo, pensò, la domanda a Lou non ottenne altro che uno sguardo di traverso e un'alzata di spalle. Decise di non contemplare il fatto che lei andasse a controllare come stava Tom in cucina, quando non lo faceva mai normalmente, a meno che non volesse scappare da qualcosa.

Harry non si accorse veramente quando la mano di Louis iniziò a tracciare dei cerchi sulla sua parte interna della coscia. Si era sforzato così tanto di mantenere la sua attenzione sul tono stridente di Nick che aveva perso i tocchi leggeri che si trascinavano sui suoi jeans. Quando la voce di Nick si portò a _quel_ punto in cui tutto si confonde in uno, Harry colse il calore che stava filtrando attraverso la sua pelle. Una scossa colpì il suo corpo in reazione, il calore gli schizzò sul lato sinistro del corpo e si raggomitolò all'incrocio della sua mascella. Con la coda dell'occhio, poteva vedere la piega delle labbra di Louis verso l'alto in un sorriso discreto.

Una volta che Harry _se ne_ accorse, Louis sembrò premere più forte sulla sua carne. Il suo dito corse lungo la cucitura dei jeans di Harry, fermandosi a pochi centimetri dall'unione. Il palmo della sua mano si avvicinava sempre di più all'inguine di Harry, ma si sentivano solo le dita. Il calore irradiava dal palmo della sua mano e attraverso il tessuto dei suoi jeans, bruciando la pelle per l'eccitazione. Louis lasciò che tutta la mano si stendesse sulla coscia e la strofinò su e giù in modo provocante.

Harry si sintonizzò vagamente sulle divagazioni di Nick, ma l'uomo sembrava essersi distratto e invece stava blaterando di niente con Caroline. Harry avrebbe avuto pietà di lei, ma la mano strisciante sulla sua coscia era molto più allettante.

Era ovvio quello che Louis stava cercando di fare. Il sorrisetto sul suo viso era una risposta sufficiente, davvero. Qualcosa ribollì nel petto di Harry e un'idea gli venne in mente. Raccogliendo coltello e forchetta per riprendere a mangiare, inclinò leggermente la testa in direzione di Louis. Inarcò le sopracciglia, sfidando Louis a dargli il peggio. Louis sembrò capire abbastanza rapidamente, e restituì un sorrisetto sbilenco. Bene allora.

Le sue dita iniziarono a danzare sempre più vicine all'inguine di Harry, disegnando delicati motivi come un dipinto accuratamente realizzato. Harry poteva sentire le sue viscere avvolgersi in un tango appassionato che lo lasciò lottare per il respiro. Alla fine, i tocchi di Louis sfiorarono il cavallo serrato dei suoi jeans. Quattro movimenti insieme si mossero in cerchio, ogni round guadagnando pressione. Il palmo della sua mano cadde e le sue dita afferrarono la curva dei suoi jeans. La mano di Louis si serrò e si aprì, massaggiando il rigonfiamento crescente sotto di essa.

Per tutto il tempo, Harry stava facendo del suo meglio per mantenere la sua facciata imperterrita e attenta. Il morso del suo labbro sembrava troppo sospetto quando Louis iniziò a premere il palmo verso il basso più forte, quindi si concentrò sul suo respiro. Ciuffi d'aria gli filtravano dalle narici, cercando di essere discreto ma in qualche modo fallendo.

"Ti stai riscaldando, vero?" Louis gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Harry deglutì. Voltò il viso, le loro labbra si chiusero. "Nah, ho solo indossato troppi strati."

"Sono sicuro di poterti aiutare a toglierne alcuni..." mormorò Louis in modo suggestivo.

"Si?"

"Sì," confermò Louis, facendo scivolare la punta delle dita sotto la maglietta di Harry per pungolare il suo stomaco. Tirò l'orlo un paio di volte e poi si alzò all'improvviso, tirando su Harry con sé.

"Io e Louis stiamo uscendo per una sigaretta," li informò Harry, coprendosi l'inguine nel modo più discreto possibile.

La sedia di Zayn scivolò contro il pavimento con un rumore orribile, ma Louis interruppe le sue azioni con la sua mente rapida. “Non credo che dovresti venire, sta... sta piovendo e potrebbe rovinarti i capelli. Ciao."

Rapidamente, afferrò il polso di Harry e corse fuori dalla porta. Dietro di loro, nella stanza, il sole filtrava dalla finestra, e Zayn si aggiustò il berretto sui capelli unti. Ridacchiarono come ragazzini cattivi quando si schiantarono contro il muro nel vicolo, sentendosi euforici per la menzogna e gli avvenimenti segreti, indipendentemente dal fatto che fossero creduti o meno.

Una volta che le loro risate si erano ridotte fino a diventare solo un sorriso sulle loro labbra, Louis rotolò lungo il muro e strinse le braccia intorno ad Harry, le sue dita che si muovevano nelle cavità di cemento. Portò le sue labbra all'orecchio di Harry e parlò con un tono lussurioso.

"Quindi, forse dovremmo cercare di calmarti togliendoti questi tuoi jeans attillati..."

Harry annuì, premendo le labbra insieme per fermare il sospiro di sollievo che proveniva dalle parole. Louis tolse una mano dal muro e aprì abilmente i jeans di Harry. Li fece scivolare giù per le cosce e li lasciò per le ginocchia. Sebbene il sole fosse fuori, l'aria aveva ancora un accumulo di amarezza dietro di sé, e si assicurò di stroncare la sua pelle appena esposta. Il sollievo, però, era ancora sentito. Non avere restrizioni così strette sul suo inguine sempre più duro era il miglior sollievo che poteva ottenere, a parte avere il suo cazzo allo scoperto, ovviamente.

Louis palmò per un po' il rigonfiamento dei boxer neri e aderenti di Harry. Sollevò i fianchi con l'aumento della pressione e il solletico delle punte delle dita di Louis sulla parte interna delle cosce.

"Per favore," disse Harry senza fiato, "per favore toccami."

Gli occhi di Louis non ebbero risposta per un minuto circa, come se si stesse chiedendo se accettare la richiesta o stuzzicare di più Harry. Per fortuna, però, sembrava averne abbastanza della provocante seduttività e alzò la mano fino alla bocca di Harry.

"Sputa", chiese. Avrebbe dovuto essere disgustoso, vedere il filo di saliva che gli gocciolava dalla bocca, ma quello che stava per venire (nessun gioco di parole) era più importante per la sua mente confusa. Harry iniziò a chiedersi perché fosse accettabile in una situazione sessuale, ma non in qualsiasi altra. Sputare, voleva dire. Ad esempio, se sputassi per terra per liberarti della saliva in eccesso dopo una sessione di esercizi energetici, sarebbe disapprovato perché è un fluido corporeo che dovrebbe essere tuo e solo tuo. Ma-

Ma poi la mano di Louis era sul suo cazzo; caldo, liscio e scivoloso.

E si muoveva su e giù rapidamente, l'attrito era spettacolare. Il suo pugno pompò con movimenti a tempo. Prese con il pollice la punta del suo cazzo e lasciò che la sensazione scorresse nelle vene di Harry fino a prudere con il bisogno di più movimento. Spinse in avanti i fianchi nel tentativo di ottenere l'attrito che desiderava così tanto. Louis, però, sembrava essere completamente ignaro, nel suo piccolo mondo di controllo.

"Louis, per _favore,"_ gemette Harry, quasi implorando, "Io- ho bisogno-"

Louis infilò il dito medio nella bocca di Harry mentre l'apriva per parlare. Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono quando il dito premette sul piatto della sua lingua. Invece di rispondere con le parole, Louis gli lanciò uno sguardo che in pratica gli disse di stare zitto e succhiare (Harry l'aveva già sentito prima, di sicuro.). Obbedì senza fare domande, solo disperato che la mano di Louis si muovesse. Harry fece roteare la lingua intorno al dito di Louis, leccandolo con la saliva e succhiandolo oscenamente, solo per il gusto di farlo.

Improvvisamente, Louis lo tirò fuori con un _pop_. Harry sospirò mentre riprendeva il movimento della sua mano, il sollievo lo travolgeva tanto quanto l'eccitazione. Notò a malapena quando l'altra mano di Louis scivolò nei suoi boxer, troppo occupato ad ansimare e piagnucolare pateticamente. Tuttavia, notò quando quel polpastrello bagnato gli fece il giro del buco una volta e poi scivolò dentro senza preavviso.

Harry gettò indietro la testa, le sue mani afferrarono i mattoni. L'intrusione esplose nelle sue vene, la sensazione in competizione con il movimento del pugno di Louis. Li lavorò contemporaneamente; tirando fuori il dito fino alla punta e il prepuzio del suo cazzo di nuovo insieme. Il dito di Louis si piegò ad angolo all'interno di Harry. Il surfista emise un mormorio di parolacce, la schiena inarcata e la mente che turbinava.

Tutto questo; essere fuori, essere esposto al resto del mondo, com'era improvvisato, avere una presa intorno al suo cazzo, avere un dito che si _torceva_ dentro di lui, e _louislouislouis;_ fu tutto travolgente. Con un ultimo movimento del polso e una pressione del dito, Louis fece venire Harry sulla sua mano e gemette senza fine.

Harry si sentiva come se stesse nuotando in una pozza di miele. Le sue braccia stavano sbracciando in fitti cumuli di viscosità, ma ciò non lo trattenne. Gli rilassava i muscoli e gli faceva vacillare le ossa per la disillusione. L'insenatura allagata della sua mente era immobile. Il profumo intenso della dolcezza turbinava intorno al suo mondo immaginario, il delicato odore del sale marino aleggiava in sottofondo come sempre. Mentre remava attraverso il suo piccolo regno, vide colombe dagli occhi di ciliegio sulle rocce dorate e topi in corsa che fissavano il sole caldo.

Non avrebbe mai voluto lasciare la pozza della medicina divina, ma sembrava incapace di mantenere più a lungo le sue capacità e iniziò a lambire i lati della sua mente. Il miele iniziò a sciogliersi ai lati delle rocce, filtrando la sfumatura dorata che c'era e lasciando tele bianche e grigie. Le onde facevano oscillare l'acqua. Diventarono sempre più forti al punto in cui aprirono gli occhi chiusi di Harry, mandandolo fuori dalla sua testa e nel mondo reale.

Louis lo stava fissando. Era tutto grandi occhi vitrei che riflettevano le sue labbra socchiuse. Il suo viso era così vicino che il suo respiro si diffuse sulla pelle umida di Harry. Il debole rombo delle macchine che passavano era solo un semplice mormorio in sottofondo, il rapido battito del cuore di Harry era l'accompagnamento musicale della situazione.

Uno sguardo di rammarico passò sugli occhi di Louis, Coffee Blue immerso in una sfumatura opaca di grigio. "Hitch, c'è qualcosa che devo-"

"Oi, Styles! Rimettiti i pantaloni e vieni a occuparti di quella tua figlioccia! È tutta piagnucolona," gridò una voce dalla fine del vicolo. Le parole di Louis furono buttate fuori dalle sue labbra e schizzate contro il muro mentre girava la testa in sincronia con Harry. Nick era in piedi in fondo, la sigaretta che gli penzolava dalla bocca e sembrava totalmente indifferente alla situazione.

Una sfumatura di rossore illuminò le guance di Louis, e Harry ebbe l'impulso di baciarle entrambe. Non lo fece.

Invece, ridacchiò piano e si spinse giù dal muro, facendo inciampare Louis indietro e colpendo il muro opposto con un tonfo. Si tirò su i pantaloni e li allacciò. Harry guardò Louis, che si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Stai bene?" Chiese Harry. Non era senza cuore; non aveva una specie di cuore di pietra. Gli importava di Louis e non avrebbe semplicemente lasciato la sua espressione inosservata. Quanto gli importasse poteva essere un problema, ma non c'era da pensarci.

“Sì, sì, naturalmente. Avevo solo bisogno di-"

"Oh, merda, volevi che ti ricambiassi?" Harry lo interruppe. "Posso farlo velocemente adesso, se vuoi posso-"

“No, Hitch, non è quello, va bene. Va bene,” Louis sospirò. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e scosse la testa. Sembrava che questo lo avesse liberato dalle sue preoccupazioni, mentre lanciava a Harry un ghigno sfacciato e si avviava lungo il vicolo. Un po' sbalordito, Harry rimase immobile per alcuni secondi, prima di correre al fianco di Louis.

Quando ritornarono al raduno, c'erano alcune sopracciglia inarcate e sicuramente alcune guance rosse da parte loro. Fortunatamente per Harry, Lux corse immediatamente al suo fianco e gli rubò un po' dell'attenzione. I due (beh, tre di loro, Lux compresa) si risedettero ai loro posti, cercando di fingere che tutti non sapessero cosa era appena successo. Ovviamente sapevano che loro due avevano qualcosa da fare, ma il fatto che se ne fosse ovviamente parlato fu un po' sconcertante per Harry.

"Ne stai traendo il massimo, vero?" Chiese Lou, facendo loro l'occhiolino.

Le sopracciglia di Harry si unirono in confusione. Da cosa starebbe traendo il massimo? Perché dovrebbero trarre il massimo da qualcosa? Che cazzo stava succedendo?

Stava per fare le domande, ma poi Louis si alzò e pronunciò ad alta voce che lui e Lou sarebbero andati a fare del tè perché era incredibilmente assetato e prima che Harry se ne accorgesse, la madre era stata trascinata fuori dalla stanza in un lampo, e la porta si era sbattuta dietro di loro. Bene.

C'era una parte di Harry che sapeva che avrebbe dovuto mettere in discussione le cose, avrebbe dovuto innestare quella parte curiosa del suo cervello. O forse avrebbe dovuto aprire gli occhi, vedere il mondo senza gli occhiali velati dal mare. Ma Harry era Harry, e non gli piaceva ascoltare la propria mente.

\- | -


End file.
